The Sunday List Of Dreams
by TwlghtDrmr
Summary: One by one they'd fulfilled small, meaningless dreams. They were the best of friends, but they soon reached the last, most impossible task on their list, and that was finding love. //ContestPokeIkariShipping//
1. Prologue: The Last Thing

'Ello there! Strictly DawnxPaul, or HikarixShinji, AshxMisty, and DrewxMay. Hope you enjoy! First pokemon fic, so I'm sorry if it really stinks.

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Prologue: The Last Thing**

_Invitation only, grant farewells, crush the best one, of the best ones, clear liquor and, cloudy eyed, too early to…say goodnight…_

------

**Full Summary:** The three of them were best friends, always sticking with each other through thick and thin. They'd all kept their, 'Sunday list of dreams', or what they preferred to call a 'to do list.' And every Sunday, they'd get together to do something on someone's list, always alternating to each person, until they reached their goal. Soon things began to fall in place, as they crossed off those dreams achieved, and without realizing it, had fulfilled what they would have been impossible: falling in love.

Note: Using American names, not the Japanese ones. Another thing, I have no idea about landmasses, and such, so…just bear with me! I also do not know May's last name, or

* * *

She slowly climbed to the edge of the huge cliff, watching as the waves pushed and pulled against each other, slamming into the side, small pieces of rock tumbling off. She stared down, wind blowing her navy hair all around her, slapping her cheeks. She couldn't hear anything past the roar of the water, only the slapping sounds of cold, dark water and they loud pounding of her own heartbeat. Dawn took a deep breath of the fresh air before jumping headfirst, diving into the water. 

"Dawn!" May shrieked, as Dawn laughed and swam around in the dark, cold water. "How is it??"

"It feels great!" Dawn giggled, diving back underneath as the sun began peeking from behind the clouds that had momentarily covered it, it's rays beating down May and Misty's back.

"Man…it's so hot out…" Misty groaned, fanning her face. Her pokemon sat sleeping in the shade, as the three girls sat off a remote cliff in Volencia island, in their bathing suits as their pokemon napped in the shade. They sat on their large towels, Misty's usually pinned up hair flowing down her back, May's headband wrapped around Blaziken's head.

"Let's go, Misty!" May laughed, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Wh-what?" She looked down the side of the cliff. It wasn't too tall, and there weren't any dangerously sharp rocks waiting to pierce her into swiss cheese at the bottom. May stood behind her, grinning cheekily as Misty observed the sea. She then pushed Misty into the water, laughing as she screamed before a loud splash was heard. Dawn was attempting to stay afloat, as she laughed hard, her Buizel leisurely floating by her.

"May Maple! I'm going to kill you!" Misty screeched angrily, waking up the pokemon. Goldeen swam by her, as did Horsea.

May laughed, holding her stomach, until she stepped too close to the edge and fell in herself, screaming as she fell headfirst into the cold, crystal clear water.

Misty couldn't help but begin laughing as May, hair all in her face and sopping wet, floated up to the top of the water. Her baby Squirtle's face peeped from the edge, looking concerned before it jumped in as well. Pachirisu, Piplup, Buneary, Blaziken, Eevee, Skitty, Bulbasaur, Togepi and Beautifly peered down to stare at them, all of Misty's pokemon already in the water. Normally, May would have her Munchlax, but instead left it with Max as he had developed a close relationship with the hungry pokemon. May watched as Psyduck floated by, a happy look on it's face as it sat in its tube.

"Hey, what do you guys want to do after this?" Dawn asked, after spurting a small geyser of water from her mouth, Squirtle watching her before aiming a watergun cheerfully at her face, Dawn gagging in the process before sinking into the water.

May watched Psyduck, before turning to help Dawn. The three looked at each other.

"Hmm, I don't know." Misty admitted, finger on her chin. "We've already finished today's task on Dawn's list. Jump off a cliff."

"Although this was a pretty small one." May giggled, as Dawn pouted.

"You're the one who was too afraid to jump off a higher one!" Dawn accused, pointing her finger directly at May's face.

May blinked. "Oh yeah."

Misty sighed. "Well, it's probably eleven by now. How about lunch, then we find something on May's list to do!" Misty grinned.

"Well, alright. But if we finish early, we go to your list, Misty!" May grinned back, before looking up and realizing something: How were they going to get back up?

* * *

After using Bulbasaur's vine whip to help them up, they searched through the hot town on Volencia Island for something to eat. Togepi cheerfully cried out every once in a while, May, Dawn and Misty giggling as they tickled the little egg pokemon, before they saw a small café that's outside menu looked appetizing enough. 

"Oh, I'm starving!" May grinned, as the trio stepped into the café, the air-conditioned cold slamming onto their hot bodies.

"How cute!" Dawn cooed, as they all grinned, looking around until they spotted an open round table, facing the window to the wide, sparkling ocean.

As they sat there, looking through their menus, they let out their pokemon, ordering some pokemon food for them.

Misty looked up, and noticed a large hoard of girls chasing what seemed to be three dots on the beach. She blinked a few times.

"Hey, what's that?" She had a funny look on her face, pointing towards the beach. Rabid girls ran along the beach line, some in bikinis and others in casual skirts and t-shirts, dust trailing behind them as they ran after three boys in their swim trunks.

Dawn and May peered out the window, squinting against the sun. "Three dots being chased around?"

"Obviously, May."

They watched as the dots suddenly disappeared behind some palm trees, the huge flock of girls frantically looking around.

"They disappeared."

"Again, obviously, May."

"Shut up!"

Misty laughed, Dawn and May soon joining in.

"Hey, May, pass me your list." May blinked owlishly a few times, before reaching into her dark blue tote and pulling out a piece of paper, that looked like it was worn through, erase marks and dark pencil lines all over it. Misty blinked in surprise, when she saw only one thing was left on May's list. She pulled out her own, and grabbed Dawn's pack before digging her's out as well.

"Well now…" Misty said, laughing.

"What?" The other two asked simultaneously.

"We're on our last item."

May blinked in surprise. "We?"

"Yep."

"That means…" Dawn began.

"We're on finding love." Misty said bitterly, and the three gave a loud sigh.

"Like that'll happen. Relationships just seem to hate me." Dawn grumbled, and May nodded in despair.

"…But we can't just skip it." May started, Dawn and Misty staring at her as though she was a crazed psychopath. May sweatdropped. "Remember? We said we wouldn't skip anything."

"…Can we just forget about that?" Misty asked, hopeful.

"No." May said firmly.

"I guess she's right, Misty."

"…I guess." The girls sighed in desolation.

"This one is impossible." Misty murmured. They could hear the small bell of the front doors open to the café, but the three ignored it, too busy sulking in their seats. They could hear girl's whispering, and the boys mumbling angry things but continued to ignore it. The café was partly silent, before Dawn finally looked up, and noticed the three dots that had been running outside, were being stared at by everybody else.

Dawn poked Misty and May with her foot from under the tablecloth, and the two looked up, noticing them as well. Girls there with their friends jumped up, screaming loudly and breaking the once-peaceful silence, as girls working behind the counter and in the kitchen screeched as well, before the three boys freaked out and ran out of the café, girls flocking after them.

The other guys in the café were left in the dust, as May, Dawn, and Misty stared after the slowly disappearing dust in shock.

* * *

"We never got to eat." May grumbled unhappily, holding her empty stomach that rumbled in response. 

"Let's just find a burger joint." Dawn said, sweating and moaning unhappily.

"Can we jump off that cliff again?" Misty suggested.

"I think I'll do anything to get out of this head…" May trailed off, bumping into somebody.

"Oops, sorry—May?" May froze at the voice, looking up only to find Brendan in front of her. May twitched, cursing her luck. "May! I haven't seen you in forever! You never returned my calls…"

"Um, sorry. I… lost my phone." She ignored his hand, and got up before dusting off the dirt that had gotten on her white skirt, still slightly damp from her bathing suit underneath it. There was a small awkward silence, Brendan trying to make small talk as he ate his ice cream, standing leisurely on the boardwalk in his trunks.

"Well, we'll be going now…" Misty started, before dragging May off, Brendan looking confused but decided to head back to the beach. Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly at his turned back, crossing her arms over her bikini top.

"Of all the things the tide had to bring in…" She mumbled, and the two arrived at a small burger joint, relishing the cool air inside. They noticed that standing in front of them were the three boys that had been stalked earlier by the flocks of girls.

May twitched. "I'm going to give them a piece of my…" Dawn held her back, and shook her head.

"You'd better not, I'll tell you why when we get back to the pokemon center." The three boys ordered, quite a large number of burgers and drinks before walking over to a booth. After they'd ordered their things to go, they waited by the pick up counter, mindlessly staring at each other, and secretly observing the three boys.

Then May noticed a guy about 18, with brown hair and slit eyes, a boy with glasses and green trunks, and familiar dark hair…

"Max!?" She screeched, before Dawn and Misty ducked behind the wall that held some fake potted plants. May struggled, her cries muffled as Misty peered through the potted plants, noticing Max looking around for the voice and the older boy watching him curiously before nudging him over to the boys with green, black, and purple hair.

"Why did you do that?!" Dawn hissed, nobody paying any attention to the three crouched girls.

"Because my brother could be stampeded over by those girls who are following the other guys! And my mom and dad never told me ANYTHING about this!" Misty and Dawn sweatdropped at May's angry red face.

"Order number 21." A worker called, placing three bags on the counter.

"That's our order! How are we supposed to leave with those five here?" Misty whispered fiercely.

"We go say hi then leave?" May suggested, but the two looked at her skeptically. "Well, why can't we?" May pouted.

"Considering your father is angry for letting you go on this trip with us, wouldn't your brother tell him we're out in these bikinis, stampeding around with a couple of guys following us, namely Brendan? You know how much he wants you to marry him." Dawn snickered, and May had a look of horror on her face.

"Let's just grab them and run." Misty said, and the three nodded in determination. "At the count of three… one… two… three…!" They jolted up, grabbed their bags and sprinted out at an amazing speed through the sliding doors, only leaving dust behind them.

Four of the five boys blinked in surprise as they watched three unfamiliar girls sprint out the door. Paul rolled his eyes before he began to eat again. Max hadn't turned around and simply munched happily on his burger. Munchlax sat by him, sleeping soundly after eating one of Professor Oak's pokeblocks.

Ash and Brock watched the door, blinking furiously. Drew had already turned back to his food, his pokemon sitting beside him as they ate.

"Who were those three?" Ash asked, confused.

"I'm surprised they didn't attack you like the ones on the beach." Brock commented. This caught Paul and Drew's attention.

"Maybe they just don't like you guys." Max said, swallowing.

"Well, that's a first." Brock laughed.

"It's kind of nice to know that." Ash said, grinning sheepishly as his Pikachu agreed, before shoving more burgers into his mouth.

Drew watched him in disgust. "Can't you eat one at a time?"

Ash was about to open his mouth to retort back, but Paul spoke first. "Please don't answer that question." Ash decided not to say anything, his mouth full of burger.

* * *

"That was close…" Dawn panted, the three of them safely inside their room in the pokemon center. 

"So, why wasn't I allowed to give those three a piece of my mind?"

"Because they had your brother with them!"

"That was before!"

"And do you know what their fangirls would have done to you?!"

May blinked, before a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh… Wow I didn't think of it that way."

"By the way, who were those guys?"

"Well, there was Max… the one with the spiky black head with the Pikachu next to him was Ash…"

"Oh, the famous Pokemon trainer?" Dawn nodded at May.

"I know the green-haired one was Drew…" May said, finger on her chin as she thought about them.

"The other one with the purple hair was Paul." Dawn spoke, and the three blinked in recognition.

"Wow, all of those three are pretty famous!"

"And the one with the brown hair that came in with Max must be who they call Brock, the guy that travels with them everywhere!"

"I guess he's like their manager?" Misty pointed out.

"Who needs a manager for pokemon battling and coordinating?" May asked, snickering slightly.

"Yeah, but why was Max with them?" May blinked curiously at this question.

"Well, I'd rather leave this alone. You do realize we're being stalked by our ex boyfriends at the moment, right?" Dawn sighed.

"Melvin still likes you…" May laughed, pointing at Misty. Misty blushed.

"We never went out…!"

"Oh, whatever!" Dawn giggled, and Misty resisted the urge to childishly stomp her foot. She plopped onto her bed, Dawn sitting above her in her bunk, May across from them.

"Oh yeah? Well Todd's only met you once and it was love at first sight! Did you see how many pictures he took of you, Dawn?" Misty snorted with laughter as Dawn screeched at the top of her lungs in protest. After their laughter had died down, the three sat in a comfortable silence.

"So, now what?" May watched Misty as she lay down under her covers, still blushing and giggled slightly at this. There was a knock on the door. May stood as Misty peeked from under the white covers, Dawn's face confused. May opened the door, and large bouquets of flowers stood in front of them, and Nurse Joy's muffled voice came from behind the colorful flowers.

"A little help…please…?"

The three quickly jumped from where they were and took the large arrangements of flowers, their sweet aroma filling the room.

"It seems three boys came to drop this off!" Nurse Joy smiled cheerfully, before waving and walking off. They opened the cards, and all of them looked horrified.

"Oh no…" May wanted to cry.

"Kill me now." Dawn deadpanned, holding the beautiful white flowers in her arms.

"Me first." Misty retorted, before slamming the door behind them. Ironically enough, Paul, Drew, Max, Brock, and Ash were walking down the hall, and heard the slam.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ash blinked naively.

"I don't." Paul remarked, and Ash was left behind. He blinked, looking forward.

"H-hey! Wait up for me!"

* * *

Erm. So in Chapter One, guess who May, Misty, and Dawn meet up with on the ship to La Rousse!? 

No flames please, but I do accept critiques!

**Preview For Chapter 1:** (Or something along these lines, lol.)

"**May?" The three girls froze, turning slowly only to meet the shocked eyes of five particular boys. They watched as Max and May stared at each other, one in shock and the other panicked.**

"**Now what…?" Dawn murmured to Misty and May.**

"**Can we run or jump off the boat?" May asked weakly.**


	2. Chapter 1: One Too Many Reunions

Reading reviews makes me hyper. LOL So here's chapter one! A super duper special THANKS to the REVIEWERS! I am not worthy…! (Bows down to reviewers)

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Chapter 1: One Too Many Reunions**

_I…love…you… I shall never grow up; make believe is much too fun, can we go far away to the humming meadow…?_

------

I forgot to put the disclaimer… I don't own pokemon! Standard disclaimer applies for the rest of the story…

I really appreciate all the reviews! I wasn't expecting to have my inbox filled with stuffies… But thanks again! I'll be updating really fast, since this story is just stuck in my mind!

Another thing, if you have absolutely NO idea who some of the characters are, go to SEREBII (dot) net, enter the site, go under ANIME and find CHARACTER BIOS, you'll have to look a little bit for it, but other than that, it'll have most of the characters.

Enjoy! By the way… look at my profile picture; it's Ikarishipping and Contestshipping…

* * *

The sun peeked playfully through the light curtains of the window in Dawn, May and Misty's room. It slowly rose in a straight line, before glowing in all its brilliant glory over everyone and everything. People and pokemon alike began to awake, stretching their bodies and progressing with daily activities. The once quiet roads were filled with cars, and the sound of pokemon calling out to each other could be heard, the once sleeping city now alive with people and pokemon, smells and sounds.

Togepi continued to poke Misty's cheek, smiling cutely as Misty grunted in annoyance, before flipping over onto her stomach. Blinking curiously, Togepi crawled on top of Misty's back before jumping up and down, giving cute little noises as it cheerfully used Misty's back as a trampoline.

Misty squeaked, and quickly sat up, Togepi rolling down onto the mattress. Still laughing cutely, and almost fell off it Misty had not caught Togepi first. She sighed in relief, in quite an odd position as well, hanging halfway off the bed, face practically touching the floor as Togepi clapped its small hands together.

"…Misty…what are you doing?" Dawn asked, staring at Misty from her bunk.

"Um… nothing." Misty sweatdropped, feeling it was better to not say anything at all in this sort of situation.

"Why are you guys up so early?" May groaned, flipping onto her other side to face the wall.

"May, it's 9 o'clock in the morning. It's not exactly early…" Dawn retorted, and Misty laughed at this. May sat up, stretching luxuriously, before yawning.

"We have enough time to grab something to eat before leaving for the ferry." Misty pointed out, and Dawn sighed dreamily.

"It's not a ferry, it's more like a cruise…"

"It'll probably take us four days by boat, but hey, it is quite nice…" Misty agreed.

"Ooh, well then maybe we should go bathing suit shopping first…?" May said coyly.

Misty and Dawn grinned knowingly, before scrambling to get up to see who got the shower first.

* * *

"This one's cute!" May squealed, holding up an adorable pastel pink bikini with small, white hearts all over it. The string holding the bottom together had small, white beads hanging off the very end, as well as the strings connecting the top and the back on the bikini top half.

"I like this one…" Dawn grinned, holding a white bikini with green apples designed all over it, it was in a similar form to May's.

"Ooh!" Misty cried out before grabbing a dark, navy blue bathing suit with white anchors all over it, it's design also similar to May's.

"Funny how they look alike…" May mumbled, and Dawn nodded in agreement. Misty sweatdropped.

"Read the tags…they're all by the same company." Misty deadpanned.

"Oh." Dawn and May laughed sheepishly, before the three paid for their bathing suits. The consultant said the familiar 'have a nice day!' as they left the store, it's sliding doors opening, letting cold air out and the hot air hit their faces.

"Hmm…" Misty mumbled, checking her watch. "Shall we grab something to eat and head back to the pokemon center?"

"Alright." Dawn nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

They ate their strawberry parfaits slowly, relishing the cool dessert, watching their pokemon play and eat with each other, conversing in a language they sometimes didn't understand.

"I wonder if we'll see Max again…" May murmured, looking at the umbrella that shaded them from the sweltering sun.

"I hope so, and I hope not." Dawn said, shaking her head. "We almost had to go to the extreme to get your father to let you come with us! He was pretty angry when he found out you dumped Brendan. Did you ever tell him why?"

"No." May said, sighing softly.

"Well, in his sense he would have found 'I don't like him anymore,' a bad reason." Misty said, and May nodded to Dawn.

"True."

"Well, let's go, we don't want to miss the boat!" Dawn said cheerfully, completely turning the atmosphere from dull to excited.

"Yeah, or we won't get to try out those new bathing suits!" May teased.

Down the horizon, the girls could see a beautiful, large white ship appear slowly, tiny dots of all colors surrounding it, and the large stairway straight up and into the boat. All were already in their bikinis, regular shirts and shorts on over it.

"I'm so excited!" May squealed, before running ahead, Dawn following her.

"Hey, wait up!" Misty cried, and Togepi clapped its hands happily. They'd climbed up the boat after they boy had checked their ticket, who was still eyeing them perversely, and gasped in awe at the beautiful boat, decked out with beds with mahogany canopies and clear silk hanging from them, comfortable lounging chairs and a large pool centered on the main deck, people dancing to the music and upon entering the lobby, they found it was faux gold on the staircase, with clear glass elevators and several floors of shopping stores.

"I think I'm going to love these four days." Dawn said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Amen." May and Misty nodded, still staring wide-eyed at their surroundings.

"Let's go find our room!" Misty held up their key, and they quickly stepped onto an elevator that led to the room floors.

"Um… floor… 3…" Dawn mumbled, clicking the round button with a black '3' on it, and it lit up and the doors closed, and the normal feeling of excitement was bubbling wildly in their stomachs, and in a sense, threatening to blow up inside of them if it wasn't released anytime soon.

"Room… 37… Oh! Here it is!" May pointed out, a gold plaque with an elaborately designed '37' on it. They slipped in one of the key cards, and saw the red light go green and heard a familiar click, before opening the door to a large, spacious room with 3 comfortable beds, a large closet, bathroom, and vanity area. There was even a small kitchen area for them to store snacks, a mini refrigerator and a separate filtered water spout next to the tap in the sink.

"I love our room…" Dawn said dreamily, throwing her things onto the bed.

"They heard a loud siren above them, slightly muffled from the floors, and they could feel the ship slowly begin to move, before picking up speed. They looked out their glass window, and they could see the water outside, some Dewgong and Seel swimming around by them.

"I like how we have a window, even if it's small. I love watching all the water pokemon swim around!" Misty cooed, staring out the window as a child would to a candy store.

"Well I say we go to the pool!" May cheered, and began to strip, before Misty and Dawn began to peel off their clothes as well.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice boat!" Brock commented, "Look at all the girls…" Brock said, drooling before practically floating away to a couple of girls standing on the side.

"Let's go find our rooms." Max said, attempting to drag Brock back by the arm. Ash nodded in agreement, Paul staying silent and Drew sighing.

"Oh my god! It's DREW!"

"It's ASH!"

"PAUL!" A multitude of high-pitched girl's voices could be heard from all over the ship, and they all twitched, before running off towards the sanctity of their rooms, hoards and hoards of girls following them, screaming wildly and waving around small pads, flashes of light going off as boys stared after them, wide eyed and slightly scared, rabid fangirls practically frothing at the mouth at each other to stay away from 'their boyfriends.'

Brock and Max were left in the dust, sweatdropping as they watched the dust go smaller.

"This ship is pretty big." Max said.

"They'll run out of places to hide eventually." Brock said, slightly depressed that all the girls were gone.

"But aren't the rooms safe?"

"Nothing is safe from a pack of fanatical girls, Max."

"…" Max looked slightly disturbed.

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait to see La Rousse!" May said happily, the three sitting in a luxurious bed on the top deck, the wind blowing in their faces, sunglasses on as the light filtered through the silk hanging from the bed's posts.

Misty sipped her lemonade as her hair floated in waves on her back, and Dawn began removing the clips in her hair. May's bandana was tied to one of the posts, and the pokemon were all resting safely in their pokeballs back in their room.

They all jumped when they heard girls beginning to scream names and squeal before they could have sworn a stampede had gone straight through and disappeared into the door to the lobby and restaurant room.

"…That means…" May began slowly.

"No, it doesn't." Dawn said, panicked.

"Oh no, it does." Misty retorted.

"That means that Max is on this boat!" May cried out, simply horrified at the thoughts of what her brother would say to her father, Norman. She could practically picture her punishment, sitting alone in a forest, in a large, dull and dreary stone tower with only one window…

"May, May… yoo hoo…!" Dawn waved her small hand in front of May's face, who snapped out of her nightmarish day dream and began to frantically shake Dawn's shoulders.

"I'm going to be locked up in a tower all alone and by myself forever!" She wailed.

"Calm down, May!" Misty said, grabbing May and gently shaking her.

"Y-yeah, that won't happen…" Dawn said, slightly impaired from all the shaking.

"We'll just avoid them the best we can!" Misty said, determined, fire practically burning in her eyes.

"Look on the bright side, they'll be stalked the entire time by their fans! Max is always with them, isn't he? They'll be running around hiding the entire time!" Dawn said optimistically.

May had calmed down and smiled at her two best friends. "I guess you're right!"

"Well, we should get ready. The sun is starting to set, and I heard tonight we're supposed to dress formal for dinner." Misty glanced at the sky, which was beginning to turn a slow orange.

"Alright."

The three stumbled out of the comfortable bed, walking down the stairs to the main pool deck before entering the restaurant room, and walking out the double doors and towards the elevator. Upon arriving their room, they quickly ran to the closet, throwing random dresses around as Dawn showered first. Then Misty showered, and then May, who happened to take the longest.

"Dawn, wear something that'll match your hair color… How about this?"

"No, I think that'll be way too much blue, May."

"Yeah, how about this one?" Dawn held up a pretty red, Chinese styled dress with two slits up the side.

"…Ooh. That's cute!" May laughed, and Dawn pulled on the dress, twirling.

"That shows off your gorgeous legs, Dawn!" Misty giggled, and the three began to look for something Misty could wear.

"You know what I just thought of…?" May started, handing Misty a white dress with a cinched waist, detailed sequin embroidery on the deep V-neck, and reached down to her knees.

"What?"

"What, other than Max and them, if the other guys were on the ship?" She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, holding up a strapless teal dress that reached down a bit further than mid-thigh length.

"I'd probably have to jump off this boat and swim to the nearest island." Misty commented, as Dawn zipped up the rest of her zipper.

"Oh well. Let's go!" May said, cheerfully pulling on her dress before they all slipped on their shoes and left, holding small clutches that held their pokeballs in them. They reached the large, double doors to the dining area, a large room with windows that revealed the fading sun, and lavishly dressed people were walking in slowly, laughing in a quiet, but regal manner. The entire room was decked out beautifully with gold silks, and traditional designs.

"Right this way, please." A waitress showed them to their table, and they sat down by the window, the gold, slightly transparent silk shades held back by golden drawstrings with tassels hanging off the end. The table was round, and white silk sat on it, plates and forks all arranged so prettily, it was a shame to have to move them.

Settled in their seats, all three stared out the window at the orange, pink-ish sea deep in thought. Dawn happened to look at the door while playing with her fork, and at that moment, she saw eight familiar boys walking in, dressed in black suits.

"Duck!" Dawn hissed, and dragged the others down under the round, silk-covered table cloth while Max, Drew, Brock, Ash, and Paul passed, Melvin, Todd, and Brendan following a different waiter.

"They sit by us!"

"Who?" May and Misty looked confused.

"Um, well, Max and his buddies, PLUS, Melvin, Todd, and Brendan!"

"Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now…" Misty mumbled to herself, slapping her forehead.

May looked as though she wanted to cry. She was grateful for wearing waterproof make-up at that point.

"May I help you?" All three girls looked at their waitress, whose eyebrow was puckered upwards, staring at them oddly.

"We…"

"Um…"

"I… needed help finding my fork." Dawn said, holding up her fork lamely.

"Right…" Their waitress nodded, only believing it because of Dawn's serious face. Peering in an almost suspicious way, they looked around to notice all eight boys facing the other way from them.

They sat properly in their seats, and ordered their food. Misty rubbed her temples.

"I need an aspirin." She mumbled.

"This is way too close of a call. But I do not want to miss dinner." May grumbled, forehead resting on the table. Dawn sighed, and Misty didn't notice Togepi wandering off from the table. She turned to Togepi, and grabbed it in time from going over to Ash's Pikachu.

"Now stay here with us, Togepi." She scolded gently, and Togepi, unaffected by the tone of her voice, cheerfully waved its arms around.

* * *

Morning had arrived again, and after a good breakfast the three sat out on some lounge chairs, bodies slick from swimming in the pool. Droplets of water fell off their skin, dropping onto the floor before evaporating into the air.

"That was fun!" The three got up to go to their room for a shower, and shopping. They laughed and giggled at random things, and Misty held Togepi close to her, giggling as she tickled the small pokemon. They didn't notice the five boys following them from behind.

"May?" All three froze at the all too familiar voice, and realized they were in their bikinis. They slowly turned to face Max, and four other boys standing behind him. Max stared in shock, whether it was from seeing his sister or the fact she was wearing something that had practically every guy ogling her (and Misty and Dawn's) superb, lithe body from all points of view. Shocked eyes met with panicked ones, as Dawn nudged May in the side.

"What should we do…?" She whispered, voice in near hysterics.

"We… jump off this boat?"

"May! Dawn! Misty!" The three looked back, only to see Melvin, Brendan, and Todd from behind.

"No, we jump off this boat, and swim to the nearest island." Misty grumbled, looking completely mortified.

"You know…" Dawn started, "I think… we'll… talk to you at dinner, bye!" And ran off past Melvin, Todd, and Brendan, dragging her two friends along with her.

"What… just happened?" Ash asked, watching the three run off at a frantic pace, practically tripping and almost fighting to get through the door.

"I don't know." Max said, glasses hanging off the tip of his nose.

"Hey Max!" Brendan greeted, smiling cheerfully. Max glowered at him. He didn't know why, but he didn't like Brendan all that much. Maybe it was just little brother overly protectiveness.

"Who're you guys?" Melvin asked, curious.

"This is May's brother, Max!" Brendan introduced.

"Hey, I'm Ash!"

"I'm Brock. Nice to meet you!"

"Drew."

"Paul."

"I'm Melvin." Melvin gave a sort of timid wave.

"I'm Todd."

"Oh! You're the one who took those photographs of Aerodactyl and Articuno, right?" Brock said, pointing to Todd.

"Yep."

"Look, I'd love to continue this conversation but I'd rather go talk to my sister." Max said, running past the three boys.

* * *

All three panted, standing by their closed door before running over to the shower. Misty got in first, then Dawn, then May and they all dressed in comfortable pajama pants and camis', obviously having no intention of leaving the room.

"Do they have room service?" May asked, searching through the side table drawers.

"Well, I know we can order food on the boat to our room."

"Let's do that then." Misty nodded, agreeing with May.

"I have no intention of leaving this room for the rest of the trip." Dawn grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Count me in." Misty shoved her face into her pillow, Togepi patting her shoulder affectionately.

"Well, Max is smart, he'll find out what room number we have eventually." May said, in desolation.

The other two groaned in response.

* * *

Um, slightly long chapter. Sorry if it's too long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Slightly altered from the preview, but chapter 2 will come out soon, hopefully!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: So Much Sweeter

Sorry for this really crappy update… THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS AGAIN!

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Chapter 2: So Much Sweeter**

_Satellite, in my eyes, like a diamond in the sky, how I wonder…_

------

Enjoy!

* * *

Flopped on their separate beds, the three's thoughts were out there. May was panicking about her brother, while Misty had her thoughts on the boys she'd just met, as did Dawn. But then again, I guess their thoughts could be summed under one specific phrase: what the hell were they going to do now?

"Argh! I can't just sit here! I'll go mad!" May cried, mussing up her hair. The TV played in the background; some lame soap opera that they paid no attention to.

"I'm hungry." Dawn mumbled, holding her stomach.

"Why don't we eat, then sleep on it?" Misty suggested, smiling and the other two couldn't help but be relieved at the calm look on Misty's face. She was, after all, the most responsible of them.

There were a few knocks at the door, and the three squealed at the thought of food, before jumping off their beds and running, lunging at the door. May grinned, pushing the other two back as she reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

"Finally--!" May said, happily but was quickly cut off with a little boy launching at her body, attaching to her waist as he cried out happily. Four faces stood behind, looking a bit awkward and confused.

"May!" Max cried, happy to see his older sister again.

"M-max…!?" May screeched, alarmed. As she fought to dis-attach her brother from her waist, Misty and Dawn stared at Paul, Drew, Ash and Brock awkwardly.

"So… um…" Ash started.

There was a long, awkward silence, only interrupted with May yelling and fighting her younger brother, whom was hanging onto her for dear life with a joyful expression on his face.

"Are you going to invite us in or what?" Paul said, irritated.

"Don't be so rude!" Dawn snapped, but nonetheless opened the door wider for them to enter.

* * *

"How'd you find our room?" May inquired, watching her younger brother. They were scattered around the room, Brock, Ash, Drew and Paul sitting on the spare chairs, while May, Max, Dawn and Misty sat, watching Max's face.

"Asked the hotel manager." He said, smugly. The three looked at him with an expression of annoyance.

"So… why exactly are you going to La Rousse?" Dawn asked politely, their faces turning towards the four boys sitting slightly away from them.

Paul snorted, arms crossed and looked the other way. Dawn twitched, and held back the urge to desperately begin pounding some manners into his head.

Ash cheerfully chimed in, in his dense way, "Battle tower!"

"Oh…" The three girls chorused lamely.

Max grinned at his sister's bewildered expression.

"Dad wanted me to go with them, when Ash came to challenge him a while ago. Wait 'til I tell him what you were wearing!" He snickered evilly, grinning haughtily at his sister.

"You wouldn't…" She warned, her voice dangerously low and calm. Max sweat dropped.

"Maybe I won't." He said, attempting to pacify his sister.

"That's better." She smiled brightly, and Max stared at his sister with a funny expression plastered on his face.

"So, why are all you famous boys traveling together?" Misty blinked wearily, teal eyes watching them.

"No reason, really. I guess." Brock shrugged.

"Last I heard, you three hate each other." Dawn pointed at Paul, Drew, and Ash. They all looked at each other. "Well, at least that you two hated him." She pointed out Drew and Paul first, then Ash. They simply rolled their eyes. Dawn huffed unhappily.

There was another awkward pause between the eight. There was suddenly a knock at the door and they all looked confused, exchanging glances with one another.

"The food!" The three girls all said together, pointing at each other, before laughing and clambering off the bed towards the door. The five boys watched them oddly.

"H-here you go…" They heard the flustered voice of a boy, and the three girl's squeals and thanks to him, "Um, there are also some flowers…"

"You call that some!?" They heard Dawn cry, and Misty groan.

"At least they smell nice…?" May said, trying to be optimistic. The door shut, and walked back in the girls with their food and bouquets of beautiful, colorful flowers.

May chucked her flowers at Max, who unhappily yelped at this, angry.

"What was that for?!"

"You just happened to be in the way." May huffed, before opening her container and quickly beginning to stir her spaghetti angrily. Max looked at her confusedly. The three sat in a small circle on the floor, staring at their food and angrily chewing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." May mumbled under her breath so softly that Max had to strain to hear her. They stood there, watching three girls angrily eat their food. Dawn looked up and frowned.

"Why are you all still here?"

"Do you want us to leave?" Paul asked her, dryly.

'No!' Something screeched from inside, but Dawn could barely hear her own thoughts. "YES!" She screeched, throwing her own flowers at him. He blinked in surprise when they landed straight into his face, and he twitched at her, about ready to throw them back before Brock quickly grabbed them away from Paul.

Misty looked up at them, smiling sweetly. "What she means to say is that we've got something to discuss. Please, show yourselves out." Her voice was deathly composed, and they could clearly see the underlying threat.

"Alright but I'm still calling Dad!" Max said, grinning cheekily but soon faded when May grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him close so that their noses were touching. She had a strangely polite smile on, eye twitching slightly.

"I suggest that you don't, Max, dearie." Her eyes were clearly scaring Max, whom found it hard to speak and walk away at the shock he'd just endured.

"R-right…" He squeaked, in a high-pitched voice before tottering behind his traveling companions.

They could clearly hear the door close, not noting the fact that there were no footsteps leading away from their door.

"Why meeeee?" May wailed, flopping backwards with her legs still crossed, her spaghetti on her stomach.

"You're not the only one who wants to die." Misty said miserably, staring at her salad.

"Can't we just… leave La Rousse the moment we get there?" Dawn suggested hopefully.

"No… they'll just follow us 'til the end of the world!" May cried, and Misty nodded to a slouching, unhappy Dawn.

"This isn't exactly how I planned our trip to La Rousse." May murmured.

"I know. Man, why don't they get the idea?" Misty pondered, mindlessly chewing on some green leaves.

"They deny it." Dawn answered easily, picking at her chicken.

"I say we get boyfriends or bodyguards to drive them off."

"But we're constantly traveling, May."

"…Throw them over the ship's edge?"

"That would basically be murder, Dawn."

"So?"

"… True…" May speculated, finger on her chin. Misty stared at her aghast.

"I can't believe you're even thinking that option!"

"So who exactly is stalking you guys, May?" Max stepped from the corner, four boys behind them.

"You never left!?" May screamed, sitting up abruptly, spaghetti amazingly still safe.

"Maybe if you were paying attention…" Drew sneered. May glared at him with ten times the force of her usual glare.

"Do you really want to know?" Misty asked, voice tired.

"Well, I'm sure we could work something out with them…" Brock said, sympathetically.

"Oh no, they are not easily convinced." Dawn snorted.

"Just who are they?" Paul was impatiently tapping his foot, arms crossed.

May sighed, "Melvin, Brendan, and Todd."

"Hey, those were the three from the other day!" Brock pointed out.

Max scrunched up his nose in disappointment, "Stinks for you."

"Thank you for the amazing consolation, Max." May pointed out sarcastically, and Drew couldn't help but smirk at her.

Pikachu had suddenly chimed in cutely on Ash's shoulder. The three girl's eyes lit up.

"What a cute Pikachu! C'mere, Pikachu!" Misty cooed, and Pikachu cheerfully hopped off of a protesting Ash, and Misty picked him up.

"You're so cute!" May poked at Pikachu's cheeks lightly, and Dawn giggled.

"How do they change moods so quickly…?" Ash said, staring at them incredulously. Brock, who stood beside him, stayed silent. Paul and Drew spared him a glance that clearly said they were thinking about his naïveté.

"So, what're you going to do about it, May?" Max asked, watching his sister's face carefully. She shrugged in response.

"I guess we'll just avoid them, eh?" She looked at Dawn and Misty, who nodded in response.

Ash's stomach suddenly growled.

"Can we go eat now?" He whined, and Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder, agreeing with him.

"Sure." Brock shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's that." Drew mumbled.

"Okay, see you later, May!" Max said cheerfully, and the three waved at the departing boys, this time paying attention to the footsteps growing distant from their cabin door.

* * *

The three were laughing wildly, as a random show played on the TV, while they played Monopoly, Dawn in the lead.

"Did you see the way Misty was looking at Ash!?" May howled with laughter, and Misty blushed brightly.

"I was not!" She screeched indignantly, face still flaming wildly.

"And what about you, May? I think Drew likes you!" Dawn giggled, and May stared at her with blank eyes.

"You're kidding! Hmm, well he is cute…" May admitted, grinning sheepishly. Misty cooed silly and ridiculous things about May and Drew, May protesting and attempting to hit her friend.

"But what about Dawn…? I think she likes Paul! After all, he was the only one you talked to!" Misty grinned, poking fun at Dawn.

"No way, no way!" Dawn squeaked, waving her hands wildly in front of her face.

"Whatever!" May laughed, and the three resumed their friendly, competitive game of Monopoly, Dawn ultimately winning in the end.

"HAH! I win!" Dawn laughed, pointing at the two bankrupt losers.

"How the heck…" Misty said, sweat dropping.

"Dang it…" May said, but still laughed anyways.

Laughter and friends made everything so much sweeter.

* * *

"So, what did you guys think of my sister and her friends?" Max asked curiously, watching his companions' faces closely.

"They were nice." Brock said, smiling at the young boy.

"I liked them." Ash said, grinning cheekily.

"The blue haired girl was annoying." Paul said, obviously in a bad mood.

"They seemed nice." Drew shrugged, being polite about said girls. Truthfully, he thought they were crazy but Max's sister was still quite cute in his eyes.

Max nodded, and grinned. "I'm surprised you don't think they're completely out of their minds!" He smiled cheerfully, and continued to chew on his food.

Paul and Drew sweatdropped. 'That's exactly what we think.'

* * *

Aghh! Sorry for this really crappy chapter. I'm so stressed; I didn't realize my teachers would pile more and more homework so quickly! …Okay that was a complete lie, I kind of knew that, but I wasn't expecting this much! This chapter was especially short, so I'm sorry about it's pathetic length. (Tear)

Oh well… Hope you liked this chapter, and please review!

I gobble them up like ramen noodles!


	4. Chapter 3: Heart Shaped

GACK! So sorry for this stupid late update! I have a three-day weekend, so it gives me time to update. I blame not updating on… my stupid AP tests and homework!

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Chapter Three: Heart Shaped**

_The water is wide, I cannot get o'er, and neither have I wings to fly… Give me a boat that will carry two… and both shall row my love and I…_

------

I hope you enjoy this stupid, horribly written chapter! Oh yeah!

Another thing, to clear things up, I'd like to mention which pokemon people have, well, mainly May, Misty, and Dawn.

May: Bulbasaur, Beautifly, Blaziken, Eevee, Skitty, Squirtle.

Misty: Togepi, Psyduck, Goldeen, Horsea, Dewgong, Gyrados.

Dawn: Piplup, Buizel, Pachirisu, Buneary.

* * *

The morning rose slowly, casting a gorgeous pink, orange hue across the ocean, while furthering spanning out as the light faded was the clear, crisp blue that reflected on the ocean's waters. May, Dawn, and Misty were sleeping peacefully, before the ship suddenly tilted and all three fell out of their soft beds with a loud 'oomph!'

"What the heck!?" Dawn screeched, bed covers over her head, her blue, button up pajama top askew and her usual blue capris' riding up to her thighs.

"E-ngh?" Misty asked, an incoherent noise coming from her throat as she lay on the floor, her bed covers still covering her body, as she laid face planted on the ground.

May, on the other hand, simply curled up on the floor in a ball, covers shielding her body as she lay comfortably and continued to sleep. Then, abruptly, the ship tilted again, and May screeched as she slid and hit her bed.

"Ow… This isn't what I expected when I woke up…!" She mumbled angrily, and her light pink pajamas, which were similar to Dawn's, her top slightly unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulder, while her pants were half off, revealing her undergarments slightly.

Misty rubbed her eyes. "Maybe there's something wrong with the ship…" She yawned, unaware of the terrified looks on May and Dawn's eyes.

"What if…" May started.

"…The ship suddenly…" Dawn continued.

"Hits a rock…"

"…And we all…"

"Go sinking to the bottom of the ocean!?" The two exclaimed at the same time, a mental image of them drowning in their room appearing in their heads.

May appeared to be about ready to start hyperventilating, while Dawn was clutching her blankets for dear life. Misty rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh please, we can always make a big hole in the side of the ship and swim out with our pokemon!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Misty, you're genius!" Dawn and May cried, and Misty grinned smugly.

"I know, I know."

"Well, let's go see what's wrong with the ship…" Dawn said, and at that moment the ship suddenly tilted again, causing the three girls to lose their balance and fall onto the floor from their sitting positions once again.

* * *

Changed and fully dressed, their hair combed and pokemon in place, the three walked up onto the main deck. Another large sway of the boat caused them to grab onto the nearest things, which happened to be the railing. Dawn spotted something hitting the side of the water, and pointed it out to the three. The large white ship had stopped moving and was being pushed around by some large Tentacool and Tentacruel taking turns tackling the ship. The other people on the ship were screaming, and Misty placed Togepi into her bag, as Togepi looked about, confused.

"Why the heck are they attacking the ship!?" Misty cried out, watching as her favorite pokemon continued to bash against it, the ship swaying and tilting from side to side.

"Are we in their territory, or something?" Dawn strained, as another shook rumbled against the ship.

"May!" The three saw eight familiar faces running towards them, and the three looked as they were about ready to jump off the ship and join the Tentacool and Tentacruel.

"May! It's so good to see you again!" Brendan grinned, grabbing May's hands. She sweatdropped, although her smile was strained, she truly looked like she was about to grab his hands and throw him overboard.

Misty and Dawn could practically read the evil thoughts going on in May's mind.

"Uh, hello… Misty…" Melvin said, blushing as he waved in his usual timid way.

"Hi Dawn!" Todd said cheerfully, and with his camera that he seemed to be attached to the hip with, quickly snapped one of Dawn. Her hands twitched, and at that moment she wanted to grab his camera and being stomping wildly on it.

May glared at Max, who was grinning slyly, as Ash smiled cheerfully, completely unaware of the black moods coming from the three girls, as Paul and Drew simply looked away, and Brock, the only one aware of the situation, looked down over the edge of the boat.

Another tip caused them all to focus their attention on the sides of the boats, children crying and mother's voices high-pitched and cracking, fathers demanding to know what was going on.

"U-um, this is your captain speaking, I repeat, this is your captain speaking…"

Everybody had quieted down, and looked up at the deck where the DJ would have usually been playing music, as their captain held the microphone, looking down nervously at everyone.

"It seems we've stumbled onto the Tentacool and Tentacruel's territory, that was not here previously… Normally we would move again, but these pokemon are amazingly aggressive and the crew has decided that it would be a bad idea…" He cleared his throat, and the silence was unbearable. "We may be stuck here a few hours until the pokemon decide to stop bothering us…"

People began screaming at him, "They aren't going to stop! We'll sink if we stay here!" Random voices were crying out their opinion, angry mutterings passing through the crowd.

"Alright then!" Dawn cried, and Misty and May nodded as well. People turned to watch them curiously.

"Go, Buizel, Piplup!" A shot of white light appeared, and the familiar orange colored pokemon emerged before diving into the water. The tipping stopped for a moment, as Misty rushed to the other side.

"Gyarados!" She threw the pokeball into the water, and it flew back into her hand as a large, blue dragon pokemon appeared, a loud roar coming from it's mouth.

"Alright, go, Squirtle! Beautifly!" Throwing two pokeballs into the air, a turtle and butterfly shaped pokemon appeared through the sparkling white light, Beautifly landing on May's head as Squirtle ran and slipped under the railing and straight into the water, with Buizel.

"Shall we get this started?" Misty grinned, Dawn laughed as May nodded. People were curious as to what they were doing, and wondering why they were treating this as nothing.

Misty released her Horsea, Goldeen, and Dewgong into the water, Dewgong over with Gyarados, Horsea and Goldeen with May and Dawn's pokemon. Psyduck suddenly released itself from its pokeball, and fell into the water, slowly sinking before realizing it'd need air and it couldn't swim. Misty twitched. The Tentacool and Tentacruel looked a bit nervous, slightly backing up, but staying there, interested in what they were going to do.

"Psyduck!!" Misty cried angrily, and a Tentacruel thought that, to its advantage, and attacked Psyduck, wrapping its long tentacles around Psyduck's squishy head, squeezing tightly, and fellow people gasped.

"Aren't you going to recall it!?" Ash cried, and Misty suddenly grinned. They watched as Psyduck stayed under water, pain written across its face.

"Psyduck, use Psychic!" Quickly opening it's eyes, they glowed an eerie blue as it blasted a large wave of energy, knocking out many of the water pokemon. Misty pulled out her pokeball, and called Psyduck back.

"Your turn, Beautifly! Use sleep powder!" With a cute cry, it flapped its wings, a beautiful light, airy blue powder floating down onto the Tentacruel and Tentacool. It flew, stopping its attack as it passed over everyone else, before coating the other pokemon with a light powder and in seconds, the water pokemon were asleep.

"Alright, round them up and drop them somewhere else!" Dawn said cheerfully, and the pokemon began to pile the Tentacruel and Tentacool somewhere else, letting them settle underwater, on comfortable sea beds before swimming back onto one side of the ship.

People watched this, children cheerfully pointing out and giggling at the pokemon, while others sighed with relief.

"Great job, everyone!" Misty said cheerfully, and the three recalled their happy pokemon for a rest.

Dawn turned around to face the captain, "HEY! Get this ship moving! I want to get to La Rousse!" She pointed to the captain, and stuttering, he quickly managed a 'thanks' before running off to start the ship up again.

"May!" Max grinned, watching his sister walk over.

"Well, it's been a while since we did that." Misty commented, and Dawn giggled.

"Very true." Dawn nodded, smiling before stretching and purring happily.

"Your Psyduck can't swim…?" Brock asked, quirking an eyebrow. Misty reddened.

"Eh… yeah, he's an… oddball…" Misty sweatdropped, and May and Dawn grinned at her red face.

"So how's Munchlax doing, Max?" May turned back to her younger brother, and Max, eyes shining, eagerly pulled out a pokeball before letting the familiar chubby pokemon come out.

It gave a cheerful cry, and with the appearance of it's former master, it quickly cried again and latched onto May's legs, rubbing its cheek against her calf.

"Hi, Munchlax!" May smiled broadly, catching the attention of Drew.

"U-um, this is your captain speaking again, w-we will be holding a party tonight, in honor of our three saviors…"

"Saviors…?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"S-so, please gather on the deck tonight…"

"Well, it's still a party!" May grinned coyly, and Misty stared at her, sweatdropping.

"I repeat…"

* * *

The night had flew across the sky quickly, stars twinkling merrily as the crew worked hard at setting up the main deck of the ship. Cute, circular lanterns hung across in a zigzag way, brightening up the atmosphere, and tables set up with large amounts of food, random people walking around and smiling to each other, small booths were set up, almost like a regular festival found in regular towns and cities.

"How cute!" Dawn cooed, clad in dark navy jeans and a purple, deep-V neck sleeveless shirt, dark purple ruffles underlining her bust, the rest below flaring out over her hips.

"Where should we go first?" Misty's hair fell down her back, completely straightened. It'd taken at least an hour to do, but the three were quite happy with the results. She wore a denim mini skirt, and a white tube top with a cream sequin shrug over it. She held Togepi in her arms.

"Let's go eat!" May cried out, wearing denim shorts in a dark blue, her red shirt was underlined at her bust and tied in the back in a sheer, red fabric, a beautiful golden butterfly climbing up the side of the shirt.

"Typical May!" Max said, his voice coming from behind them. May turned, and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Max."

"I'm just speaking the truth!"

"Hey, May!" Brendan's voice came from behind, and May hardened, eye twitching slightly.

"If he's here, then that means…" Dawn started, looking at Misty.

"Well then, let's go that way!" Misty said quickly, grabbing a stiff May and Dawn by their arms before sprinting off and mingling into the crowd.

"E-eh? W-wait, May!" Brendan turned to run after them, but had gotten lost in the crowd in the process, Melvin and Todd right behind him.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not in that situation!" Ash remarked.

"Look, look! It's Ash, and oh my god, Paul, and… Drew with them! It's all three!" A random girl cried out, followed by millions of other squealing cries, and it seemed the ship was bouncing in the water as girls rabidly ran towards Ash, Paul, and Drew.

"No, I think you're in a worse situation." Max pointed out innocently, and Brock nodded as well.

"…" Paul bit back a very friendly word usually used in this sort of situation.

"Ah, Misty? May?" Dawn cried, her midnight blue hair flying around as she looked around wildly. "Shoot! I don't know where they are!" She cried. She blinked, noticing something out of the corner of her eye. It looked like someone with lavender hair hiding… between two booths….

"Paul?" She blinked, and her eye twitched as his hand reached out to slam over her mouth. He looked like he'd just run three miles straight without breathing, and was panting wildly as he looked around, paranoid. He took his hand off of Dawn's mouth, who was waiting quite patiently for an answer.

"…" Paul was quiet, almost as if he didn't want to answer, or too embarrassed to.

Dawn simply raised an eyebrow at this; arms crossed, but sighed in defeat. "Well, whatever. Since you're here, let's go!" Dawn grinned cheerfully, before grabbing him and dragging him off to a small booth full of sunglasses. She giggled, Paul watching her from behind, poker face on as usual. She pulled off two pairs of heart shaped glasses, before holding one out to Paul. He stared at it.

"Put it on." She said, innocently.

"No."

Dawn twitched. "Please?"

"No."

Dawn rolled her eyes, and not taking no for an answer, put them onto Paul's face herself. With a struggle, of course. The two were fighting, Paul grasping Dawn's wrists as she attempted to put the glasses on his face. Passerby's giggled and pointed at them, cooing about how much they must love each other and how cute a couple they were. Dawn and Paul didn't here, and Dawn finally succeeded in putting on the glasses. She laughed at Paul, and put on her own as well. The man running the booth, without them knowing it, snapped a picture of the two, Dawn's face blushing as she laughed, random strands of blue hair floating in the wind, one hand holding a side of the sunglasses, while Paul stood by her, his face a light shade of pink, whether from exertion of trying to keep her off of him or something else, and his plum hair was slightly waving in the wind.

"Ah, I wish I had brought more money!" Dawn giggled, pulling off the glasses. Paul watched her, pulling his off as well. But just as she was about to put them back in their spot, Paul grabbed hers and paid for the two. Dawn, in shock, blinked rapidly at him, and he turned to her, cheeks red, holding out the sunglasses she had been wearing to her. She blinked a few more times, before smiling widely and holding the sunglasses to her. Paul had already begun to walk out of the shop, his heart-shaped sunglasses in his pocket (so no one could see, of course) before the man running the booth tapped Dawn's shoulder. She turned, and he smiled before handing her a photo he'd taken with his old fashioned camera.

Dawn held it in her hand, and gave another beautiful smile, before pocketing it in her bag and turning to chase after Paul.

* * *

Ikarishipping! Ikarishipping! Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Contestshipping are my CRACK!

Hope you enjoyed this really badly written chapter! It was only 7 pages on Microsoft Word, so in my words it's short. But hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible! Next, is…. Well, I'll probably be able to fit Contestshipping and Pokeshipping in the next chapter…

Yay for marshmallow fluff!

Review, please! I eat them like I gobble Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Contestshipping marshmallow fluff!


	5. Chapter 4: Candy Sweet

OH YEAH. I'M UPDATING. OH BABY! …Lol. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM! And for that… I'm updating…

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Chapter Four: Candy Sweet**

_Kumo wa nagarete'ru… kaze wa utaidasu… (The clouds are floating by… the wind is singing…)_

_Itsumo hashitte'ta… kono michi no soba de… (Even now, along the streets I always used to run along…)_

_Ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte… iru…(White flowers are blooming and smiling…)_

------

Oh yeah, those lyrics are from Card Captor Sakura, the second movie The Sealed Card, and the song is called "Arigatou" and is sung by Sakura! It's such a cute song, with really cute parts… Lol! It makes me want to write!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

May was giggling secretly, as she hid between two booths, as random people stopped to stare at her oddly, as she bustled incoherent things and squealed randomly, and finally when she had stopped, she looked around, blinking naively and confusedly at why everyone was staring at her oddly. She turned again, and suddenly Dawn and Paul were gone!

"Uwah! Where did they go!?" She hissed, and pouted unhappily. She crossed her arms, and began to jog through the crowds. She looked around, not really paying attention to any of her surroundings, looking around and about for somebody's familiar hair… and without knowing it she collided into Ash.

"Ow! Sorry, I was in a rush… Oh, hello." She blinked; catching herself before she'd fallen back and hurt her poor bottom that had probably been abused by that enough already. Ash smiled and nodded, Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu gave a happy little cry, and waved its arms cutely about.

"Oh, you're so adorable! I know Casey would have adored you!" May laughed, petting Pikachu and ignoring Ash.

"Casey…?" He looked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"She's a friend of ours, she loves yellow and stripped pokemon! Her favorite baseball team is the Electabuzz. She's simply obsessed!"

"Oh…" Ash nodded, acting as if he completely sure of himself. But when was he ever?

"By the way, have you seen Misty?" May glanced at Ash, and he shook his head. "Oh, well have you seen Dawn then? Or Paul?"

"Why?" Ash stared at her suspiciously.

"No reason!" She gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head and waving her other hand about in front of her face.

"Right…" Ash continued to watch her, wary.

"Maaay!" May turned, and watched as Misty waved wildly and ran through the crowds to greet her, Drew behind her.

"Hi, Misty! Wait 'til I tell you what I saw!" May was bubbling with excitement, looking about ready to blow up with enthusiasm.

"Oh, about what?" Misty stared at May's face, curious, while May giggled like a she was still the schoolgirl talking about her crush.

Drew stood by May and Ash, watching her oddly, as she relayed her observations to a gasping Misty, who, at every proper few seconds, gave a gasp, or a 'ooh!' or 'ahh!' as if they were the audience of some show, being directed what to say.

"No way!" Misty gasped, and the two continued to gossip about Dawn and Paul. They giggled to each other, and Ash rubbed the back of his neck, confused.

"Do you understand them?" Drew simply rubbed his temples at Ash's question.

"Hmm…" May eyed Ash for a minute, but he wasn't exactly looking back at her… And May allowed herself a feral grin, but quickly hid it so Misty wouldn't realize that she was going to ditch her and leave her all by herself with Ash.

"Oh! Food! Let's go that way!" May cried, grabbing Drew's arm suddenly and dragging him off like a rag doll, fading into the midst of unfamiliar faces.

"Wha…?" Misty blinked, reaching one hand extended that had been too short to reach May's wrist in time.

She gave a glare that would have surely rivaled Satan's, in the direction of where May had gone, and other people in the crowd, who happened to be in the range of her glare, began to sweat and quickly moved out of the way of the deathly aura that surrounded Misty.

"YOU SUCK!!" She screeched, voice raised at least two decibels, that must have surely shook the boat to its core, and random people ducked behind booths and between them, thinking it was surely the Apocalypse.

* * *

May was snorting with laughter by then, squished between two booths, Drew gazing at her with a mixed expression of amusement and pure horror.

"What was that?" He asked carefully.

"Misty's temper…" May managed, between breaths she somehow snuck in between her laughter. She held her stomach, and had to lean against the cool, wooden wall of the booth as she finally caught her breath.

"Remind me never to get her mad then…" Drew said, eyeing past May's body and into the crowds of people, making sure Misty was nowhere near them.

"She'll probably slaughter me later, but I know she'll thank me for it." May grinned cheekily, and Drew quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You mean as in she likes Ash?"

"Hmm, it's a possibility. But his naïveté may cause her to smack him a couple of times."

"Ahh, well she'll probably need a brick if she wants anything to get through his thick skull." Drew remarked, and May giggled.

"Ah, darn, I still don't know where Paul and Dawn are." May pouted again, and Drew smirked at her cute expression.

"What are you, a stalker?" He retorted, and May stared at him.

"I am not a stalker!" She glared angrily at his cheeky expression.

"Really now…" He shrugged, walking past her, hands in his pockets in a manner that clearly said he didn't care.

May stared after him, glaring, as if it would make any difference. Then she noticed he was walking away, "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to kill her!" Misty's face was a slight shade of pink, as Ash followed her, eyeing her with caution. Togepi, unaware of Misty's deathly anger, simply cooed happily in her arms. Pikachu sweatdropped on Ash's shoulder, slightly hiding behind his head. Misty held May's wallet in her hand, sighting as she noted May had dropped it on her mad dash with Drew, away from them.

"She must have been really hungry…" Ash said, obviously unaware of May's true intentions. Misty sighed at Ash's complete and utter denseness, but on the other hand was quite relieved he didn't realize anything. Her cheeks were colored pink, almost as if a rose had been dusted lightly and removed of its brilliant shade, leaving only the underlying basis of pink. Misty tightened her hold slightly on Togepi, lips a in a nervous line. Ash watched her slouched figure with curiosity.

The two began to approach the heart of the party, a large circle with the music blasting, all the lanterns leading up to the large tower and shining radiantly down on the dancing couples. Couples stared at each others eyes, girl's and women alike with shining eyes filled with a shimmer of happiness, the men and boys smiling too, although their cheeks crimson with embarrassment and emotion.

"How pretty…" Misty gasped, her voice breathy and light.

"Yeah…" Ash stood beside her, watching the people dancing. He glanced at her face, her eyes luminous and shining a unique color of turquoise, lips set to a pleased smile. He turned a little red and looked back at the dancing couples.

"Uh… Do y-you… want to dance…?" He asked, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at his feet, his face glowing bright, bright red.

"E-eh…?" Misty blinked, taking in a sharp breath. Her face turned a darker hue of a Corsola's skin, and she smiled nervously at the ground.

"W-well if you don't want to-" He said, awkwardly, but was cut off.

"I would love to!" Misty smiled dazzlingly at him, and he in return gave an adorable smile. Misty put Togepi down, and Pikachu in turn jumped down from Ash's shoulder, talking with the younger baby pokemon.

Grasping each other's hands, everybody danced gracefully in a waltz, which seemed too old of a dancing style for them, and still young and perfect for that night. Misty giggled, as she looked past Ash's head and watched as Pikachu mock danced with Togepi, and Ash turned his head slightly, smiling back as well.

The two were a perfect match, stepping in time with each other just right, and others watched in admiration, and enviously, girl's wishing they could have had him as a partner. A few girls stood in the shadows of a little outside the circle, and the three turned angrily, away from the site.

A random photographer taking pictures of the event was snapping away at random dancing partners, before taking notice of the two dancing. Looking through his camera lens, he watched with an intense glimmer in his eye, almost as if the two inspired him. Steadying his camera, he stared at them through the lens, before clicking the button, and hearing the click of the shutter, he looked through his camera's screen, flipping to the picture.

The two stared at each other, almost lovingly, the boy's hat off, Misty's eyes closed and she gave a wide smile, their hands holding each other lightly, Ash watching her, his eyes half lidded and a small, but perfectly genuine, smile on his face. Their steps were almost airy, as if they were dancing on the air, moving perfectly in synch with each other, and the lights shone down on them, and the film taker couldn't help but smile. The music was slowing down and fading, when it was truly not, in Ash and Misty's ears. There was nothing but them, the feel of the atmosphere that wrapped itself around them, and the lights from the cute, circular Chinese-styled lanterns and they waltzed, unaware of the people that watched in admiration at young love.

* * *

"I wonder what Misty and Ash could be doing right now…" May pondered aloud, putting a finger to her chin, the other hand behind her resting gently just above her bottom. Drew glanced back from the corner of his eye, almost as if he was acknowledging her, but at the same time ignoring her. May huffed, annoyed with the lime-haired coordinator.

'What's his problem, anyway?!' May, for the umpteenth time that day, pouted again. She puffed up her cheeks unhappily, but soon a booth that was selling cotton candy caught her eye. Her eyes lit up, her azure eyes were smiling in themselves. She ran past Drew, going straight for the light, pink clouds that were being wound in a circular motion. Drew watched her as she ran happily towards the sweet candy, and he gave a small smile at her childish actions.

Just as she reached for her wallet, May blinked. She realized that her back pockets felt a lot lighter than usual… and that was she realized she'd accidentally dropped it when she had run away from Misty! May was tempted to bang her head against the counter in the booth.

"Lost your wallet?" Drew commented, and May glared at him.

"Shut up." Drew simply laughed at her, and May couldn't help but blush a bit, turning back to watch the cotton candy when she was really staring at Drew from the corner of her eye. She noticed as he held up a finger, and she turned at him, only to have a large bag of pink cotton candy shoved in her face. She blinked, almost confused as to what she was supposed to do with it. She received the bag gently, hearing it crinkle against her fingertips, as Drew paid and, in his usual stance, began to walk off. She opened it up, as she jogged to catch up to him, walking next to him. She pulled out a small piece, watching it separate and, putting it in her mouth, felt it melt suddenly against her tongue.

She pulled out another piece, and stopped, which ultimately caused Drew to stop to look at her. She held the piece of soft cotton candy out to Drew, her face clearly stating to eat it, or else.

"No way." Drew shook his head.

"Aw, but it's so good! I promise you'll like it!" May said coyly, and smiled sweetly at him. The girl running the cotton candy booth giggled at the two, and immediately pulled out a camera from who knows where, startling the other customers. She aimed it directly at the two, and stood patiently in the same spot, almost as if she was carved of stone, waiting good-naturedly for the ideal time to snap a picture. It seemed, people working on the ship had an odd obsession for cameras…

"Just eat it!" May protested, trying to put the stuff in Drew's mouth, but he was persistent and tightly shut. She pulled back, and Drew opened an eye to look at her. Her sapphire eyes were sad, and, what appeared to be tears in her eyes. He looked alarmed; he hated seeing a girl cry. He, internally, threw away his pride, and sighed.

"Fine…" He mumbled, and May grinned at him, tears completely gone. He rolled his eyes, and internally scolded himself at falling for such a trick. Sighing, once again, he opened his mouth, and May gleefully put a piece in, giggling as her face was alit with radiance, making her glow.

With a snap, the girl took a picture and giggled, squealing to herself. She flipped on the menu, and returned to her pictures, eyeing the photograph she had just snapped. Staring at it, she cheerfully gave another coo, a loud one at that, which caused Drew and May to turn to her. She motioned them over, and the two glanced at each other, before turning to walk over to her.

"Yes…?" May asked, curious as to why the girl was frothing with happiness.

"Would you like a copy of this picture? I can have it printed for you, if you'd like!" She smiled, handing them the camera. Drew and May took one glance at it, before turning bright shades of scarlet. They stared at the photograph, in which May's eyes were polished a perfect, sapphire blue, which could possibly have outshone even the finest jewel, a wide, open smile almost as if she was saying 'ahh' to Drew, whose eyes were closed, mouth open, cheeks a light shade of cherry color, as May fed him the fluffy pink candy.

"Um, sure…" May said, and before she knew it the girl swiped the camera from her hand and grinned, almost evilly in a sense, and nodded before walking towards the back of the booth and hooking the camera up to the laptop she kept on hand, a small printer specifically made to print photos in regular sizes off the laptop. The printer was on, and began to move as it printed out, on regular glossy paper, a photograph, and then another. She handed the two to May and Drew.

"Have a nice night!" She waved enthusiastically and wildly as the two left the booth.

Brendan watched from another booth, gritting his teeth, while a several girls murmured angrily amongst each other, each holding small books and pens and photographs, before running off in the other direction.

* * *

The three small groups wandered together before meeting up in front of a large, buffet table where Max and Brock were situated, eating away.

"May!" Misty cried, then blinked. "MAY!" She screeched angrily, and Dawn sweatdropped as May began to back up. Ash, Paul and Drew had already sat down, and the five watched with interest.

"Don't kill me, please! I'd like to live to twenty-one!" May whimpered, as Dawn attempted to stop Misty from destroying May. She stood between the two, and sweatdropped again.

"Why twenty-one?" Dawn asked.

"So I can drink, get myself drunk silly, then I won't even feel death when Misty gets me!" May said, almost as if her logic was completely sane. Which, in a sense, it was. And yet…

"MAY!" Misty pushed Dawn aside, and tackled May in a fierce hug. "You are my best friend!"

Dawn stared at Misty in shock, and May, patted Misty's back cautiously and confusedly.

"I know…?" She said, unsure of herself.

"I'll explain later!" Misty said, holding up a small envelope. She winked, and the other two grinned.

"Well then, let's eat!" May said, laughing as she sat down at the large, circular table covered with a white cloth, eating her candy sweet cotton and laughing and exchanging smiles with the friends, and family, around her. They'd walked around with each other, before all of them piled into a random photo booth, and depositing several coins, took silly pictures of each other, stuffed in that small box, all eight of them laughing as they portrayed their silly pictures, before picking up the strip outside, pointing and giving amused smiles to their faces.

Life was perfect, it seemed.

* * *

Okay, a little Pokeshipping and Contestshipping fluff. I suppose. Yeah. Uh-huh. YEP!

OH YEAH. I LOVE THESE SHIPPINGS! They're my… CRACK!

Mm. Crack.

Review, please! Next to Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping, reviews are my soul food!

I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was only eight pages… (Tear) I'll try and make the next chapter longer.


	6. Chapter 5: Just Maybe

(Wailing) I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING PEOPLE! I just have this sudden spur, to write this story. Ah, weekends are amazing, don't you all agree? Lol!

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Chapter 5: Just Maybe**

_Yume wo noseta kuni wa, (The land where we rode our dreams,)_

_Kioku kara tabidatsu, (Set forth from our memories,)_

_Mata aeru yo. (We'll meet again.)_

_Ima wa hohoende… (For now, please smile…)_

------

I hope you're excited, everyone! This is the chapter, with the mad introduction of the fan girls!

Fangirls: (All OC)

Shizuka: Blonde hair, and green eyes. (Drew)

Jesse (Not Team Rocket girl): Light blue hair, with darker blue eyes. (Drew)

Britney: Light red hair, with teal eyes. (Drew)

Yumi: Light brown hair, with vibrant purple eyes. (Ash)

Kiki: Light purple hair, with light, light pink eyes. (Ash)

Crystal: Black hair, with teal eyes. (Ash)

Lili (pronounced "lee-lee"): Twin to Riri. Light, orange hair with brown eyes. (Paul)

Riri (pronounced "ree-ree"): Twin to Lili. Light, orange hair but with dark, cobalt eyes. (Paul)

Hiromi: Dark purple hair, with gold eyes. (Paul)

* * *

"G'night, May!" Max waved, as the three girls walked out of the elevator, on their floor. May smiled back, waving as the golden-mirrored doors began to close. The three walked through the halls, before finally reaching their room near the end of the hall. They blinked, noticing a folded piece of paper taped to their door. Misty, who was in the middle of their little intimidating line, pulled the paper off and opened it, May and Dawn's faces closing in on the paper as well.

'Meet us at the main deck tomorrow at 10 o'clock, and don't be late!'

The three blinked a few times, speechless.

"Is this a threat!?" Dawn said angrily, taking the paper and ripping it up into shreds.

"They sure know how to leave a threat…" Misty snorted, sighing.

"I just wonder who sent it." May commented, poking her temple as she stood in a very thoughtful stance, thinking wildly. The three stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, pondering over the same question.

"Hmm, well I'm sure it's not important!" Dawn said cheerfully, sliding their card in and hearing the familiar click, the red light switching to green quickly, before entering.

"Yep, I'm too tired to care." Misty yawned, stretching her back.

"Oh no you don't!" May yelled, grabbing Misty by the collar, and the three could hear the door click close loudly.

"What, what?" Misty screeched, practically choking as May pulled her close.

"You still have to tell us what happened…!" May grinned conspiratorially.

"Yeah, yeah!" Dawn giggled, staring straight into Misty's terrified face.

"What happened…?" She said, slowly, confused, before her face alit in realization.

"Ohh!" She grinned cheekily. "Okay, but if I tell you two have to tell also!"

"W-what…? It's not like anything happened between me and Drew…" May said quickly, face reddening, and ironically enough, Dawn pulled out the picture that had been situated in her back pocket.

"Oh really…?" Dawn said cleverly, laughing as May attempted to swipe the picture back.

"How cute!" Misty giggled, and May turned ultra red.

"Shut up!" May cried, snatching the picture and holding it close to her chest, giving a semi-pout and smile, before bursting into laughter with her two friends.

"Alright then…" Misty said, clapping her hands once and grabbing her pajamas. "We'll tell after we change and get ready for bed, okay?"

"Right!" The other two chorused, quickly stripping off their clothes and jumping into their comfy, silk pajamas before jumping on the bed, as Togepi yawned and began to sleep, curling up on Misty's pillow.

"So…" Misty started, and May and Dawn leaned in, not wanting to miss a single detail.

* * *

They were panting, after telling their stories; they'd each exerted so much energy swatting and hitting each other which end resulted in a large pillow fight. Small feathers were lightly falling down in the air, hanging there for a few seconds, almost, before lightly swaying as if pushed by a breeze, as three girls lay on the floor, curling by their broken, flat pillows, pulling their comforters off their bed and laying by each other, almost in a circle sort of way, smiling and letting out small puffs of breath, before gently falling into a slumber, that was as sweet as May's cotton candy.

Without realizing it, the night had passed quickly, and the sun arose with a happy demeanor, it's rays shining happily onto the white ship, warming up the sides and the water, and people slowly began to wake up and bustled about, getting the day ready. Fires were lit with the morning sun, and the smell of breakfast wafted out of the main breakfast eating area. It seemed only a few minutes had passed, for May, Misty, and Dawn, when in reality several hours had passed.

"Waah, is it already morning…?" Dawn mumbled, rubbing the sleep gently from her eyes.

"What time is it…?" May grabbed the clock from the bedside stand, feathers spotting her hair white in random spots, and she rubbed the top of her head, some of the feathers gently floating downwards and laying still on the ground, curved and beautiful.

"It's… only nine thirty in the morning." Misty said sleepily, checking the watch around her wrist. Togepi cheerfully cried out, before launching itself off the bed and attaching its little arms and body against Misty's head, who in turn got hit violently in the head. But she was too tired to even realize this.

"Ah… didn't we have to do something this morning…?" Dawn asked, yawning before rubbing the back of her neck in thought.

"Did we…?" May said airily, giving an odd, twisted expression up at the ceiling.

There was a small, pregnant pause.

"OH YEAH!" The three chorused loudly, before rushing and tumbling out of their pajamas and untangling themselves from their blankets, feathers stirring and flying everywhere, as they pulled out random clothes, throwing them about, from their closet.

"How about this…?" Dawn asked, pulling a shirt up to her chest.

"No, this one." May chucked a shirt at Dawn's face.

"Oh, okay." Dawn quickly pulled on her purple halter and pink skirt, before jumping on her bed and slipping on socks and pink flip-flops. Her favorite outfit, no less. She clipped her hair in the regular beige triangular clips, and pulled on her hat. She eyed herself in the large, vanity mirror. Her bathing suit was underneath it, just in case.

"There are feathers everywhere!" Misty cried, accidentally slipping on a pile and face planting onto the floor. She had a pair of light denim shorts on, and her bathing suit bikini top on as well. She slipped on a plain, large white t-shirt that reached a little bit below her hip.

"That was really smooth, Misty." May snickered, combing her hair before pulling on a plain white skirt, her bathing suit underneath, and wearing a shirt that had been cut off right underneath her bust line, a slight bit of her bathing suit peeking out, as she tied the last string on top.

"Let's just go…" Misty muttered angrily, kicking a pile of feathers before pulling on white flip-flops.

"Do we really have to go?" Dawn muttered, watching as May pulled on blue flip-flops.

"Well, it would be rude if we didn't." May said, innocently blinking at Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I guess so… I just hope it was worth getting up this early for!"

"Yeah, it's too early in the morning to be talking threats." Misty muttered, playing with a strand of hair absent-mindedly.

"It's never too early for threats." Dawn said, looking aghast at Misty.

"Eh, well we have to meet Max and them for breakfast." May giggled, blushing pleasantly.

"Ohh, isn't someone excited?" Misty teased, and Dawn was sniggering from behind her.

"Shut up! Let's just go!" May said, pouting, her face turning red like wildfire.

* * *

They ate small platters of fruit, sitting outside at a table on the main deck, it's white polished chairs with a style of a French café, situated by the railing of the boat and watching as they passed by leisurely, the clouds drifting slowly and lazily, water lapping up against the boat's sides.

"What a pretty day…" Misty murmured, chewing on a random piece of watermelon.

"It really is… I'm sure our pokemon would love it!" May giggled, before letting out all of hers, Dawn following suit.

Misty fed Togepi a small piece of fruit, getting a very content cry in response.

"Sure, why not?" She said, before releasing hers as well. As soon as Psyduck popped out of its pokeball, it stood there, holding its head, before turning to look at Misty. It stared at her for a while.

"What's wrong with Psyduck, Mist?" May asked, as Dawn and Misty stared at Psyduck's odd behavior.

"I don't know… What's wrong, Psyduck?" She asked, staring at it. It simply watched her back, before it's face began turning blue. "AH! Breath, Psyduck!" She screeched, shaking the pokemon violently.

"…I suppose I could have guessed that would happen." Dawn commented, before turning to her pokemon. Misty and May laughed, as Psyduck waddled off to watch the water, holding onto the railing.

"Excuse me…" A girl said, shyly. She had a cute, pale yellow shirt on with an orange shirt, and red hair, which ends curled slightly upwards, and teal eyes. "A-are you May Maple…?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be me…" May said, pointing to herself. "Do you need something…?"

"Oh! Right! Um, you were with… Mister Drew yesterday…?" She asked, a blush still situated on her cheeks as she played with her fingers and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Erm…" May said, sweatdropping, not really wanting to answer the question.

Her expression immediately got fierce. "If you want Mister Drew, you'll have to go through me!" She said, triumphantly, before running off.

"Uh…" Misty started.

"She's…" May said, still sweatdropping.

"Completely psycho? Bi polar? Weird? Has a split personality? Um…" Dawn suggested, still thinking of new words and phrases to come up with.

"Yeah… basically…"

* * *

"It's already ten o'clock and there's no one here!" Dawn said, impatiently.

"I say we just leave then." Misty mumbled.

"But then again, I kind of want to know who sent the note and why." May retorted, and Misty and Dawn groaned in unison, also acknowledging that fact.

"Hey, you three…" At least nine girls were standing in front of them, including the one that had just talked to them, standing off to the side, blush on her cheeks but still had that same vicious look on her face.

"Are you the girls who sent us that really stupid note?" Dawn asked, smiling politely. Although her comment was not so much as polite…

"Excuse me!?" One of the girls screeched; she had blonde, wavy hair with gorgeous green eyes.

Togepi gave a cry of fright, and immediately curled up. Misty glared full force at the girls.

"Hey, you scared Togepi!"

"So? We're here to talk, idiot." A girl with light purple and light pink eyes sneered.

"Who are you nine, anyway?" May inquired, tilting her head to the side, Beautifly situated making a noise of curiosity.

"From Drew's fan club, we remain loyal to only Drew, the rose coordinator! I'm Shizuka!" The girl with blonde hair and green eyes started dramatically, and May looked completely mortified.

"I'm Jesse!" Jesse had light blue hair, and her eyes were an even darker shade of cerulean.

"And I'm Britney, and together we're the top leaders of Drew's fan club!" Britney was the girl who had just talked to them, with her light red hair and teal eyes.

"We're the top three from Ash's fan club, the sweet, caring pokemon master! I'm Yumi!" She had light brown hair and brilliant purple eyes.

"I'm Kiki!" The girl saluted, with her light purple hair bobbing gently on her shoulders, and she had light pink eyes.

"And saving the best for last," She got a few glares, "I'm Crystal!" She had dark, silky black hair with teal eyes, waving her arms around dramatically.

"Of course, the silent but caring Paul…" A girl with light orange hair and brown eyes began, "I'm Lili!"

"I'm Riri, Lili's twin!" The girl had the same colored hair, but her eyes were dark, cobalt colored.

"And of course, I'm Hiromi!" She had dark purple hair and scary gold eyes.

"That's…great…" Dawn said, staring at them, eye slightly twitching. She looked like she wanted to put muzzles at the annoying girls.

"And we're here to deal with YOU three." They all pointed to Misty, May, and Dawn.

"Deal with us…?" Misty asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah! Stay away from our precious Drew!" Britney cried, flailing her arms about wildly.

"Ash wouldn't have any interest in you girls!" Yumi pointed violently, arm shaking, a frown set on her pretty face.

"Paul's ours!" Lili, Riri, and Hiromi all exclaimed.

"…Where should we go first when we land at La Rousse?" May asked, pointing at a random ramen shop located at the heart of the town.

"Maybe we should go there for lunch when we dock…" Misty murmured, and Dawn nodded.

They were paying no attention to the girls from their fan clubs.

"HEY!" Kiki screeched angrily.

"Ow…" Dawn said, hands over her ears.

"Just get this through your thick skulls; stay away from our boys!" Shizuka yelled, and they all stomped off in their 'intimidating' line.

"…" Everybody stared after them in silence.

"Let's just pretend that never happened." Dawn said, staring with an odd expression as the odd girls walked off.

"I just wasted a potential fifteen minutes of my life I'll never get back!" May sighed loudly, before stuffing her face with strawberries.

"Ah, whatever. We probably won't be seeing Ash, Drew, Brock, Max, or Paul after we dock in La Rousse." Misty pointed out, and May and Dawn nodded.

"Kinda sad…" Dawn said quietly to herself, poking her lip gently with her fork.

"Only because you like Paul…" May teased, poking her in the shoulder, giggling happily.

"Hmm…"

"Hi, May!" Max was suddenly standing next to May, hands on the table with his chin resting on it, only being tall enough for that.

"Uwah!?" The three screeched, and Max looked at them oddly.

"Good morning." Brock said, smiling and waving.

"Good morning!" Ash said, cheerfully waving as Pikachu jumped onto their table, playing with Togepi.

"…" Paul looked away, and Dawn could have sworn he was blushing. She began to blush as well.

"Ah, ha ha ha!" May laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, as her face grew red.

"We were just leaving…!" Misty commented quickly, smiling, attempting to keep the prickling heat of her cheeks down.

"Aw, you were?" Ash looked disappointed.

"May, where are you going in La Rousse?" Max intervened.

"Um…" May started, exchanging glances with Misty and Dawn.

"We're going to the Battle Tower!" Ash said, proudly, almost.

"We… don't know yet." Dawn said, slowly and carefully. May looked back at her with…. amusing expressions, to a passer by, that is. Max's eyes lit up, and May could have sworn she saw a completely evil smile on his face, for a nanosecond.

"Well then, why don't you go with us!" Max grinned, almost in a conspiratorially and plotting way.

"Uh…"

"We couldn't ever accept such a generous offer!" Misty said, smiling cheekily.

"But you should!" Ash protested, and noticed all the looks he was getting, "I-I mean, that is… if you want…" He said, reddening in the face. Misty looked like him, and stared down at her lap.

"Alright then, we will!" May said, smiling pleasurably, and waved the boys off, Misty and Dawn staring at her.

"And if your brother somehow manages to get you home…?"

"Where your DAD is waiting for you…?" Dawn finished for Misty.

"Oh, but I saw the looks on your faces!" May laughed, pointing at Dawn and Misty's mortified expressions.

"Oh yeah? We know you just want to go with Drew!" Misty shot back, and May abruptly stopped laughing.

"You know what?" Dawn suddenly said, holding a piece of paper, which was old and frayed and worn.

"Eh?" Misty and May turned their heads to watch Dawn's face, which was slowly pulling into a smile, that they'd never seen before, in all the years they'd known Dawn, it was the first time she'd ever smiled like that.

"I think we might just get the last dream on our list…" Dawn's face was soft, and May and Misty exchanged glances, before grabbing the paper from a dreamy Dawn, and, staring at the last item on the list, Misty sighed, and May smiled gently.

"Maybe…" Misty said, using her breathy voice once again.

'Just maybe…'

* * *

Okay, that was… erm… really bad, no? Well, I had to make up some OC characters for fangirls. Also, I know May, Misty, and Dawn never ended up eating breakfast with Max, Drew, Brock, Paul and Ash. I just... eh. Yeah. Eh.

…Don't worry, even if they do horrible things, they will end up dying in the end.

No, kidding, but… Lol!

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! DANG IT. It's only 9 pages! (Sighs)

Review, please! I…eat them like I kill fangirls! (…Eh heh… heh…heh…)


	7. Chapter 6: Knock 'Em Out

Sorry for this really late update! I will be making this chapter super long, because I don't feel like making two chapters out of the last day on the cruise and when they first arrive in La Rousse. Guess who likes May when they get there…!? Fellow reviewer **Azngrlelizabeth** gave this genius idea to me! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams **

**Chapter 6: Knock 'Em Out**

_Can't knock em out, can't walk away,  
Try desperately to think of the politest way to say,  
Just get out my face, just leave me alone,  
And no you can't have my number,  
"Why?"  
Because I've lost my phone._

_…_

_"I recognize this guy's way of thinking..."  
As he comes over her face starts sinking,  
She's like,  
"Oh here we go..."  
It's a routine check that she already knows; she's thinking they're all the same._

_…_

_Go away now, let me go,  
Are you stupid? Or just a little slow?  
Go away now I've made myself clear,  
Nah it's not gonna happen,  
Not in an a million years!_

------

I had to check to make sure I had put up a disclaimer for this story, and thank god I did…! So yeah, that disclaimer basically applies for the rest of this story, since I'm too lazy to add a disclaimer every single time. Hope you enjoy this late updated story chapter! By the way, the song is "Knock 'Em Out" by Lily Allen. It's… hilarious and amazing. It's different parts of the song, lol!

I hope the length is pleasing to the eye as well. Hee hee!

* * *

They walked with happiness back to their cabin, their moves so grateful they were practically dancing on air with delight. There was a sort of fluttery feeling in their stomachs, and that odd feeling you get whenever you're falling straight down on a roller coasters, all the positive and negative g's working on your body, and it was downright delicious, if the three had any opinion on it. 

"Oh my…" Dawn gasped happily, face positively radiant, but she was quite spacey at the moment, and a few random people paused to wonder how she avoided things and not crash into anything in such a state.

"…God…" May squealed, feelings of joy practically erupting, starting from that butterfly feeling in her stomach that went straight to her face, and she turned slightly pink.

Misty, the only sane one, simply sighed in perfect harmony with the other two.

"Who would have known?" Misty giggled, and May and Dawn furiously nodded in agreement.

"That task is potentially impossible!" May said in a very matter-of-factly voice, like she was a teacher explaining something hard and unexplainable to a class of bored students.

"I'm so happy!" Dawn cried loudly, passerbies stopping to stare at her oddly, wincing at the sound of her soprano voice.

Misty pondered cutely, Togepi cheerfully waving its arms around and practically singing to its unaware master.

"The best way to a man's heart…" She started.

"…" Dawn and May stared at her curiously, leaning in as if she would say something amazingly remarkable that was press worthy.

"Is through food…?" Misty was a little unsure of herself, while May and Dawn looked at her, thoughtful looks on their faces.

"I think they're different." Dawn said skeptically.

"I like how you used 'they're' and not specific names, because we all know you're in denial!" May accused, laughing, as Dawn turned bright red and fumed silently at May. Misty joined in. They then realized that they had walked straight past their door.

* * *

"Chocolate?" May asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"Nah, too lovey-dovey." Misty commented, and Dawn sighed at her suggestion, flipping through a magazine.

"Clothes?" Dawn asked, eyeing an expensive, but adorable dress a model was wearing.

Misty stared at her, and rolled her eyes. "That's too… stranger-ish."

"Stranger-ish?" Dawn quirked an eyebrow at Misty.

"Well, you know what I mean!"

"Not really." May snickered, and Misty blushed, pouting.

"Well, you give things like ties and clothes to people you barely know, right?" There was a small pause as Misty, May and Dawn locked eyes.

"Oh! I see what you mean now!" May and Dawn chorused, finally getting Misty's judgment.

"How about… just a regular lunch?" Dawn suggested.

"They say the best way is through the stomach." Misty said, but looked a tad dubious.

"And remember how different they are, they probably get these stupid gifts all the time!" May said, dejected and flopping back onto her bed. May sighed, as Togepi poked and cheered her head. Dawn's grip on her magazine was white, and she screeched in frustration before ripping it up.

"This is hopeless!" Dawn wailed, bits of glossy magazine papers with the intense gaze of a model, or little bits of their clothes, flying everywhere, and May blew a piece that had inconveniently landed on her nose, off.

"We need something unique…" Misty commented, gorgeous teal eyes closed as she contemplated her own words.

"I'm not very good at unique." May retorted, and Dawn laughed loudly.

"And you call yourself a coordinator!" Dawn was practically snorting with laughter from where she was, and May restrained herself from going over and strangling her.

"Well…" Misty glanced down at her watch. "Shall we go shopping then? This cruise has an amazing floor filled with the cutest shops! We could find something for tonight; it's our last night on the cruise! Let's leave with a bang!" Misty winked, and the three watched each other, a conspiracy practically gleaming in their eyes.

* * *

"Oh, no way! That's the dress I saw in the magazine!" Dawn cried, face super glued to the window, her breath creating fog against the smooth glass. 

"Dawn, are you not at all embarrassed at what you're doing?" May pointed out, and Dawn simply shook her head cheerfully.

"Don't worry, I think I can be embarrassed enough for the three of us." Misty said, rubbing her temples.

"Let's go in!" Dawn giggled, practically twirling into the shop.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" A girl in a crisp white shirt and black pencil skirt said politely, a smile on her face.

"I'd like to try that dress on!" Dawn asked, pointing without even looking back, with perfect accuracy at the dress in the window.

"Alright, this way, please!" She smiled friendly, and May and Misty sat down on comfortable, contemporary sofas in white and black in front of the dressing rooms, which were simply walls separating each other with cream curtains hanging off of a rod and clear Plexiglas over it a fancy black number, hanging in between each room. The two sat in front of the only room with its curtain closed, waiting for Dawn to finish changing, They could hear her banging around in the small room, tripping and cursing, and the two sweatdropped at their friend.

"Ta-da!" Dawn cried, opening the curtain open easily with the simple flick of her wrist. She was in a gorgeous, Chinese-styled dress, but it was cream colored with light gold outlines on the hem of the dress, stopping a little above her ankles, with large slits up the side that started from her hip down. It was sleeveless with the neck reaching up to her chin, a light gold dragon climbing from the bottom and around, obviously disappearing as the cloth parted at the sides, but continued upwards and stopped around her waist. On her feet were beige ballet flats. The dress revealed a great deal of leg, but still covering everything that needed to be covered. (1) Needless to say, May and Misty were impressed, and they even clapped in approval.

"That is gorgeous!" Misty gasped, but grinned with shine in her eyes.

"Daring!" May giggled, nodding her head in much approval.

"Now your turn…" Dawn said, eyes gleaming evilly.

"How about this, Miss?" The attendant asked, holding up a gorgeous dress that May couldn't resist, and politely grabbed the dress before rushing into the same dressing room Dawn had been in. Dawn sat comfortably next to Misty, and Misty started snickering.

"What's up, Misty?" May asked, voice coming from across them.

"I was thinking about how much Paul will sweat when he sees you, Dawn!" Dawn blushed bright red, but grinned mischievously.

"But of course!" May laughed at Dawn's comment.

"I'm done!" May said, gracefully stepping out, winking cheekily at the two. May cooed and Dawn giggled happily at May.

"That's hot." Dawn said, nodding, and Misty laughed, nodding in agreement. Togepi, it seemed, giggled as well, jumping and bouncing from on the couch.

May blushed, wearing a silk, red dress that had a deep V-neck, and straps that wrapped around the neck. It cinched along the sides, before stopping at the hip and flaring out in a pleated skirt fashion, and it reached to her mid thighs. The attendant handed her strappy peep-toe wedges that were black in color, with a cute bow on the front.

"Your turn, Misty!" May cooed, and Misty blinked before standing up, just as the store helper came back with another dress, and Misty blushed just looking at it.

"I-I have to try on this…!?" Misty screeched, looking back at May and Dawn's smug faces.

"Just do it." The two said easily, and Misty blushed, before taking the dress and shoes from the woman. She stepped in; face still a brilliant shade of red that would have even made the Coca-Cola label applaud. They heard the rustling of clothes, before Misty's muffled voice came from behind the curtain.

"…You two must hate me." She quickly flung the curtain open, blushing wildly and stepping out. May and Dawn made a funny, but cute, shrill noise as they squealed at Misty. She wore a pastel pink dress, which was strapless with a slight V-neck, the dress clinging to her upper half and accentuating her curves before flaring out to a skirt that went down but stopped abruptly in the front a bit above mid-thigh, before spanning out behind her before stopping at the back of her knees. The hem of the dress was lined with the same colored lace, and she wore cute gold ballet flats on her feet. (2) Dawn and May jumped up to hug Misty, giggling at how they looked.

"I can't believe we're wearing this…" Misty said miserably.

"I think I'm the only one who isn't showing as much!" May giggled, and Dawn snorted, throwing a nickel straight down May's dress. "HEY!"

"See?" Dawn said, complacently.

Guys stared from through the windows outside, staring with red cheeks as the three giggled and conversed with one another about their clothes.

"Whoa…" Was what most of them said.

"Hah! This'll get them!" Dawn said, determinedly and laughing her butt off as she thought of how riled up everyone would be.

"I feel a little…awkward though about this." Misty mentioned, and May waved her hand in a nonchalant way to Misty's worried face.

"It's just tonight." Dawn nodded with May.

"…Well, this is definitely ending with a bang." Misty said, smirking with a mischievous glint that reflected in the colorful orbs of her friends.

* * *

They sat, their dresses hanging in their respective bags on the hangers in their closet, as the two conversed with each other, organizing their things into their bags. They packed their clothes and bathing suits, and sometimes they wondered how they were able to fit everything into such small bags. They folded things and packed their make-up and toothpaste, and toothbrushes into their respective bags, leaving only the make-up they'd need for the night out. 

"I can't wait to see their reactions…" Dawn sniggered evilly, and the other two were giddy with excitement. Their stomachs were filled with that familiar feeling they usually got, like a million Beedrills were buzzing in their small confined stomachs, threatening to burst out at any moment.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner. I heard they're putting on a culinary kind of thing, like lighting cakes and such on fire for you. It's a good way to end a four-day long cruise!" May remarked, smiling as she untied the bottom of the long bag, pulling it over and off her dress before leaving it to float slowly down onto her bed, beginning to pull off her shirt.

"Mm-hm!" Misty nodded in agreement, pulling her hair out of its ponytail, letting it flow gently and lightly down her back, before grabbing the dress May handed to her, half undressed, and began to strip of her clothes as well.

"I heard they were grouping tables together." Dawn pondered, "We might not end up near the guys."

"Well, I'm sure they'll see us on the way in." Misty said, pulling on a few gold bangles and straightening her dress, before slipping on her comfortable gold shoes, as May combed her hair out, pulling out her mascara from their minimal pile of make-up. May had a large, black beaded necklace around her neck, and a similar bracelet on her wrist. Accessories were key to their solid-colored dresses. Her hair was down and she pulled half of it into a messy bun, letting some hairs fall and gently brush against her cheek, before looking at the mascara.

"Hmm, is this water-proof?" She asked, mindlessly. Dawn pulled her beige clips out, fluffing her hair out slightly, before turning to Misty. She combed Misty's waves out, but kept them in large waves. She pulled out her curler and straightener, plugging it in, and Dawn began on her make-up as she waited for the curler to heat up.

"Hey, do you want me to curl your hair?" Misty asked, applying sheer lip-gloss on, a gold clutch sitting by her, before depositing the lip-gloss in her golden, sequined clutch.

"Yeah, that would help." They hadn't even turned to look or glance at each other, and simply continued in a comfortable silence. Misty noticed the red light on the curler begin to shine, and quickly picked it up.

"Turn around, please." Dawn turned, as May began to finish up her make-up, lip-gloss slipping into her own smooth, black clutch. Dawn's hair was first straightened, before it was curled. Her hair went from straight before curling out into big ringlets near the end, a bit further below the middle length of her hair, and that's when they began to abruptly turn into big curls. Her hair was smooth, and a little bit of hair spray kept the curls in place. Dawn wore thick gold bangles, but that was it. Her clutch was a beige color, and in it were her lip-gloss and other important things that they had decided to bring with them to dinner.

"Ready now?" May asked, as Misty turned off their straightener and the curler, letting it sit and cool.

"As we'll ever be." She commented, and the three stared at their reflections in the mirror.

"…This will be fun." Dawn simply smiled evilly, May and Misty laughing before they slipped out, the door clicking into a lock behind them, as they walked off in the direction towards the elevator.

* * *

"Wha--" Plenty of guys were staring at the three girls, as the host led them to their table, his own face bright red as he walked stiffly in his black tux. May, Misty and Dawn walked behind him, a sympathetic expression on their faces. 

"Look at them…" Someone furiously whispered in jealousy to their neighbor.

"Wow, that's hot." A few girls commented.

"H-here's y-your t-t-t-table, M-misses…" He pointed at a table that, without a doubt, was full save for three seats. The three sweatdropped, before sitting down, watching the host walk rigidly away.

May sat at the end of the table facing near the center of the room, next to her was Drew, and next to him in order, was Ash, Brock, Melvin, Todd, and Britney. Across from May was Misty, then Dawn, Paul, Max, Brendan, Lili, and Kiki.

"This is awkward…" Misty mumbled, so only May and Dawn could hear her. Dawn adjusted herself in her seat, and Paul had to restrain from looking at Dawn's tan legs. He was practically sweating buckets. Drew twitched as he sat next to May; as she stared at her lap, awkwardly, and he glanced before looking quickly at his plate again, face red. Ash, of course, simply stared at Misty until she looked up at him, and the two suddenly decided to avoid eye contact.

Britney, Lili, and Kiki, whom were sitting at the end of the table, simply reveled in the fact that they were sitting with their idols, not even noticing May, Misty, or Dawn. Brendan stared at May, simply captivated. Brock was looking at his menu, having no interest in this subject whatsoever. Max stared, aghast at his sister. But when he saw the look on Drew's face, a sudden evil face passed in a millisecond, before he turned to his menu as well, grinning the entire time from behind it. Melvin stared at his lap, practically unable to look at Misty. But when he did, he turned a bright shade of crimson and continued to stare at his lap. Todd really wished he had brought his camera now. The boys were in tuxes, standard for such a night, while Kiki, Lili, and Britney wore regular halter dresses in various colors; Kiki in black, Lili in lavender, and Britney in green. Connection to whom…?

'Awkward silence…' Dawn said mentally to herself, before picking up her menu. Paul gave a cough, and Dawn glanced at him, only to notice him repressing a cherry blush on his face. She giggled inwardly.

"G-good evening, w-what will it be…?" The young host was captivated at the girls, but tried his best not to show it. It was a failed attempt.

* * *

The table had begun to liven, as they all became comfortable with each other, except for maybe the girls at the end. They were just annoying. They also felt this odd aura that people didn't want them there... 

"So where are we going after La Rousse, Misty?" Dawn asked, catching everybody's attention.

"Um, didn't we say we were going to go to Alto Mare?" (3) She pondered at this question.

"Oh yeah, the water capital!" May giggled, noting mentally how much Misty loved water types. A light bulb could be literally seen from above Max's head.

"Hey May!" May turned her head to Max, "Since we're already traveling to La Rousse together, why don't we just travel together after from now on! We'll go to Alto Mare and then we can decide after where we're going!" Dawn glanced at May, as did Misty. The two nodded.

"Sure, Max. It's alright with us." May said casually, and she could have sworn she saw the purest, most evil look on his face. But, maybe all the food she'd eaten was making her hallucinate. Or, at least she wanted to think that.

"Yay!" Max's innocence seemed too… innocent to Brock. He stared at him with a scrutinizing look, trying to see past that innocent façade and into the boy's real, evil intentions that lay deep in his soul.

"Look, it's starting!" Misty pointed out, and one by one the chefs marched out, holding small Alaskan cakes, as the lights dimmed and they all lined up, lighting each small cake on fire, illuminating the room as everybody gasped in happiness, giggling to themselves. Kiki, Lili, and Britney sat in the back, glaring full force at the three girls. They definitely weren't too happy with this arrangement.

* * *

The morning had risen too quickly, as the three girls lay in their pajamas that had been put on haphazardly, rolling comfortably against the mattress. Misty's eyes awoke to the sun's beams slightly in her eyes, and she opened and rolled up the blinds, awakening her two fellow companions, as Togepi slept in it's pokeball. 

"Good morning…" Dawn said sleepily, clutching her feather-filled pillow. May yawned in respond, and Misty acknowledged the two, and they watched in mesmerized as the sun's morning gleams arose from the horizon, casting a spell on everyone, reflecting off the ocean's surface and creating an even greater charm that simply had the three spellbound.

It was the perfect way to begin a morning. After watching the sun rise fully, they pulled off their pajamas and packed them into their bags, pulling out fresh clothes and strapping their pokeballs on, placing their new expensive clothes into their bags as well, wrapped in a thin white tissue paper for protection.

"Man, today's the last day…" May stretched, sighing loudly.

"It was relaxing, at least." They held their keys in their hands, checking everywhere before exiting their room and walking up to the main indoor lobby, hearing the boat's horn blaring and the ship slowly coming to a stop at the port. They handed in their keys and such, checking out, before exiting to the main deck and waiting to step off.

"I haven't seen anybody yet…" May remarked, and they walked down towards the subway station that linked over the sea towards the city of La Rousse.

"There they are!" Misty pointed out, but a few familiar faces stopped the three.

"I thought we told you to stay away!" Crystal accused, pointing angrily at the three.

"…Who are you?" May asked airily, tilting her head to the side.

"What! I'm Crystal, you idiot!" She screeched angrily, and the three blinked, looking at the girls standing behind them.

"Oh yeah, you're those psychotic fan girls!" Dawn laughed, waving her hand leisurely.

"We're not psychotic! We just treasure Mr. Drew and everyone else more than you ever could!" Britney yelled.

"You're all just really weird." Misty deadpanned, and the nine looked simply traumatized, or angry, in a sense.

"Well, we'll give you one last warning, stay away from them! We'll be watching you three!" Shizuka yelled, as the girls walked away, noses up and an air of haughtiness around them.

"…That's kind of stalker-ish." May commented, before smiling and greeting the five familiar boys they would be traveling with. They also met up with Brendan, Melvin, and Todd on the train to La Rousse, three familiar faces they really didn't want to see.

"So, where should we go first?" Dawn asked, sitting in a seat with May and Misty beside her.

"The Battle Tower, if you guys don't mind." Ash said sheepishly, Pikachu cheering beside him.

"Alright." May shrugged, giggling as Togepi cheered and wiggled happily in Misty's lap.

"We'll come to watch." Brendan said, Melvin and Todd nodding behind him.

"That's even more stalker-ish…" May muttered under her breath, Dawn and Misty the only ones catching her retort, and snickered.

"La Rousse stop. Repeat, La Rousse, stop." The mechanical female voice over the speakers caused the three to stand and walk with the other eight out the sliding doors, and out into the station. A green robot, which was made up of green squares connected together, greeted them and a camera suddenly appeared. They all looked mildly surprised, save for Drew.

"Cheese!" It said cheerfully, and May smiled prettily, as did Misty and Dawn. The others gave their usual smiling faces before they got their ID's as the robot explained to them about La Rousse.

"I've already heard it." Drew shrugged, and the large group began to walk away, Ash leading.

"I wonder, where could the Battle Tower be---wah!" He cried, stepping onto a road that led away from them.

"Ash, where are you going?" May asked curiously, the other two nodding with her.

"What the—" He said, trying to run but only resulted in stepping onto the red lines that moved quicker than the green moving road.

Two girls giggled as they passed, twins wearing orange and pink, a slightly chubby boy grinning, with spiky brown hair and a brown shirt and gray shorts, a boy in a blue uniform behind him sighing in amusement, with brown hair as well.

"Look, look!" The girl in orange giggled, pointing.

"Less haste, more speed." The boy in the blue uniform commented, not even glancing Ash's way.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He yelled, trying to run against the red road. He quickly fell down, and the road began to carry him, as the two girls giggled and the boy in the brown shirt laughed. The boy in the uniform quickly pulled out a pokeball, but he was beat to it.

"Go, Blaziken!" May cried, and Blaziken burst forth from its pokeball in a dazzling silver light. "Go grab Ash, please!" Blaziken jumped and quickly grabbed Ash before making an amazing jump back, placing Ash down.

"Wow, thanks May…" He commented, and the four from the road stepped off.

"Return, Blaziken!" Blaziken disappeared in the blood red light back into his pokeball, and the four stopped to talk to them.

"Impressive, you have a Blaziken too." The boy in the blue uniform commented. "My name is Rafe. I'll lead you guys to Battle Tower, if that's where you're going." Ash nodded.

"I'm Ash, this is Brock, Drew, and Paul." Ash commented, and they stepped onto the moving road.

"This is Audrey," Rafe pointed to the girl in orange, "And this is Catherine." He pointed to the girl in pink, "They're my younger sisters."

"Rafe, we're finishing our battle today, right?" A girl passed by them in a light pink shirt that reached above her belly, and wide pants. Her long lavender hair was clipped up in the back, and she wore glasses and simply stared at her laptop as she typed away.

"Wow…" Brock immediately turned red and stared at the girl, Max quickly stopping him by grabbing his ear.

"…" The three girls stared at him oddly.

"That's Rebecca; she uses a Metagross and focuses on computerized data. By the way, I'm Sid."

"My name is May, this is Misty and Dawn, and this is my younger brother Max and Brock." She said, pointing to each. Suddenly Sid got in close to May's face, and grinned.

"You're pretty cute…" He mentioned.

"W-what?" She blinked, a little disturbed at his close proximity. Brendan stood behind him, pushing him away from May.

"Sorry, you were in the way." He remarked, Melvin and Todd following him.

"And that's Brendan, Melvin and Todd." She pointed to them too; slightly sweatdropping from his display of 'friendly' affection, if that's what you want to call it.

"There's Battle Tower." Rafe said, and they all gasped.

"Wow, it's so big!" Misty commented, Togepi giggling in her arms.

"So, who's going to battle us?" Sid and Rafe asked, as they talked from inside the Battle Tower, which looked more like a mall than a battle arena.

"I am!" Ash said, grinning. "And…" He looked around, and looked at Misty. She blinked, before sighing.

"And me…" She said, but smiled cheerfully.

"Right. Then we'll meet…"

* * *

The two wandered down the halls of the Battle Tower, looking around. They managed to get caught onto some escalators, and Togepi waved its arms around as it looked at its surroundings. They found that they were near the top and at a library. There was a young boy with blue hair sitting in the library, looking around, a Plusle and a Minun on his shoulders. (4) 

"Hey, can you show us the entrance to the battling arena?" Ash asked, as the two jogged up to him. He turned, ice blue eyes watching them with a shine of innocence and interest.

"Alright." He smiled, and led them out of the library and down the escalator.

"I'm Ash, by the way."

"And I'm Misty."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tory." He smiled back at them, as they wove through maze-like hallways before coming up to a mechanized door.

"Here you go." Misty and Ash smiled at him in a thank you.

"Why don't you watch our battle?" Misty suggested, and Tory laughed before nodding.

"Sure!"

A man in a suit ushered the two in, the doors closing behind him. Rebecca ran up next to Tory, panting.

"They beat me here…" She bit her lip in disappointment. "Oh well…" She turned and walked off to go to the stands, Tory following her unconsciously.

* * *

The crowd was screaming, the lights facing only at the arena. Misty and Ash arose from one side of the circle in a pokeball-designed ramp, Rafe and Sid across from them. 

"Today will be a two-on-two battle!" The MC yelled from his floating podium, flying around as the TV monitors that had bunked together to give display various events and angles of the battle, and grinned to the crowd, as they went wild.

"It's Rafe and Sid against two new comers, Misty and Ash!" He held out both arms to both sides, and the crowd was hysterical.

"Hey, May! Over here! Watch me battle, this one's for you!" Sid yelled, waving furiously and frantically at May. She sat next to Drew and Dawn, rubbing the bridge of her nose and sweatdropping, before waving slightly back.

"Begin!"

"Go, Blaziken!" Rafe yelled, releasing a fire pokemon that stood and gave a cry.

"Go, Blastoise!" Sid commanded, a large turtle pokemon appearing from the light.

"Alright, Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded to Ash before jumping off his shoulder and landing on the ground.

"Hmm, you want to try, Togepi?" Misty asked casually to Togepi in her arms, which cheerfully cried out in acceptance. She placed Togepi on the ground, which waddled over to Pikachu.

Everybody stared at her.

"It's Blaziken and Blastoise versus Pikachu and Togepi!" The MC yelled, and Rafe, Sid, and Ash watched Misty with curiosity.

"Togepi…?" Ash asked, and Misty grinned.

"You've never seen Togepi battle." She said smugly, and May and Dawn were sniggering from their seats.

"They're doomed." May commented.

"They'll lose for sure, if she's using Togepi." Dawn laughed, cracking up at how this battle would end.

"KNOCK 'EM OUT, MISTY!!" May screeched, standing up and pumping her fists into the air, as people cringed in pain as they covered their ears.

"Uh…" Everybody else simply said.

"They won't lose, Rafe and Sid are the best!" Audrey protested angrily, as did Catherine.

"Don't fight the fates, girls…" May smugly went on, before they all turned to the battle.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Sid yelled.

It was a sudden and quick attack, two powerful jets of water heading straight toward Pikachu and Togepi's direction.

"Use Flame Thrower!" Blaziken's powerful flame from its mouth curled around the hydro pump, the powerful combination streaming towards the two pokemon.

"Dodge, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, but Pikachu didn't have enough time to move.

"Alright Togepi, use Safeguard!" Misty commanded easily, and Togepi stepped in front of Pikachu, Pikachu ducking as Togepi's body glowed a light green, the two attacks simply heading off in different directions.

"What!?" The pokemon and the audience was shocked.

"Hello, you guys are weird! I wouldn't have chosen Togepi if I didn't think Togepi could handle it!" Misty laughed, "Now, use Shock Wave!" Togepi unleashed a devastating and unavoidable electric attack, it seared through and broke their ground, smashing into Blaziken and Blastoise with an angry vengeance.

The two pokemon reared their heads and cried out in pain, and Ash took this as a chance.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Pikachu quickly unleashed a powerful attack as well, and Blastoise, being weak against thunder attacks, quickly fainted. Blaziken hung on by a strand, leaning against the ground.

"Blastoise!" Sid cried, gritting his teeth. "Return!"

"And Blastoise is out, looks like it's up to Blaziken and Rafe to finish the battle!" The MC yelled, narrating the story in all its fiery intenseness of his voice radiating from the speakers everywhere.

"Blaziken, are you okay?!" Rafe cried, and the crowd was in awe. Audrey and Catherine were freaking out from the stands, yelling and cheering for their brother.

"Told you they were going to lose…" Dawn sighed, as did May.

"Well, it's their brother, so it's normal for them to be so unhappy." May said sympathetically.

"You shouldn't get so cocky, Ash and Misty might lose." Drew remarked, and Dawn and May waved it off.

"Rafe and Sid were pretty arrogant as well, can't we have a little fun?" May smiled at Drew, who smirked back.

"Alright, let's finish them off, Mist!" Ash cried, not even noticing his little nickname he'd given to Misty.

"R-right!" She said, a little flustered.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower one more time!" Rafe yelled, teeth clenched, as Blaziken still released a powerful flame that was going straight towards them.

"Light screen!" Misty cried, and a golden screen appeared before Togepi and Pikachu, effectively blocking the Flamethrower.

"Now, use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken rushed in with an amazing speed, before jumping and aiming a flaming kick straight towards the two pokemon. Togepi could not evade quick enough; while Pikachu quickly dodged it by using it's own speed to run in a different direction. Togepi blinked and stared upwards, alarmed. Misty bit her lip, but quickly thought on her feet for an attack.

"Togepi, quickly, use Solar Beam!" Togepi charged up with an amazing speed and quickly released the Solar Beam with immense quickness and accuracy. Blaziken was hit dead on, and flew backwards towards Rafe, landing in a cloud of dust.

"And Blaziken is… out and down for the count! Ash and Misty, new comers at Battle Tower, have won the match!" The crowd, caught up in the battle, was in awe for a moment before screaming and cheering for them. May and Dawn were laughing and cheering, while Audrey and Catherine sat, dejected.

* * *

"That was an amazing battle, Misty!" Dawn grinned, holding Misty's hands as Togepi walked beside her, tired out. 

"How did your Togepi learn those attacks?" Rafe asked, curious.

Misty grinned. "Togepi can learn a huge array of attacks, you just have to figure them out!"

"Togepi's amazing, aren't you?" May cooed, bending down to Togepi's height. Togepi cried cheerfully, but yawned after in response.

"Ash! Misty! That was a great battle!" Tory was running up to them, Rebecca behind them. She was slightly shocked at the outcome of the battle.

"Thanks, Tory!" Misty said, laughing as she picked up Togepi.

"I have to say, I was impressed." Rebecca said easily, "Your Togepi sure packs a punch."

"Big things come in small packages!" Dawn giggled.

"Since when have you become so philosophical?" Misty teased.

The three soon began an argument as they yelled at each other playfully, laughing and smiling as the others watched them.

* * *

HOLY CRAP. By page nine, I was WORN OUT! This is… the longest chapter I'll ever write. 16 PAGES PEOPLE! SIXTEEN!! …I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the cruddy ending but that was really long and hard. 

Review, please! They make me happy and smile!

By the way, the attacks for Togepi and such were taken from the Pokedex at Serebii (dot) NET. They're for the pokemon games, but who cares.

It works. Well, it does! I hope that battle scene wasn't too pathetic. I suck at writing battle scenes….

And please, please review, I really want to improve on my battle scenes, I don't want them to be so bad. (Tear)

Oh yeah…

(1) Revealing, yeah, yeah I know.

(2) Similar to a dress from Chobits', if anyone's seen it.

(3) Alto Mare is the city where the movie with Latios and Latias took place. Wait 'till you see what I have in store for that city… (Laughs evilly)

(4) Yes, the whole Destiny Deoxys thing is like, practically non-existent. Or it already passed. Whatever floats your boat.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you for bearing with me and reading this horridly long chapter. I'll try not to make it so long and boring next time…

And another thing, how does SID versus DREW for MAY sound!? Thank **Azngrlelizabeth** for this amazingly amazing idea!

By the way, fall break is coming up for most of us, I presume? OH YEAH! GUESS WHAT I'LL BE DOING!?

…No really, guess. Lol!

…I'm also thinking about getting a Beta Reader, but if I did I'd probably forget to send it to them. …I seriously have some major errors I always miss in this story…


	8. Chapter 7: Strawberry Aphrodisiac

OH MY GOD! (Looks completely horrified) I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! May I mention one thing, right now, and it's that I'm super lazy. I may be super lazy, and a really crappy writer, but **I will not let a story die.** I will finish what I started, even if it sucks!

SO I'M REALLY, REALLY, INSANELY SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE FOR WHAT, TWO MONTHS!? Feel free to shoot me now…. (Puts on blindfold)

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Chapter 7: Strawberry Aphrodisiac**

_I continue simple moves,  
You continue my continuations,  
I am you, and you are me…  
I repeat, you repeat.  
If you want - be silent,  
Wait until it stops._

------

I hope you enjoy this chapter, for I put much love and thought into it. Feel the love! Please check my profile for my upcoming story, which is currently untitled. Or, read about it. It's kind of confusing, because it's a pretty developed plot. You'd have to, well, hear what I was thinking when I was writing it all down. Please do check, though!

* * *

"Man, that was good!" Ash sighed, patting his belly cutely, grinning childishly at the group that was situated by him, sitting against a large round table cloaked in white.

"I can't believe you ate that much…" Misty stared at Ash, horrified. Ash turned and grinned at her cheerfully. She turned a bit red and coughed to herself. May could barely contain her laughter.

"So, what should we do now?" Dawn slurped on her now almost empty soda, as they all leaned against the contemporary styled chairs in the restaurant, casually, contemplating what was next planned in their day. Misty just happened to turn to notice the fact that May had quite the scary look on her face. She was grinning, in an almost maniacally way, and Misty gulped nervously.

"I know what we can do." Everyone turned to May. She suddenly smiled broadly, "Go shopping, of course!"

Immediately the three girls could hear the blatant protesting of a mixture of Max, Ash, Brock, Drew, and Paul's voices, with silly excuses and completely cold, unconcealed voices that said 'no' in a harsh way. Tory simply sat, smiling at the commotion.

"May, you're an absolute shopaholic." Misty retorted, sipping her water quietly.

"Yeah, but do you have any better idea of what to do?" May responded, smirking.

"W-well…" Misty sweatdropped at the triumphant look on May's face, and quickly replied with, "Well, remember what happened at our last big outing?"

There was a contemplating look on May's face, as she pressed her index finger gently against her chin, nose and eyes pointed upwards, blinking a few times. She grinned easily.

"Yeah, wasn't that a lot of fun?"

Misty shuddered, as everybody (save for Dawn who snickered in response) simply blinked owlishly at the conversation that had settled in front of them.

"But you bought such cute clothes!" May protested.

Misty sneered, "That you forced me to buy, and try on, and go through another sixty dresses all in the middle!" She turned to everybody else, Dawn's loud slurping filling their ears, "I swear, it was truly sixty dresses," she turned to May again, "But I'm probably off, it was probably more!"

Brock noted to himself, that it had probably been a completely hellish experience, and was thankful he wasn't a girl.

Through all the hell that Misty and May were raising, Dawn turned casually to everybody, slurping on her drink some more until it was empty. She smacked her lips a bit, licking off her lip any spare of the slushy that had managed to catch on the top of her lip, grinning cheerfully to Paul, who in turn looked away, in an almost nervous way. She sighed, and glanced at May and Misty. Dawn rolled her eyes, and turned to Max.

"This could take a while. I'm surprised you were able to survive living with her!" Dawn joked, grinning cutely.

"And--- hey, I heard that!" May shrieked, turning to Dawn and attracting the attention of the fellow clients in the restaurant.

Eventually in the end, May had won out, and the group had decided to enjoy themselves in the mall for a few hours. Misty had, surprisingly, enjoyed it. Maybe it was because they'd gone into a few stores that even Misty had to admit, had the cutest clothes with pokemon print on it. It was the end of the day now, and the sun was beginning to set slowly. The group said their goodbyes to Tory, before leaving La Rousse, via bullet train, and boarding back onto the ship, which was due leave for Alto Mare the next day.

* * *

May, Dawn, and Misty had said goodbye to the group of boys, as they gravitated towards their separate rooms, giggling to each other about the obvious facial expressions most of the boys had on, as they traveled through clothes quicker than you could say, "boo," although amusedly, most of the conversation rotated around Max's face.

"Did you see him when you tried on that v-cut shirt, and a guy happened to look at you at that moment? Max looked murderous! Poor brother, having such a promiscuous sister." Dawn tsked, and May looked at her, completely mortified.

"What are you talking about?!" May cried in protest, as Dawn laughed easily and waved her off.

"Oh yeah?" May fumed, "Paul looked about ready to jump out a window when you tried on that red shirt!"

"What was that?!" Dawn hissed, and Misty laughed nervously at them, quickly intervening as Togepi yawned.

Misty couldn't help but be envious of the baby pokemon, wanting nothing more to go to sleep.

The girls had stepped into their room, still bickering as Misty set Togepi down on her bed. They stripped and changed into their pajamas, shorts and tanks, settling down on the floor, pillows and blankets strewn underneath and around them, tv on a random soap opera that happened to be playing, as they pulled two packs of strawberries (from the complementary fridge) and ripping off their smooth, green tops and biting into the aphrodisiac.

"You know…" Dawn started, "Strawberries are considered an aphrodisiac." She bit into another juicy, sweet red strawberry, groaning at how good it was.

"And you call me promiscuous." May muttered, grinning when Dawn gave a smug smile in her direction.

"It's only one depending on who's feeding it to you." The two turned to Misty, choking on small pieces of strawberry, Misty, who in turn, simply laughed at their faces.

"And you would know all about this, wouldn't you, Misty?" Dawn teased, and Misty gasped, turning red.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Misty smirked at their faces.

* * *

"No, don't leave me---!" The sounds of the TV echoed, bouncing off the walls.

"Oh my god…" The sound of a moan came from the floor of the occupied bedroom.

"Right there…" Another groan, "T-that's perfect! Right there!" There was a high-pitched cry. (1)

"Oh. My. God!" Misty shrieked, jumping up from her position, May lying on the floor comfortably, as Dawn simply read a magazine, chewing on another strawberry.

"What?" May gasped, looking up at the TV.

"Oh my god, he's actually going to kill her!" Misty shrieked pointing at the TV. This caught Dawn's attention, whom threw the magazine aside in favor of the soap opera.

"What? He can't do that! He's her husband! What a jerk!" Dawn cried, pouting angrily at the TV.

"Misty," May whined, "Can you massage my back a little more? Please?"

"Oh, sure!" Misty sat back down, and looked at the TV.

"Oh, that's perfect!" May murmured, before looking up at the TV.

"I can't believe we can actually get into this." Dawn noted, popping a small strawberry into her mouth.

The ship had already begun to leave, earlier than they were expecting, as they could feel the boat gliding bumpily along in the water, like a new wooden rocking horse that swayed back and forth as the child played on it.

"Soap operas are pretty romantic, and kind of disturbing too." May noted, grimacing as the lights turned out in the room on the screen, and the painful screaming and gunshot could be heard reverberating through the room.

"Sappy, way too overly dramatic, but that's what makes it so amazing." Dawn noted, as Misty grabbed a strawberry and ate it slowly with one hand.

"I'm glad our lives aren't like that." Misty said, still enraptured with her strawberry.

"Yeah, we lead perfectly normal lives." May agreed, nodding her head.

"Are you two in denial, or something?" Dawn snorted, and there was a slight, pregnant pause. The three began bursting out in an insane laughter, as the TV continued to play a funeral scene, it's inhabitants cloaked in black, a strict contrast to the scene playing on in the real world.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry that was so short! It was only about 4 pages long, just going into the fifth with the last sentence. I always try to type up my chapters at least 4 pages long, and this took me about 3 hours. But, I was attempting to multi task, as well…

Review, por favor!

(1) I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING! GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER!

All right, so I know this was a really crappy chapter, and it was a huge filler… So I'll just mention the fact that the next chapter is called "**Chapter 8: Alto Mare, City Of Water and… Love…?**"

So, yeah, I like to leave you with something to think about at the end of every chapter… (Is lying)

Thanks for reading, and for sticking with this!


	9. Chapter 8: Contagious

(Bangs head against table) I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS UPDATE. It's insanely late…. And…. Insanely late. (Wails pathetically) So, I know they left uh, whatchamacallit really early without anything happening, but… don't worry…. (Pauses)

------

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

**Chapter 8:** **Contagious**

_Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo_

_Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni_

------

Sorry if this chapter sucks… No Alto Mare yet, hee hee…. (Gets death threats for filler chapter)

Another note, I should mention more pokemon, shouldn't I…

Brock: Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Happiny, Marshtomp

Max: Munchlax, Ralts

Drew: Roselia, Flygon, Masquerain, Butterfree, Absol

Ash: Pikachu, Aipom, Turtwig, Staravia, Gligar

Paul: Chimchar, Torterra, Magmar, Honchkrow, Gliscor, Weavile

Yes, yes, I know Aipom and Buizel were traded, but oh well… Just ignore that aspect, and if you haven't seen that Diamond and Pearl episode, well, neither have I. I just happened to know that, heh. He also doesn't have Chimchar, sorry, pals.

Sorry if you don't know any of these pokemon, lol. I've been using BIOs from uh, Serebii.

* * *

The laughter that bounced off the walls could be heard down the hallway, people leaving their rooms glanced down the well-decorated hallway with confusion, but shrugged and went on their ways to, well, wherever. It filled the hallway and seemingly filled the boat with a pleasant pitch of laughter, combining three girls' voices in an almost harmonious melody that floated through the boat, which was in a sense, almost eerie. 

"I-I can't believe—" Misty sputtered, clutching her stomach desperately, while Dawn laugh against the floor; butt in the air and on her knees as she pounded the floor violently with laughter.

May blew up with laughter at Dawn's awkward position, "Oh my god, Dawn!" She pointed cheerily at Dawn, falling over in the process and onto Misty. Togepi squeaked, waving its arms happily on the bed, as it stumbled on it awkwardly as the boat continued to tip.

"Okay, okay! Breathe, women, breathe!" Misty gasped, taking in deep breaths. Dawn heaved in the cool air, and May panted against Misty's back.

"That usually doesn't work." May giggled, and she felt Misty shake her head against her brown hair.

"Right, right, right." Misty yawned, their bowl of strawberries long forgotten, and the soap opera on commercial.

"Hm, he's hot." Dawn noted, pointing to the TV.

"Dawn! My god, you already have Paul wrapped around your finger." May cooed.

"That would be an utter lie if we said that again." Misty muttered, and May snickered while Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Why do our topics always get back onto them?" Dawn huffed, grinning mischievously.

"I don't know…" May shrugged, blinking innocently at Dawn's face.

"…" Dawn twitched.

"Let's go to bed, now…" Misty stifled another yawn with her hand, crawling under the covers from the floor, looking like a large, large odd growth coming from underneath the covers of her once crisp bed, and Togepi shrieked with happiness, before jumping onto the pillow and bouncing once gently.

"Sounds like a good idea…" Dawn noted, ditching her magazine on the floor with all the other crap they'd decided to not clean up, and clambered into her bed, eyeing the small window that glanced out into the dark sea.

"I guess…" May gave another roll of her shoulders, before plopping onto her bed and hugging her Torchic pillow close to her, and rapidly and messily covering her cold legs, before they all closed their eyes and fell asleep, the light still illuminating the room quietly.

* * *

The light filtered through the window slowly, and Dawn groaned, throwing her covers over her head and flipping to the other side. May drooled on her Torchic pillow, covers askew and wrapped wildly and tangled all about her legs and arms, while Misty faced away from the window, breathing softly as Togepi awoke against the morning rays and promptly dug itself underneath Misty's covers to continue sleeping. 

"Hello, world! It's your favorite radio station—" Dawn slammed her hand down against the clock, blinking furiously, as May moaned against her pillow and Misty sighed, getting up wearily.

"What the hell?!" Dawn shrieked, still half asleep. The clock's green letters blinked 7:30 a.m. and Misty began to rub the sleep out of her eyes. The ship was quiet, and the gentle tipping had stopped.

"Are we there already?" May asked, yawning as tears gathered in her eyes.

Dawn pulled up the blinds violently, and looked outside of the window.

"Doesn't look like it, it just looks like we've stopped in the middle of nowhere…" Dawn looked about curiously, and Misty threw her covers off her body, and Togepi opened itself up sleepily.

"We should get ready." Misty noted, and May sighed loudly, throwing her pillow at the end of her bed and attempted to untangle herself, before swiftly falling out of the bed with a yelp.

Just a usual morning, despite the fact the ship was shifting unsteadily in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Togepi yawned in Misty's arms, and May and Dawn cooed at its cuteness. They walked towards the golden plated elevator doors, where an assortment of people and pokemon were gathered, all trying to squeeze into the doors. 

"Wow." Dawn murmured.

"Maybe we should wait…" Misty noted, and May shook her head.

"Let's just find an elevator."

The three squeezed into a tightly packed elevator, Togepi protesting as a man bumped straight into Misty.

"Watch it!" He yelled, and Togepi looked like it was about to zap his ass but Misty stuck her tongue out childishly and turned away before Togepi could do anything.

The elevator finally reached the lobby, where everybody on the ship (it seemed) had gathered and were yelling angrily at the captain.

"Why aren't we moving?!" One girl shrieked, a child crying in her arms.

"Is the ship not working?" Another guy asked, quite calmly.

"May!" The three turned, to see Max waving as they all fell out of the elevator at once.

"Smooth…" May muttered.

"Do you know why the ship isn't moving?" Ash asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Mm." Misty shook her head.

"P-please, calm down, everyone!" The captain cleared his throat.

"It seems our engine had a little breakdown, but we should be up and running in a few hours!"

There was an outburst of anger.

"A few hours!? We paid good money to get to Alto Mare!!"

"Yeah!"

"Hurry up and fix the ship!"

"Man, people are loud." Misty cooed as Togepi began to cry wildly.

* * *

The group sat, bored, on the main deck at a large round table, staring blankly out at the same scenery that surrounded them. 

"Well, this is… exciting." Dawn started, sarcastically. Togepi was cheerfully poking May's head, which lay against the table in her arms.

"It's been three hours, isn't that enough time?" Ash groaned, and threw his arms and head against the table.

Misty sipped on an orange soda, the ice moving and clinking in the clear, tall glass, a white straw bent towards her mouth.

Paul looked off somewhere, bored, and Max ate a strawberry parfait.

"Strawberries…" Misty murmured under her breath, and May gave a muffled snicker from her arms. Dawn swallowed a laugh.

Misty blinked at the two girls confusedly for a few moments, before remembering what she was talking about. She shook her head, giving a half cough and laugh with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Strawberries are yummy!" Max said cheerfully, naively.

Misty's cheeks puffed up but she quickly swallowed whatever was going to come out. The boat suddenly lurched forward, causing Misty to fall over and spill her drink all over Drew, who was sitting next to her.

"Uh… oops?" Misty smiled, sweatdropping at him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's… okay…" Drew muttered; beginning to wipe it off of his oversized, black t-shirt.

"Good thing you're wearing black." May said, grinning as her chin sat against her forearms.

"Yes, lucky me. I'll just be sticky for the rest of the day." Drew shot back, and May glared at him.

"Ah, lovers' quarrel… I wish I could experience one of those." Brock sighed, suddenly feeling old, being the oldest out of the group.

"I dare you to say that again." May said, smiling cheerfully at Brock. He eyed her warily.

"I- uh, like your… shirt…" He said, lamely.

"Thanks!" May smirked at him, turning to hold a conversation with Dawn.

"At least the ship is moving again." Misty sighed, settling back in her seat. The ship glided smoothly, the water hitting gently against the side of the white boat.

"Finally!" Ash cried out, throwing his arms up to the heavens.

"I'm going to go change." May got up.

"For what?" Dawn looked up at May, confused.

"Swimming, of course." May looked at her oddly. "There is a pool here, my dear. We swam in it the first day on the boat!"

"Oh, I'll come!" Dawn volunteered, standing up happily.

"Why don't we all go for a swim?" Misty suggested, gathering Togepi in her arms and scooting her chair back.

"Sounds good." Brock nodded, and the three left without really hearing any other response.

* * *

"Should I wear this one?" May held up a cute, red one piece with polka dots of all sizes in the color yellow dancing all over the material. 

"You'll look like a tomato with yellow spots." Dawn deadpanned. May scrunched up her nose, and threw it somewhere in the room.

Misty stepped out of the bathroom, her bright colored hair settling against her shoulders, in her bathing suit she'd bought before boarding the ship, white anchors decorating the bathing suit and complimenting the dark navy color.

"Just wear your heart bikini." Misty looked at May, and she shook her head furiously.

"What about my brother?" May cried, looking terrified.

"It's not like he hasn't seen you in it before." Dawn started, apple print bathing suit on, as she began to apply sun block to her legs.

May sighed in defeat, and began to strip. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Dawn replied, cheerfully.

* * *

Ash watched Pikachu as he floated in a rubber tube in the large pool. Max was brushing Munchlax's fur by the poolside, while Brock's pokemon tended to stray further away from the water, except for Marshtomp. Absol and Flygon lay lax in the sun near the pool, while Butterfree, Roselia and Masquerain sat on one large white lounge chair. Brock was laying on a lounge chair, by his Happiny, which bounced happily by him, while Sudowoodo was settled further away from water, Croagunk joining it. 

Staravia and Honchkrow flew about in the sky, Gliscor settling for a spot on a lounge chair. The other pokemon simply lounged about, Ralts settling by Max.

"Go!" Three simultaneous voices cried out, and with the familiar flash of brilliant light, the white light took into the forms of pokemon.

"Togepi, you be careful." Misty placed Togepi and Psyduck in inner tubes, and gently pushed them by Pikachu.

Buizel jumped into the water, and children gathered near the pool in hopes of touching or playing with the pokemon.

"Beautifly, you stay here with Max." Beautifly flew over and landed on Max's head, who was sitting by Masquerain, Roselia and Butterfree.

Pachirisu and Buneary hopped onto a white lounge chair, while Piplup jumped straight into the water after Buizel.

Goldeen, Horsea, and Dewgong were swimming in the water, flying out and back in occasionally. Misty kept Gyarados in its ball, its size being a bit large.

Squirtle jumped into the water, while the rest of May's pokemon settled for a white lounge chair.

"I wanna go in too!" Dawn cried, throwing her towel into Paul's face, (on accident) and jumped in.

Paul angrily pulled off the towel, throwing it onto the chair next to him.

"Wait up!" May yelled, throwing her sandals off and her towel onto Absol, who in turn curiously looked up and tried to move the towel from its head. Drew pulled it off, with a small smirk before placing it on the lounge chair. He relaxed on a lounge chair.

Misty sighed, calmly pulling off her shoes and placing her towel neatly on a chair, not hearing May and Dawn getting out of the water.

"BOO!" They shrieked, and Misty yelped in surprise, before the two grabbed Misty.

"You take the feet…" Dawn yelled at May over the roars of their laughter, and threw Misty into the pool, who shrieked the entire way in.

The two laughed hysterically, water coating their bodies, their hair sticking to their necks.

"That was so evil!" Misty shrieked, as soon as she'd risen out of the water.

"Here." Paul pushed Dawn in.

"What the!?" Dawn sputtered, swimming to the top.

"I'm the only one who hasn't been pushed in." May bragged, while Misty and Dawn snickered at the two creeping up from behind her. Paul glanced behind him.

"What are you two snickering at---!" May screeched as Max and Drew pushed her into the pool.

Brock smiled pleasantly, and Ash blinked, standing by the pool's edge.

"Jerks." May muttered, under her breath, shaking her head as the water flew everywhere and her hair hit her cheeks with wet slaps.

"Serves you right." Dawn grinned.

"Oh, like you weren't pushed in either." May retorted.

"At least you weren't THROWN in!" Misty intervened.

The three laughed at each other, as the other people and pokemon watched the three friends with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, aren't you guys gonna get in?" Dawn blinked, tilting her head to the side as she swam up to the edge of the pool, hands holding onto the edge, her chin resting on the tops of her fingers.

"Yeah, you're all just sitting there." May nodded.

"Not interested." Paul shrugged, and Drew was relaxed on his lounge chair. Max was sitting near the edge of the pool. May swam up, smiling sweetly.

"What's up, May?" Max asked, unpretentiously.

"Nothing." She kept her smile, before grabbing Max's ankle and pulling him straight into the water. He yelled in protest, before he sank into the clear water.

"Hey!" Max spewed, handing his glasses to Ash, who in turn handed them to Brock.

"Payback." May grinned, sticking her tongue out cutely.

Misty splashed water onto Ash, who protested.

"Why don't you get in? It's so boring!" Dawn wailed, and Misty grinned, before diving under water. She grabbed at Dawn and May's ankles, who turned around angrily and looked at Misty, whose head popped out of the shifting water.

"Why don't we just help them get in?" Misty smiled, perfectly innocent.

"Hmm, well why not?" Dawn smirked.

"I love you, Misty…!" May cooed, grinning, and the three swam to the edge before getting out.

"C'mon, let's go!" Misty pulled Ash along towards the pool's edge.

"O-okay…" He blinked, blushing slightly and cutely at Misty's back.

"Please?" Dawn begged, while Paul blatantly replied with a 'no.' She twitched, before grabbing him and pushing him along and into the pool.

"Hah!" She laughed. He glared at her.

"Drew…" May cooed, near Drew's ear.

He yelped, sitting up straight, a blush on his cheeks. May blinked, looking at him oddly. She obviously didn't realize what affect she had on Drew, doing something like that.

"Yes?" Drew composed himself easily.

"Let's go into the pool!" May shrieked happily, grabbing his wrist and running towards the pool. (1) But, as a result of the slippery deck, the two slipped and fell, sliding straight into the pool on their bottoms.

May coughed as she rose to the surface of the water, but laughed hysterically.

"May, are you okay?!" Misty laughed, and Dawn giggled at them.

"That was fun!" May giggled, still holding onto Drew's wrist.

"Lots of fun." He said, sarcastically.

"Wasn't it?" May cried out happily.

They burst into laughter at May's naivety, and the others joined in with them, because no matter how much they denied it, they enjoyed their presence, even in the pool. The laughter was contagious.

* * *

Oh wow, it's been forever since I updated. Sorry for this stupid chapter, and it's really not all that long either. 

Review, please! Any suggestions for the next chapter? Alto Mare? Eh? Eh?

(1) And the moral of the story is, kids, never run on slippery floors… Unless you want this to happen!

Yes, so… that was a pointless chapter.

But, let's all love fluff, and fillers…. (Smiles)

You know, now that I think about it… I've only seen about… 3 episodes of Diamond and Pearl. I don't even KNOW how Paul acts. Sorry if he's OOC! Well, I do, but... I don't know. Lol!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9: The Sea and The Horizon

Hello, I know, it's been over a year. It's weird how quickly time passes. I'd like to think that I've matured over this past year, but somehow, I don't think I really have. I know, it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm very sorry about that. I know I said many times that I would never let a story die, but as you can see, this story isn't dead, but it was very close to it.

In fact, I'm kind of surprised that I'm coming back on. My laptop recently shut down and wouldn't work, and after I got it fixed I was surprised to find things on one of my hard drives still completely in tact. While my internet was down I was searching through old written documents I had written, and I stumbled on my stories for _The Sunday List of Dreams_ and _Last Chance_ as well as a few other stories I'd started but never quite finished.

And earlier today, on my phone, I had accessed this story _The Sunday List of Dreams_ in a sort of nostalgic feeling, and began to read my chapters over again. It kind of hit me then, all the thoughts I'd had when I had written that story, all my problems with dialogue, coming up with OC characters, (whom I may end up altering now...) and all the questions that had popped into my mind when I realized I'd started a lot of chapters with the morning sun coming up while I was writing chapters.

Ah, those were good times. I won't lie, my love of Pokemon never really died, but so many things were happening at once during this past year (and this year, as well) that I just hadn't had time for anything. So I'm very sorry, so sorry, that I did not update.

I remember on my phone I'd accidentally clicked the button for reviews. I read a few reviews which really cheered me up, and I remembered how happy and excited I was when I first got them. It's weird to think that was just over a year ago – it feels like it's been forever. One particular review caught my eye, one I'd received recently which I'd seen the alert for in my e-mail inbox, but had deleted with everything else because I decided, in a crude and somewhat cruel and ignorant way, that I was too busy to deal with anything to be checking reviews which I knew, would eventually distract me. But of course, I eventually got on and started reading on my phone.

But one review caught my eye, (I'm amazed people still read this story!) and that one was the second on the list, a very recent one from **Feyren**. They wanted to know whether I would ever be updated again. I'd like to say, "yes". So, I will!

Yes, they will be updated. In fact, this is an update. I'd like to thank everybody for sticking with me this far, and the new people who still come and read my stories. It makes me happy to see these kind of reviews, especially since as of recently I've been swimming in my own self-pity and depression (I'm like Bella Swan from New Moon! OH GOD I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT SHOOTMEOHGODOHGODOHGOD) (No, I do not like Twilight. I used to, but after everything got hyped up I kind of hate it now. But, it does give a good plot bunny...) and school has been weighing me down.

Even so, I will still try to update. I know the feeling. Reading the incomplete story that you always wanna know what's going to happen next (although I don't know if anybody feels like that about my story) but the author/story hasn't been updated since ancient times. Lol, trust me, I know.

So, I'd like to ask you the impossible. Please stick around for another round of _The Sunday List of Dreams_! I'd really appreciate it! It's going to be a little more modified, I'm probably going to end up changing the fangirls later on. Hell, I can barely REMEMBER their names and descriptions!!! (Well, I can, but, oh never mind!)

So thank you, thank you, and thank you once again to my readers and reviewers.

Although I would like to say that I am sorry to say I cannot continue my promise of never letting a story die. All of mine were on the brink, and I... really don't know. It's nice, though, not knowing. I'd like to see where this takes us.

And I'm sorry this author's note took so long. (About a page and a sentence, hah!)

Let's begin!

------

**The Sunday List of Dreams**

**Chapter 9: Where The Sea and Horizon Meet**

_When you let go of my hand,_

_will you forget_

_about me?_

_I wish I could tell you, but I can't find the words_

_Maybe I'd rather listen to you lie,_

_I can't even say "Don't leave me."_

------

Lyrics from "Long Kiss Good-Bye" by HALCALI. I do not own pokemon or the song!

You know, just as a heads up, my mouth has turned into quite the dirty one. (Ha, ha!!!!!) So, I hope nobody minds a little mild language. Lol!

* * *

"May, get your lazy ass up!!!" Misty yelled, yanking the sheets off of May's lithe form. She was curled up against her pillow, wearing red shorts with a plain white cami on top. May's eyes tightened, before she curled up tighter against her pillow, which was situated between her legs and her arms. She purred quietly in her sleep, and Misty twitched. They were going to be late, for god's sake!! Misty heard a thump, and turned to look at Dawn who had just rolled off her bed, but was amazingly still asleep.

"What kind of world do we live in...?" Misty groaned, dejected. She walked into the bathroom as a last resort, pulling out two large cups and filling them with ice cold water. She smiled evilly. Walking back into the room, she glanced at Dawn who was sprawled on the floor, blanket underneath her and her pillow half hanging off the bed's side. She quickly dumped the water on Dawn before proceeding to Misty, Dawn's screaming ringing in her ears as she smirked deviously. She poured the other cup onto May, who shot up, startled, giving a loud shriek momentarily before glaring at Misty.

"What the hell was that for!?" May wailed, wringing the water from her now somewhat see through shirt.

Misty simply shrugged.

"You know, we're going to be late if you guys don't hurry!" Misty exclaimed, hands on her hips, with her things situated at her feet, Togepi cooing from the couch across their beds in their hotel room.

"Wha--?" Dawn questioned, before looking at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened a fraction before she shot up and quickly began to strip as she ran into the bathroom. Misty could hear the clunking of bottles and the swift clicks of open make-up cases that clattered against each other as they were being thrown into their bags. May groaned, before slowly getting up and grabbing her clothes she had laid out the night before, getting ready to change and pack away her things as well. Misty smiled.

"Ah, sometimes I wonder what you girls would do without me."

* * *

'It's a miracle, that's for sure.' Was the first thing which came to Dawn's mind as the three girls boarding the ship heading for Alto Mare. It was the same ship they had taken to get to LaRousse, the city being one of the many excursions one could take. And of course, Misty, May and Dawn had decided on only two excursions, the rest to be decided with Max and his little group of buddies later.

"I'm amazed we made it." May panted, sweat dripping from her brow as she settled against the railing, her suitcases and bags sitting next to her.

"No thanks to you two!" Misty laughed, eyes sparkling in the sun's rays.

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Dawn pouted, her eyes alight with the grin that was threatening to push out.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Max called, grinning as he waved from where he stood on the deck. "I thought for sure May would end up sleeping in and you guys would have missed the boat!!"

"Excuse me?" May scoffed, weight shifting onto one leg, one hand on her hip while the other dangled against her side. She glared at her younger brother.

"Well, you know, he's right." Misty noted. Max smirked.

"It was partially Dawn's fault, too!!" May cried, unhappy with all the blame that was aimed her way.

"Hey, hey, don't get me involved!" Dawn waved her hands in front of her frantically, and the four burst into laughter.

As they stood they could hear the horns blaring into the world, the ship coming to life as it slowly began to shift in the water, and Misty leaned against the railing, watching as the water hit the pure white side of the boat, swirling and swimming as it sparkled from the sun's rays, the water blue and crisp as a diamond that mesmerized Misty the same way it had when she was a child and growing up.

As Ash, Paul, Drew and Brock walked over to the group of four, Ash couldn't help but stare. Misty's face was soft, nostalgic, and mystified as she watched the water. He felt his heart swell with a foreign yet familiar emotion he couldn't particularly place his naïve little finger on. Quickly stuffing the feeling into a box, he walked alongside his friends, face tinged with a pink hue on it.

Seeing the boys arrive, May laughed, catching Misty out of her reverie. She grinned, feeling her heart quicken and her stomach do funny things as Ash smiled brightly at her.

Dawn couldn't help but note the way Misty was watching Ash. She grinned, deviously, and thought of all the things that could go between the two and how she might just turn into a Todd stalker-a-like, camera and everything. Man, the camera hype was definitely getting to Dawn. She blinked a few times, before turning to the conversation.

"...so apparently, we should reach Alto Mare by tomorrow!" Max proclaimed, smiling cheerfully.

"Wow, that quick? Then why the hell did it take us four freaking days just to get to LaRousse?" May joked, and Max fixed her with a look that said, 'are-you-really-that-idiotic-don't-you-know-your-freaking-geography??' (1) May couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could read her brother all too easily.

May felt her pokegear begin to vibrate against her hip. Everybody quieted down, curious as to who it was that could be calling.

"Hello?" May questioned, not recognizing the number.

"HEY, MAY!" May winced at the loud voice. Her eyes widened and she easily recognized the voice.

"S...Sid?!" May heard Misty snicker and Dawn gasp. She felt kind of like gasping herself! "U-uh, how did you get my number?"

'Ohgodohgodthisisn'thappeningnoitisn'tyouknowitisn'tohgodnoitisn't....' May's thoughts were jumbled and strung together as Sid's voice fell on deaf ears.

"---ay, May? May, you there?" May snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh, sorry, but I can't talk!"

"Oh, okay I'll call you later then! Bye!" Before May could protest, the pokegear had hung up and May was on the verge of throwing her pokegear against the deck screaming 'SONUVA...!' Thank god Misty was there. Too bad she wasn't helping May's situation all that much.

"Oh yay! May made a friend!" Dawn cooed, sniggering hysterically under her breath. She spoke to May as if she were speaking to a small child, her hand muffling her laughter at the dirty look that May had just given her.

"Lucky you!" Misty burst out laughing, eyes watering slightly.

"Well it looks like we've all learned an important lesson today. May can make friends." Drew smirked, and May turned to him, aghast.

"You, too, Drew?! GRAH!" May shrieked, stuffing her pokegear into her side pack before she was prompted to throw it overboard.

"God has a sick, sick, sense of humor." May huffed, before smiling at her friends they laughed at her comment. May began to laugh as well, because laughter was the best medicine, and it was too contagious to ignore.

* * *

The night had passed quickly between the two traveling groups joined one. They split to their respected rooms as the night drew a curtain to close. Misty glanced out the darkened window, and she could see the waves as dark as midnight blanketing all around them, the dark sea blending in with the velvet sky, dotted with the sparkling lights of the stars. Misty smiled, at peace. Until she felt her shirt being pulled back and something cold and wet sliding down her back and getting caught in her...

"ICE!!!" She shrieked, jumping while turning, attempting to reach for the ice which was inconveniently stuck at a place where her arms, unfortunately, did not extend. The ice was cold, sticking to her dry skin and refusing to move, rubbing slightly against her bra and shirt. May and Dawn were shrieking with laughter, May having fallen onto the floor and clutching her stomach tightly while Dawn pointed, laughing while tears fell from her eyes, as Misty did an awkward hopping, stretch and reach dance.

"That's payback for this morning, Misty!!" Dawn howled, and Misty soon dislodged the half melted and still melting ice cubes from her bra. She chucked them at Dawn, who barely managed to dodge them and they had hit May as she started to stand up.

"Ow!" May scowled, and Misty began to laugh, while Dawn was still laughing hysterically at her friend who was holding her cheek. May ran into the kitchen, pulling out a cup and filling it with water and ice. She snuck up behind an unknowing Dawn, Misty stifling her laughter as she watched May slink in, the cup sloshing in her hands. She grabbed Dawn's shirt and poured the entire cup, ice and all, down Dawn's back. Dawn screamed in alarm, jumping up at least a foot.

"MAY!!!" She shrieked, before turning, her entire back soaked and the ice cubes slightly visible from their raised position against her bra and shirt. Dawn lunged for May, tackling her onto the bed. She grabbed the pokegear from her hip, smirking mischievously.

"I wonder who I could call on this...?" Dawn waggled her eyes knowingly, and May stared at her with pure horror.

"YOU WOULDN'T!!!!" She shrieked, before launching herself at Dawn. Misty smiled, before telling the two girls she was going on a walk. She pulled on her flip flops, clad in her now drying loose white shirt and black shorts.

Misty was walking along the deck of the lowest part of the deck, and paused as she leaned against the rails. She craned her head towards the stars, smiling knowingly to herself. The stars twinkled, as if they were winking at her. Misty closed her eyes, relishing the cool, yet lukewarm air as it her hit legs and tickled her hair. The smell of the fresh, crisp water, like after rain, hit her nostrils and she felt her heart swell with nostalgia and grinned to nothing in particular.

"Mist?" Misty turned to see Ash there, watching her with a peculiar look on his face.

"Oh, hi, Ash." Misty stuttered slightly, hoping and praying to every god out there that the darkness was hiding her obviously red face.

"What'cha doin' out here?" Ash questioned, with his usual happy-go-lucky voice. Pikachu was interestingly absent from his shoulder.

"Oh, I just went for a walk." She said, smiling pleasantly. She leaned against the railing, facing Ash while crossing her ankles. "What about you?"

"Eh, same reason." He grinned at her. Truth be told, he had coincidentally been leaving the room at the same time as her and decided on following her to the deck. He could see the same look on her face again when she had turned to look at the ocean, the wind floating against her, lifting the hem of her shirt slightly and making her hair flow in waves, like a sea of fire.

They fell into a comfortable silence, turning to watch as the ship moved on, past the dark, barely identifiable masses of islands, past the flocks of pokemon nesting on their migration route, past the pod of Seel and Dewgong whose white bodies were easy to make out against the dark navy of the water, but never past the horizon where the sea and the night met – it was always in synch, traveling wherever they did.

The stars gleamed in their velvet night, their reflections shifting and turning in the water below.

Misty smiled, leaning against Ash, as the sound of water rushed into their ears, filling every sense. She could feel her heart pounding, but she was sure, that, if she fell still enough and the sea became soundless, she could hear his as well.

* * *

And with that, I stop!! This is a short chapter, and although I'm not entirely happy with the way it turned out, it's a start. It's kind of hard getting back into synch with the story, but I'll definitely try my best!

(1) – I don't know geography of the regions either, so I really can't particularly say anything about this!!!! Hah!!!

Another thing I've noticed, is that there aren't enough good vampire stories involving my favorite canon shippings. Even though I'm not a fan of the Twilight series, I do love myself a good vampire story every once in a while....sometimes the dirty stuff. Wink, wink!

WHERE DID MY INNOCENCE GO IN THE PAST YEAR????

AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Anyways, please review! I'd like to know what you think.

Alto Mare will DEFINITELY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	11. Chapter 10: Alto Mare

I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just thought I'd point that out.

------

**The Sunday List of Dreams**

Chapter 10: Alto Mare

_Operator, operator, don't call me, I'll call you later! Operator, operator, I'm just fine I'll call you later! Why would I wanna be anybody else but me? Why would I ever be anybody else but than me? I'm everything I'll ever wanna be, a girl like me! A girl like me!_

------

* * *

I do sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. And I hate school. If I haven't already mentioned that (which I have ohohoho) being a senior rocks and all but seriously, college applications suck!!!!!!!

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting scene." May snickered as she hid from behind the door, a sliver of the scene that had unfolded in front of her as the door was only partially opened.

'Well I went to go see if Misty was all right, but she looks like she's cozying up fine to lil' Ashy-boy!' May couldn't hold back her giggles, holding her hand over her mouth in order to stifle the mirth that was threatening and pushing, bubbling against her lips. A sweet smile blossomed on the face of May, as she watched the two enjoy themselves, the soft whirl of wind and the spatter of water against the steel boat as it rocked in the water her only companion. The stars twinkled in the sky, as if they knew a secret nobody else did, winking and glittering in the velvet curtain they had been sewn into. May sighed in content, before turning and walking down the stairs, back to the main hallway of the middle deck in the ship. Smiling and humming to herself, May wasn't particularly paying attention. Her flip-flops clattered against her feet, and she wore nothing but a large white T-shirt and her favorite red shorts underneath. Her mind focused on other things, including questions and horrendously dirty questions she was bound to ask Misty even though she knew that nothing had happened considering they were in public and on a deck—

May tumbled straight into a soft and warm body, a small yelp flying past her mouth. She heard a groan from underneath her, and opened her eye. Her chin was resting on the chest of Drew, her body situated comfortably between his legs. Drew glared at her, and May grinned sheepishly. He propped himself up on his arms and hands, his death glare situated on May's pretty face.

'God, if looks could kill—' May giggled, still a little dizzy with a somewhat fuzzy and light feeling in her head, like she was on a sugar-high but the effects were somewhat dimmed.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Drew questioned harshly, eyebrows furrowing at May whom was giggling to herself like an idiot.

"Oohh, nothing!" May smiled cheerfully, and Drew could see the underlying secret, like she knew something he didn't…

It kind of bugged him.

"Right. And what are you doing walking around at…" Drew glanced at the watch wrapped around his wrist. "…11:30 at night?" He quirked an eyebrow curiously at May, who had just tried to sit up and prop herself against her hands, but failed miserably and ended up falling right back onto Drew. He made a slight noise at this, and May opened her cobalt eyes to watch him curiously, a purely innocent look on her face, her brunette hair strewn across his chest and her head tiled slightly to the side. Drew blinked, the blood rushing to his face, breathless for a moment.

"Nothing!" She gave him that secretive smile again, and Drew was mentally smacking himself about his previous thoughts.

"…." Drew chose not to say anything, but rather helped May stand up and off of him. She wobbled for a moment, as if unsure of herself or her legs. She stood up straight, took a deep breath in, before exhaling slowly, her eyes closed, long lashes fanning against her cheeks. Drew found himself staring. May opened her azure eyes slowly, and her glance caught Drew's.

"Any reason you keep lookin' at me?" May asked, a single eyebrow raised at Drew's suspicious behavior, before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I know I'm pretty Drew, but geez, staring is rude!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just thinking how anybody could be so idiotic to the point where they can't even stand when they're sober." He snorted at her comment, smirking inwardly at the clever remark and the angry look on May's face.

"What?!" May gave a quiet shrill, her mind still aware of her surroundings and the time.

"You heard me." He smirked, before walking off in the opposite direction of where she had tumbled onto him.

"Hey, wait a minute, get back here!!"

* * *

The morning came too quickly. The ship, still slightly rocking against the harbor, the waves pushing and pulling it lightly, had already stopped in the harbor of Alto Mare. Light was pouring in waves into the girls' cabin, and Misty felt herself groan, a light headache pulsing against her temples, the light an unwelcome feel and pain to her eyes, before she turned and dove further beneath the warmth of her covers. She could lightly, subconsciously hear Dawn moan unhappily, and the shuffle of sheets.

May didn't like the sun. Or waking up. Or not being asleep. Especially after last night, when she'd spent up until 1 in the morning, chasing and flirt— whoa, whoa, wait, what!? May shot up from her bed, blanket hanging half in her face and atop her head, her pillow falling to the side. She was breathing heavily. She dropped back against her pillows, rolling from side to side a few times before hiding herself under her covers, on her belly. She groaned to herself.

Dawn sighed, tired, even though she had been the earliest in bed. Well, yeah. Early. Midnight was early. Dawn rustled against her blankets, turning away from the blinding light that was trying to filter past the skin of her eyelids and into her poor eyes. She shuffled under her covers, on her belly, her tank top riding up against her waist, her white and sky blue polka dot shorts curling and wrapping tightly against her thighs.

Misty turned again, her eyes opening and wincing against the bright light. Togepi was safely hidden in a pokeball, rather than on the battlefield that was Misty's bed. Her blankets had entangled her legs, and curled up against her waist and arm. Her pillows had fallen to the floor, only one of them still situated from underneath her head, the other she had curled up against at night, and was rumpled and located by her side. She blinked slowly, her teal eyes tired. She yawned once more, the back of her mouth covering it lightly, but never touching her lips. Her arm flopped down, and she turned in the direction of her alarm clock, and the other two girls.

Misty felt her eyes widen.

"OH SHI— WAKE UP!"

"Haah!?" May cried, shooting up, hands propping the top of her body up. Her lidded eyes looked around frantically, or, as frantically as a half-asleep person could. She turned to Misty, who was hopping on one foot, trying to get her shorts on.

"What's going on…?" Dawn groaned, voice muffled from under the pillow she had just stuffed over her head.

"We're late! It's already 11:30!!!" Dawn's pillow flew to the side of the bed, and Dawn, now alert, jumped out of her bed, tripping and falling, her legs caught in the spider web of her blanket.

"What?! When did this happen?!" May cried, falling out of bed. She rushed to the bathroom, shoving toothpaste onto her toothbrush before throwing it viciously into her mouth. Dawn sidestepped her, pulling her hair back and her bangs up before throwing water on her face.

"We're going to be late!!" Dawn wailed, before splashing water onto her face.

"I really wanted to race today, too!" Misty groaned, before joining the girls, dressed and almost ready to go.

"You still have time, Mist! Don't give up yet!" May cried, her words slightly incoherent, the toothbrush still placed in her mouth.

"You're right! Registration starts at 1. But damn, I'm so hungry!" Misty groaned.

May and Dawn could feel their stomachs grumbling at the mention of hunger. The three girls groaned unhappily in unison.

* * *

"Where are they?" Paul questioned, impatient. They'd been standing on the harbor now for two hours.

"May probably woke up late." Max dead panned, hands curled around a soda cup.

"Two hours late??" Drew questioned, quirking an eyebrow, his face positioned in his palm, as he relaxed under the table and chair. Paul turned to join him. Ash was too busy eating to really care. Brock smiled at them, always cheerful.

"Although I am surprised they're this late. You think Misty or Dawn would have woken up by now." Brock commented, and the other four boys looked at him for a moment, before turning away, back to their own devices. Brock could feel the sweat coming on at their irked attitudes.

"Sorry we're late!" The rushed and tired voice of May came from the direction of the ship, and there were the three girls, May in front, waving her hand at the group of guys, Misty and Dawn following closely.

Their faces were red, and May couldn't help but pant a little, her hands on her knees and bent over slightly, tired from the physical exertion. Dawn stretched, her hands placed slightly above her bottom, bending backwards and she felt the comfortable crack her back had made, before sighing. Misty wiped the slight amount of perspiration that had gathered on her forehead, her cheeks pink.

"You're two hours late. When the hell did you wake up?" Paul frowned, a look of pure aggravation marring his face.

"About… fifteen minutes ago!" Dawn replied, grinning cheekily. The five stared at them.

"Right! Let's go! I wanna eat!" May pumped her fist in the air, before the three took off to their left, towards the town.

"H-hey, wait up! Do you even know where you're going?!" Max cried, hand waving in front of him, before running after the three girls, who were laughing to each other, faces flushed.

* * *

"You're all signed up!" Nurse Joy smiled at Misty, who placed the pen down on the table, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Thank you so much!!" Misty squealed, excitement bubbling inside of her soul at the thought of racing.

"Oh, I think I'll sign up, too!" Dawn cried, picking up her pen. "Buizel would love this!"

"I wish I could, but Squirtle is still too young…" May pouted, arms crossed.

"It's too bad none of us can enter…" Max started, hand in a firm grip on Brock's ear.

"Why?" Misty asked, releasing her Dewgong from its pokeball. She smiled and pat the snow-white pokemon on its smooth head.

"None of us have water pokemon." Ash replied, grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"I thought you would have entered Gyrados, not Dewgong, Misty." May laughed, and Misty sighed.

"They said I would have run over the rest of the participants with Gyrados." Misty smiled devilishly, clearly showing her intent to have done exactly that if she had been allowed to.

"You're horrible." May bat her eyelashes, waving her hand in front of her, up and down, smiling coyly.

"Well, what can I say?" Misty giggled, waggling her eyebrows conspiratorially.

"Don't think you can beat me, Misty!" Dawn laughed, returning before letting out her Buizel.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try and beat me!" Misty chortled, hands at her hips.

"Hmm, would you like to raise the stakes, then?" Dawn grinned, an evil plan forming inside her head.

"This race doesn't have stakes to begin with, Dawn." Misty rolled her eyes, but leaned in slightly, curious. She caught from the corner of her eye, everybody leaning in as well, eyes inquisitive.

"Well… We can discuss that later…" Dawn eyed the guys warily, before looking at Misty, sending a message with the simple gesture of her eyes.

"Ah, I see, I see." Misty smirked, and May felt herself sigh at them.

"All right then, we'll shove off from here. You guys can…" Dawn turned to look at the temporary traveling companions, waving her hand dismissively, "…go do whatever you usually do." Dawn's voice sounded almost uncertain for a moment, before she smiled readily and began skipping in the direction away from them.

"W-wait, where are you three going?" Max asked, full of questions today.

"Away from you!" May cooed, sticking her tongue out before the three ran off, their laughter fading from the spot they had just been standing in, lightly and slowly their laughter dulled and wafted into the sky, for all to hear.

Hmm, now what ever could be the bet??

I'm sorry this chapter sucked. And the outcome of the race… Hmmm… who do you think will win??

And…. What could be the stakes going on?!

We'll see in the next chapter!!

But you know, before I go any further, I was reading this story over again, to get a better feel of how it had been written when I wrote it a year ago/two years ago-ish.

AND, I kind of want to re-write it. I probably won't, though, because I'm already ten chapters in, but I was thinking about it.

Anyway, I've got a few new stories/one-shots coming up under my The Hills are Singing type royalty-ish maybe a fairytale crap. We'll see.

Anywho, I will definitely be modding the horrendous fan girls. There won't be so many, and yes, they will have brains. And pokemon. And semi-decent fighting/battling skills.

Ho ho ho, when will they appear? We may never know… (Well, I will.)


	12. Chapter 11: Up The Ante

**The Sunday List of Dreams**

Chapter 11: Up The Ante

_/ / Darling, open your eyes / /_

_/ / In the night less sky there's a black dahlia with lost delusions, in a corrupted reality / /_

_

* * *

  
_

Okay, I can't lie. I had an awesome idea for the stakes, and then I FORGOT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

But it's okay; I am well versed in the art of BSing.

Ah, oh yeah… Look out for a new story coming your way. It's going to be a trilogy, featuring my favorite shippings… and Gods. So, do look out! I'm almost done with the first one, and the second and third are about halfway done….

And last but not least…

**I've hit the 100-review mark!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to xDD, my anonymous reviewer, whoever you are, you have helped me hit the 100 mark!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you, my friend!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"All right, Misty, let's up the stakes for our darling little race, hmm?"

"There weren't stakes to begin with, but who cares?"

"Am I glad I'm not in this race."

May rolled her eyes at the two girls from across the round table they sat at, a large umbrella towering over them from the center of the table, providing shade in the noon sun. They were sitting out in front of a small café, sipping mindlessly on cold soda and spooning iced treats into their mouths, the heat and humidity of Alto Mare starting to get to them. The sun was at its zenith, straight above at 12 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Okay, okay." Dawn cleared her throat, May and Misty watching the girl expectantly. Dawn gave a devilish little smile, causing Misty to feel a little wary, questioning what exactly had she gotten herself into.

"Spit it out already, Dawn." Misty rolled her eyes, feigning calm.

"Well, I say whoever wins the Alto Mare race has to swim the ocean tonight..." Dawn smiled pleasantly, and they all could feel themselves leaning in before falling back in their seats, and Misty felt foolish for a moment.

"Hah! Do—" The words were coming out easily from Misty's mouth.

"Naked." Dawn leaned back

"—ne. …Wait, WAIT!" Misty started, furiously, the words already out there for everyone to see.

"TOO LATE!!! You have just agreed to skinny dip tonight!!" Dawn shrieked, pointing her finger at Misty accusingly, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, man!! She got you good!" May laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Wait, wait!! I take it back!!" Misty frantically attempted, but Dawn shook her head, still giggling.

"Too bad! It's on, Mist. And I don't plan on losing!" Dawn grinned, and Misty felt a jab at her pride.

"Excuse me? Who is the water pokemon expert here? Me! You're going to be the one swimming at the bottom of the ocean in nothing but your birthday suit, honey!" Misty snapped, smirking widely.

"We'll see, we'll see." Dawn waved the comment off, airily.

May rolled her eyes, before grinning to herself. She had something up her sleeve, as well…

Misty and Dawn couldn't help but look at May like she was a freak.

After all, what normal person smiled like they had something horrendously evil cooking in their mind?

Not May, certainly not.

* * *

The full moon was rising slowly towards the celestial meridian (1) in the sky, glowing brightly as a reflector of the sun's rays, it's reflection rippling and curling in the sea, stretched and wrinkled over and over as the wind moved gently in the breeze. There were large pods lined up, bumping and swaying with the ocean's tide, situated in a small river that ran through the city like a maze. They were tied together with simple rope, the exact number that would be needed for the race the next day. May smirked to herself.

"Oh, silly, silly girls." May shook her head, hands on her hips before releasing her Bulbasaur, the blinding white light flashing briefly against the tall buildings and streets before dissipating, leaving only the green bulb pokemon behind. It looked confused at its surroundings, and the time of night. Bulbasaur glanced at its owner, curiosity evident in it's eyes.

"All right then, use razor leaf on that pod, and vine whip to take it this way." May commanded, the grass pokemon followed suit, raising the pod easily with its vines, before following May off into the darkness.

The moon gleamed against the water, the pods shifting out into the water, before a vine reattached the end of the rope which held the pods together to the other side of the river at a post, the pods now stretched and not situated by each other anymore, the tides unable to bump them together anymore.

* * *

Morning came quickly, too quickly, for Misty's taste. She could feel the first few rays of sunlight pecking at her eyes, and she frowned, waving her hand in front of her, annoyed, before flopping over on her side, away from the sunshine, and opened her eyes slowly.

Today was the day.

Why the hell did she have to agree to this stupid deal again?

Ah, yes. Her pride.

Dawn felt herself stirring loudly, groaning and stretching her body like a cat, purring when she felt her spine align with each other and crack with comfort, before sighing and dropping her limbs, eyes opening slowly to stare back at Misty's.

"Good morning, Misty! Ready for today?"

"Nngh, ready as I'll ever be." Misty groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm just excited to watch this race." May giggled to herself, smiling cheekily at the ceiling. Dawn pulled her head up to look at the girl strangely.

"You have been way too happy all day since yesterday at lunch. What is _wrong_ with you?!" Dawn asked, exasperated and slightly nervous.

"I'm just happy! Is it a crime for me to be happy?" May asked, turning her head and smiling cheerfully.

"Yes. Yes it is." Dawn muttered, running her hand through her hair before propping herself up, and rolling off the bed before landing with a thump.

"Why can't you ever get up like a normal person?" Misty asked, snickering, as she began to peel her clothes off and jump in the shower.

"Normal? What is this, "normal" you speak of?" Dawn questioned, air quotes by her face.

"Time to brush my teeth!" May laughed, smiling positively radiant, before jumping up and rushing towards the sink and her toothbrush.

Dawn sat on the floor, still, for a moment, before completely getting up from off the floor, calling after May to not hog the sink.

* * *

"All right, we've got ten minutes until the race. Let's head out." Misty noted, glancing at her watch. She heard Dawn and May nod and murmur in agreement, and they set off, Misty and Dawn in their bathing suits, plain white shirts cut off above the stomach, and denim shorts, while May was in a white skirt and plain red tank top.

They wandered slowly and quietly, before they could hear a crowd up the street, murmuring and whispering through the crowd, and they could make out confused voices at best.

"It looks like somebody cut off one of the pods…" Nurse Joy frowned; a finger to her chin while Officer Jenny situated herself by Nurse Joy, hands on her hips.

"Well, it isn't that bad. Do you need all of the pods?" Officer Jenny asked, turning her head to her long time friend.

"Well, yes… we had just enough for everybody… Somebody might not be able to participate."

The other races were already standing in their pods, Ash being one of them with his Totodile, which he had briefly borrowed from the Professor, attempting to dance in the water, almost singing it was so happy.

Dawn and Misty approached, while May settled herself beside Drew and Max in the crowd. Dawn quickly jumped into the last available pod, before releasing Buizel.

"What's going on?" Misty frowned, now noticing that she was pod-less.

"Oh, well it appears someone cut off a pod and erm, stole it." Officer Jenny nodded, sweat dropping at how mediocre and idiotic the crime sounded.

"What?" Misty asked, upset.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't look like you'll be able to—"

"Oh, oh! She can share a pod with me!" Ash cried, smiling warmly. Misty felt herself turn red, and the crowd laughed lightly at the generosity. May was practically gagging on laughter at the look on Misty's face, and a few other things from last night, while Max stared at his sister like he didn't know her.

"U-uh I think that's against the rules—"

"No, no! It's fine, you really want to race, don't you?" Nurse Joy interjected, smiling pleasurably and Officer Jenny nodded her head in agreement, satisfied with the outcome of the problem.

"Well, Misty? You going to get in or what?" Dawn asked, grinning evilly from her pod, as Buizel whirred its tail in the water, causing the pod to shift slightly with the waves. Misty sent Dawn a glare that could have scared even Satan, before Ash's call caught her attention.

"Uh, okay. I'm coming!" Misty could feel her pride getting in the way again of her making smart choices, and the pounding of her heart wasn't quite helping her either. Misty sometimes wondered where her common sense had flown for vacation. She jumped into the water, by Ash's pod, and he helped her up onto it. Clearly it was not made for two, but she managed to grip on, and Ash wrung his arm around her waist, instructing her to hold onto the triangle that led to Totodile.

"Ready to go?" Ash was completely unaffected by their proximity, leaning in close to her ear and murmuring, and Misty wondered if he could feel her heartbeat. Misty mentally told herself to calm down, repressing a shudder when she felt Ash's warm breath hit her cool neck.

Dawn was eyeing them, smirking. Misty looked like she was about to die on the spot. Whether from embarrassment, or pure enjoyment, was up for debate.

May smirked to herself, leaning against the railing, chin in her hand while Togepi sat in Brock's arms, ever cheerful and happy at her owner's nervous feelings.

May nodded satisfactorily at herself, amused and satisfied with her handiwork. She pat herself on her back, noting mentally that she was, indeed, a genius.

The small three Natu sat atop each other and a large Xatu as its base, like a totem pole. The top raised its wings, and after a few seconds, the one beneath it raised its wings, and the last Natu's wings flew up, before finally, after a minute or so, the Xatu's wings flew up, and the race was on. The pods sped forward in a shot like a bullet from a gun, water splashing everywhere, and May could feel the cool spray of water as they race off, a large television screen across the bridge where she sat, displaying images of the people and the pokemon, flashing between shots of different people, a show of confidence on most people's faces, as they race past down the maze and past the corner where they could no longer be seen.

It flashed through a few nameless and faceless people as they fell from their pods, before shifting to Dawn. Her face was the epitome of confidence, a smirk playing her lips, eyes narrowed as the water sprayed around her body, azure hair whipping behind her as Buizel raced through its natural habitat, quickly gaining speed on the lead racer, a guy with semi-long brown hair and a Wailmer as his leading pokemon. The large, round whale pokemon was starting to move quicker, sensing the Buizel that was slowly closing in behind him, and Dawn felt herself smirk wider. Buizel loved competition.

It quickly began to swim faster in the water, moving swiftly as the waves flowed and parted against the pokemon, and Dawn could see that she was getting closer to the boy that was leading. She heard something from behind her, and turned to look, her hair making it somewhat hard to see, but she could clearly make out the sound of a Totodile, and the form of Misty and Ash closing in behind her. Dawn grit her teeth, before turning back around, and yelling at Buizel against the rush of air and the spray of water, adrenaline pumping, to speed up.

Misty had already forgotten that she was extremely close to Ash (well, kind of) as she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline in her veins, and the cool spray of water against her heated skin, Ash's hand tightening slightly on her waist as they turned a corner, and with her free hand she gripped his shoulder, bunching his black shirt in her hands. Ash didn't turn to look at her, but she could see from her peripheral the slight rush of blood to his face but quickly disappeared as they turned, sharply against the wind. The wind was rushing through her hair, which was still slightly damp from jumping into the water earlier, bunched up to the side in her traditional side ponytail.

She was grinning the entire way, as their pod flew flawlessly around corners and past opponents, watching a few who tripped and crashed into rocks and corners, inertia and gravity demanding their presence forward as they landed into the water, pods floating aimlessly and their pokemon having stopped already.

She could see Dawn in front of her, almost close before her Buizel suddenly kicked into high gear and Dawn flew off in a rush of water that sprayed Misty slightly in the face, and she winced her eyes closed, slightly but not completely shut, against the scatter of liquid. She heard Ash mutter something under his breath at Dawn's sudden speed, and Misty inclined her head slightly back, to see a few opponents still chasing, one of which was getting closer to them. She turned her head forward when she heard Ash command to hurry up.

The blue pokemon did this with ease, speeding up, no longer attempting to dance within the water but a serious glint set in its eyes, and she could feel the wind moving faster against her face, the waves flowing larger past them, and Dawn's small form coming within view again, as they once again, turned a sharp corner.

May was watching the screen with anticipation, as Dawn, Misty and Ash moved flawlessly through the maze of buildings and sharp turns, the water moving violently under their pods, before settling again to a calm. They turned one more corner, and May turned her head from the screen, to the far corner at the end where the bridge stopped to meet a large platform of land. She saw the boy with brown hair turn, Dawn, Misty and Ash following closely.

Then, she saw Dawn's pod bump against the wall, and her shriek before she flew forward and fell into the water, Buizel popping up from against the waves, the crowd yelling in unison as the last two (technically three) racers began to speed up in sight of the finish line.

May could have sworn she saw Paul tense for a moment.

Dawn groaned angrily, her hair a dark navy color as it flopped in her face, wet and thick and heavy against her head. Buizel swam over to her, looking a bit disappointed and sad. Dawn smiled, as she pushed the hair from her face, the water moving against her body and causing her to sway in the water, before patting the water pokemon on it's head.

"It's fine! It wasn't your fault." She smiled, rubbing Buizel gently and the pokemon responded quite cheerfully, almost purring at the comfortable contact. She glanced behind at her pod, before climbing out of the water and onto the side, returning Buizel to its pokeball.

Then, reality hit.

She had lost the bet.

Dawn turned her head in the direction of the finish line.

May watched, with anticipation, screaming at the lovely two partners (couple, in her eyes) to hurry up, Max wincing beside her and Drew rolling his eyes, muttering to himself that the girl should really "shut the hell up."

Ash and Misty were catching up, neck and neck with the brown-haired boy, and they could see the finish line closing in, closer and closer…

And Totodile pushed itself once more, releasing pent up energy before they rushed forward with a sudden jolt, and past the finish line, in first place.

* * *

"C'mon, Dawn, hop to it!" Misty whispered between her giggles. The full moon soared high in the sky, at its peak, reflecting upon the waves of the rippling water.

It was an abandoned area of town, mostly filled with nothing but warehouses, but still quite close to the harbor. Dawn could see their boat in the distance. The cool night air felt refreshing against her skin, the warm summer night welcoming.

It would have been better if Dawn wasn't about to strip down.

May was holding back her snickers, her hand situated over her mouth and Dawn could hear the muffled laughter resonating in her ears, as she glared at the ocean angrily, as if it were all the ocean's fault she'd landed herself in the mess she'd created.

"Dawn, we don't have all night!" May smiled, breathing deeply through her nose in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

"Shut up!" Dawn hissed, before she pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it beside her, as well as her shoes, bra, shorts and panties.

"You got yourself into this mess, Dawn. I just thought I'd remind you." Misty said, smirking, arms crossed in front of her chest, with the air of pure confidence. Dawn jumped straight into the cool seawater, opening her eyes against the water, a crystal clear world in front of her, and she looked up, seeing the swell and fall of the moon's light, casting a ray down through the water and reaching the shallow bottom of the water. She could feel her lungs begging for air, and she began to swim upwards, bursting from under the water, the water splashing against the stone of Alto Mare, and Dawn felt herself breathe deeply. Then she realized something.

It was quiet.

There was no laughter, no shuffle of rubber flip flops against stone, only the quiet lapping of waves against stone, and her breathing. Dawn felt her heart speeding up, and then turned to look behind her, only to discover two things.

One. Her clothes were gone.

And two, the icing on the cake…

Her two 'best friends' were running off with her clothes, towards their ship.

Dawn felt her jaw drop, and she stared at the slowly disappearing figures of her two ex-best friends, and she could feel the panic rising, but she quickly squashed the feeling.

She knew they would be back.

But then she felt the panic rise again, as she heard the soft padding of sandals against stone. She swam extremely close to the wall, a few large crates on the rock above her, and she sunk deep into the water, hoping her pale skin wouldn't stand out and that her cobalt hair would help her better blend in.

And then, at that moment, Dawn was sure she wanted to either scream, or cry. She was sure the boy would be able to hear her scream if she did scream, or at least sense her despair (she was sure he had some sort of internal mechanism for that) if she cried. The boy walked out of the shadows, head tilted towards the moon, as it's rays struck his face, illuminating his stature from the darkness.

It was Paul.

Dawn knew it. God had a sick sense of humor.

Either that, or God simply hated her.

* * *

OSHNAP!?

Yeah, so since I kind of forgot what I was going to do stake-wise, I just sort of pulled his out of my ass. By the way, Totodile is a brief appearance, he's already been returned. I just had to fit Ash somewhere in this chapter with Misty. Ohohoho!

And yes, May is evil. Well, May and Misty are evil.

Poor, poor Dawn.

What happens next? I wonder, wonder!

Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up… someday. Woo hoo!

UGH this is 9 pages, and I've barely scraped around 3,400 words. ARGH!!! I'll try and make the next chapter like, 30 pages long. Lol.

Last, but not least…

(1) Celestial Meridian: The middle of the eastern and western horizon, projected into space. Learned this in Astronomy.

Ante: The fixed price or cost of something.

I am in SERIOUS need of a beta. God, I hate proofreading stuff. Meh, I'll deal… by not proofreading.


	13. Chapter 12: Jump Ship

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

Chapter 12: Jump Ship

_/ / where's your gavel? your jury? what's my offense this time? / /_

_/ / well, it's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go, I'd best be on my way now / /_

_/ / ignorance is your new best friend / /_

_

* * *

  
_

**Happy Holidays!!**

This is my Christmas/Hanukah/Whatever-holiday-you-celebrate present! I do hope you enjoy this chapter of The Sunday List of Dreams!

GOD I AM ON A ROLL WITH UPDATING STORIES AND POSTING STUFF WOOT!!!!

And why does everything have to appear so much longer in Word than on the stupid Fanfiction website?? It depresses me. I hate writing short chapters. Everything I write has to be over like, 2000 words or else it really bothers me. Actually, anything under 3000 words bothers me, unless I really, really, can't think of anything else. …Blegh.

SO, I've finished the first story in my freaking trilogy. I have the other two stories sketched out, and I'm just finishing up the second one before I move onto the third. And I have a couple Pokeshipping fics that I'm working on. (And a few other Contestshipping and Ikarishipping fics, as well… tee hee.)

The first in the trilogy is titled _Götterdämmerung_. And if you want to know what that means, well, you'll have to read it! Ohohohoho! It's already out!!!

And the other story I've posted, as my holiday special is my newest Contestshipping fic, _Waiting To Exhale_, so… go and read it!!! (Puppy eyes) XD

Now, I really had NO energy to write this chapter, but I pulled all the inspiration left in me (and DAMN there wasn't much) and holiday cheer (agghh) out of my ASS to give you this chapter!!!! (XD)

Well, I do hope you like this chapter.

Anyways. Enjoy!!

* * *

Dawn pressed herself closer to the cool stone wall, her heart beat speeding up at a rate which she was positive, should have killed her by now. She didn't want to move; fearing the sound of water would give her position away. So she settled for watching Paul and his every move, praying to God (if he didn't hate her, that is) to please, please, _please_ make Paul disappear or turn around and, oh, she didn't really know just as long as he went away!

She didn't realize her breathing had quickened to a pace that could be heard, and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, the waters shifting around and hitting the stone of Alto Mare's harbor a little harder than it would have if it had been natural. She saw Paul's head snap up and glance around, confused. He shrugged it off as some Magikarp or something hitting the side of the city. Dawn paused, letting a quiet breath out. She saw him disappear from view, and she was beginning to curse the giant crates of wood above her, which were being quite an obstacle in seeing if she could move from her spot.

Dawn shivered slightly, the hot air hitting her cold skin, damp from her jump in. Her hair was plastered to her neck and cheeks, her face flushed a light pink, like someone had dusted off a rose and placed the color on her cheeks. Dawn's lips pursed tightly against each other, and she could feel panic rising in her throat.

'Okay, think… how do I get out of this mess?'

"Get out of what mess?" Dawn turned her head upwards, only to see Paul, eyeing her warily, leaning against the wooden crates, his arms crossed against his chest.

Dawn felt her mouth drop and stared at him, eyes growing wider by the minute.

Paul rolled his eyes before looking away.

"You might want to stop thinking out loud."

Dawn didn't reply, being she was too mortified to speak at all. There were a million thoughts going through her head right now, but the single most prominent one was the fact that _Paul_ has just seen her _naked._

Once she got out of this mess, Dawn swore she was going to disown May and Misty as best friends, kill Paul so he could never speak of this mess, and… hide under her covers for the next 20 years.

Dawn pressed herself (if it was possible) even closer to the wall, about ready to smash her forehead against the wall out of frustration. Then she noticed Paul walking away. She stared at him; jaw dropping further (again, if that was even _plausible_) at the rude behavior, leaving a poor girl (naked) in the ocean to fend for herself… But then again, Dawn wasn't too sure if she really wanted him there to begin with. She stared at the wall for a moment, biting her lip. After what seemed like five minutes, she heard somebody coming over. Dawn moved her head quickly in the direction of the sound, praying to God (which clearly hadn't been working too well) it was her ex-best friends Misty and May. But it was Paul, and he was carrying something.

He dropped a pair of shorts, a shirt and a towel on the ground by Dawn, before turning and walking to somewhere Dawn couldn't see. She moved in the water to see that Paul had walked further down towards the alleyway, facing away from her, hands in his pockets, waiting. She looked around a couple of times, to make sure she was positively alone, before hoisting herself out of the water, summer air hitting her cold skin as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself, pulling on the shorts and t-shirt, drying her skin at the same time. She toweled her hair down, and looked at herself. The shorts were too big, and she'd had to tie them tightly so they wouldn't slip off her waist. The shirt was large and hung off and past her shoulders, but she didn't mind.

Paul turned around when the sound of rustling clothes had stopped, and walked back towards Dawn, a bored look on his normally stoic face. He stopped by Dawn, eyeing her for a moment and Dawn felt herself heat up.

"I'm not even going to ask." Paul muttered, shaking his head before heading back into the direction of the boat. Dawn blinked, and giggled before skipping after him. She passed him briefly for a moment, and he blinked, looking at her. She smiled at him, heart swelling and completely grateful to the boy for saving her poor arse.

"Thanks, Paul!" Dawn paused before rising up on her tiptoes and giving a brief peck on Paul's cheek.

Dawn stifled the laughter at the sight of Paul's face, he avoided looking at her in the eyes, and he was clearly repressing a blush that was rising up his neck. She smiled brightly at this, and took in a deep breath of the warm air that tasted like nothing but the blue sea, sea, sea.

* * *

Dawn could hear muffled voices coming from her room, as she leaned against the door to the room the girl's were staying in.

"May, I think we should head back for Dawn…"

"Aw, c'mon Misty! She'll be fine… She got herself into that mess in the first place, anyway."

"Yeah, but…"

Dawn burst into the room, slamming the door behind her before giving a war cry and running in, tackling the closest girl to her, who happened to be May, onto the bed. The two girls shrieked in terror, and Misty was starting to feel grateful the rooms were thick so their neighbors probably wouldn't have heard them.

"You little whores!!" She shrieked, as she pinned May down on the bed before she began to tickle her. "You left me there to fend for myself!!!!"

"Holy sh—Dawn, get off me!!!" May laughed hysterically, Misty sniggering in the background.

Dawn turned to face Misty.

"Don't think you get off the hook either, Mist!!!" Misty squealed as Dawn launched herself after Misty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Misty laughed, Dawn's hands unrelenting in their tickle fight. May picked up three pillows and chucked one at Dawn, who turned.

"Let go of the fair maiden! I shall slay you, dragon!!" May exaggerated, posing, one hand pumped in the air with a makeshift sword of a pillow, the other holding the pillow like a shield.

"Hah! I doubt that, good sir!" Dawn joined in, before pushing Misty onto the couch opposite of the beds. She picked up the pillow as May dove at her, arm extended as she readied to throw the pillow.

"Help me, good sir!" Misty wailed laughing hysterically as May and Dawn fought it out with pillows.

May throw a pillow at Dawn's chest, who grabbed the area before falling, feigning death.

"Hah, I have prevailed, fair maiden!" May laughed, grabbing Misty.

Dawn looked at the two from the floor on her back, smiling.

"I still disown you two as my best friends." Dawn pouted, and Misty and May laughed at her.

* * *

They were lying on the ground, May curled up against a couch cushion, Dawn lying on the three pillows – one of which was the one that had "slain" her last night, while Misty was curled around the covers of two of the beds.

"Nngh… wake up you guys." Misty groaned, rolling over as she opened her eyes slowly. She propped her self up, grabbing the closest pillow near her and throwing it at May, who was furthest away from her. May squeaked at the pillow's contact with her head, throwing it off her, causing it to land on Dawn's face.

"I'm awake…" May groaned, yawning tiredly. Misty glanced at her watch as Dawn stretched her limbs, noting the time as 9:38 in the morning. Dawn rubbed the sleep from her eyes, pulling her hair back behind her shoulders, before slouching, still wearing the shirt from last night that was slipping down her shoulders.

"Oh yeah… You never told us how you got out of the water without our help." Misty realized, and May immediately perked up, and they both looked at Dawn intently. Dawn could feel a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"Uh…"

"Wait a minute, that shirt looks familiar… Oh my god!!!" May shrieked, hands flying to her face and Dawn saw Misty squint for a moment at her, before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You used protection, right??" May asked, staring at Dawn with wide eyes. Dawn looked at her with a horrified look.

"Oh man – get your mind out of the gutter, May!!!!" Dawn wailed, aiming a pillow at her face, which May easily deflected, laughing.

"I'm just kidding! But seriously, what happened???" May leaned in, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes, I agree with May. Spill, Dawn." Misty leaned in as well, and Dawn sighed, coughing for a moment to clear her throat.

"Well… if you really want to know…" Dawn began to explain everything in detail, and Misty and May played the perfect best friends, cooing and gasping all the right places.

"Oh wow… Well, who would have figured Paul would have done that?" May nodded, crossing her legs and arms across her chest.

"I agree. Looks can be deceiving!" Misty grinned, giving a slight tilt of her head at Dawn, who simply nodded earnestly in agreement.

"I think he's really a total softie." Dawn said, the look on her face serious and calculating. May snickered at this. Misty laughed before resting her elbow against her knee, leaning her chin into her hand.

"Yeah he's a softie, all for you!" May squealed when Dawn aimed another pillow at her head, raising her arms to block it, her face bright red.

"Well, enough of this, we should probably get ready." Misty laughed, before standing up, feeling her muscles stretch and joints align, sighing pleasantly.

"Right, right!!" May and Dawn followed, May still teasing Dawn endlessly about Paul.

"C'mon, tomorrow is our last day in Alto Mare. We have to figure out where we're going next!!" Misty called from the bathroom. May and Dawn blinked.

"Ahh, I totally forgot about that!!!" Dawn blinked, hand by her mouth. May placed her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, well, let's go check out the general store. I'm sure we could find a list of great vacation spots!" May suggested.

"I wanna go back to Volencia Island!!" Misty whined.

"What? That place was way too hot!!"

The three began to argue about great vacation spots, their curtains open, the sun's rays filtering in and hitting the hard wood floor, warming the room quietly.

* * *

"Why don't we go somewhere cold??" May suggested, tilting her head to the side, as the three girls walked into the general store, the cold air coming out from the sliding doors in a rush.

"Like, Snowpoint City?" Misty questioned, blinking curiously as they headed towards the section filled with nothing but brochures.

"Yeah, yeah!! I've been meaning to evolve Eevee!!" May nodded, excited.

"Oh, Eevee would make a fantastic Glaceon!" Dawn nodded, smiling.

"Hmm, why not?? Let's see, can we get a ship there…? Or maybe a flight…" Misty murmured, glancing through a few brochures, Dawn and May soon joining in.

"Ah, yeah we can! Snowpoint City is on the edge of the sea!" May cried out happily. (1)

"You're right!! Oh, we should go!" Dawn nodded, peering past May's shoulder into the brochure.

"Oh, and this looks fantastic…" Misty nodded, muttering to herself. They glanced at prices, types of rooms, features available on the cruise…

"It isn't a short cruise, that's for sure…" Dawn noted, reading the length of the cruise from Alto Mare to Snowpoint City.

"You're right… but that's okay with me. And look! They have excursions along the way!! Let's see, they stop at Cinnabar Island for a day or two, and then they go to Canalave City… and then to Snowpoint! Oh, I definitely think this is our ride." May nodded, before purchasing the guidebook to Snowpoint and the brochure. (2)

"Okay, we should book our tickets after lunch." Misty said, smiling.

"Why don't we ask if the boys want to come with us? They certainly don't look like they have any plans anytime soon." Dawn suggested, winking conspiratorially.

"Oh, Dawn, you." May sighed, but smiled and waggled her eyebrows in the same manner.

"You guys…." Misty rolled her eyes, grinning bemusedly.

* * *

"Snowpoint City?" Max questioned, adjusting his glasses. He and Brock began to read the brochure May handed them.

"Yeah, I really want to evolve my Glaceon!" May nodded excitedly, hands clasped.

"So, we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us." Misty said smiling, hand on her hip, the other one emphasizing what she was saying with various hand waves and gestures.

"It'll be fun!" Dawn laughed, piling into the seat next to Paul. They were all situated in a restaurant, and Misty pulled a chair close before plopping on it.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." Drew shrugged, leaning back in his seat. May turned to him.

"Exactly, exactly! You guys should come!" May giggled, nodding earnestly.

Misty couldn't help but note that they sounded kind of desperate.

"I wanna go! I haven't been there before, I'm sure there are a lot of unknown pokemon there!" Ash agreed quickly, and Max nodded, the sparkle coming in his eyes.

"Yeah, that would be cool!" Max quickly concurred, and Brock gave a crinkly-eyed smile.

"Well, what about you, Paul?"

Dawn turned to the mauve-haired boy expectantly. He sighed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Dawn squealed, laughing.

"Okay, we'll book the tickets after this!" Misty nodded, smiling widely.

* * *

The preparations for Snowpoint had been made – they left tomorrow afternoon. So today was technically the last day they would be staying on this ship before they left for Snowpoint. Misty leaned against the railing, watching the world as it tilted side by side, moving and swaying as the water rocked against the boat, pushing and pulling as the moon began to approach high in the sky, gleaming brilliantly, its reflection shifting in the water. The expanse of the ocean stretched before Misty, and she sighed pleasantly. Her hair was down, her ginger locks swaying and flicking her cheeks gently.

Her hands held her cheeks, elbows resting against the cool metal of the railing. She looked down, watching the water lap against the white, white, ship, the night like darkened velour, an array of stars matching the months and seasons displayed for all to see, the clouds parting and opening the sky for all to see.

It was cloudless out, the only source of light the moon and twinkling stars, and Misty gave a little yawn. She was physically exhausted, but definitely not mentally. Her nerves were frayed, and she had that familiar feeling of giddiness in the pit of her stomach, just like when she'd first set sail with May and Dawn. It was a feeling she'd never get old of, the pure nostalgic feeling of adventure.

Misty sighed, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes, lashes fanning against her upturned cheeks, the breeze whistling through her hair gently.

"Oh, hey Mist!" Ash approached Misty, smiling cheerfully. "What're you doing out here?"

"Ah, I couldn't sleep." Misty responded, sheepishly. Ash laughed.

"Me either." They stood in a comfortable silence, but Misty could feel her heart beat speed up.

"Hey, you wanna go for a swim?" Ash questioned, grinning mischievously, the glint in his eyes was nothing short of beckoning trouble.

"What? You're kidding, right? It's so late!" Misty looked at him, slight shock written across her face.

"Aw, c'mon, Mist! Live a little!" Ash laughed, before pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the deck, placing his pokeballs down, Pikachu hopping and settling by his things. Misty turned a slight red at this and watched with alarm as Ash climbed onto the railing, before jumping into a perfect dive into the water. She rushed to the edge, only to see Ash's head pop back up, waving at her and beckoning her in.

Misty is rational. She's always been the voice of reason out of the three girls, always keeping them on track and on time. She watched Ash's smiling face as he turned and swam languidly out, further away from the boat.

Misty has always been rational. But just this once, she didn't want to be. So Misty pulled her shirt off, placed her pokeballs hidden within it, smiling at Pikachu and murmuring at it to watch her things (which is cheerfully complied) before crawling up onto the railing. Ash turned to smile and wave once more at her, and she smiled back.

Misty took a deep breath in, and jumped ship.

* * *

//Bangs head against table// God, barely 3000 words… 9 pages and barely 3000 words… I hope you like the ending!

I wonder if anybody's noticed, but I have put in 3(I think?) of my stories about taking a deep breath and doing something…

I'm really just trying to explore the relationship of trying something new.

I think that's what _The Sunday List of Dreams_ is all about, you know? Trying something new. Trying something they'd never thought they'd do before. I mean, jump off a cliff?? Yeah. (From the first chapter.)

1) YES Snowpoint lies on the edge of the ocean. If you want to know how I used this, I did Pokéarth from Serebii (dot) Net.

2) Since I have NO idea where Alto Mare is, I just kind of…. Stuck it in the middle of the ocean and chose an island/port city for the two excursions to be. Canalave happens to be one as well, and I got this, again, from Pokéarth. I did my homework, mah friends. Ha ha!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Hope your holidays are… awesome! (For lack of a better synonym)


	14. Chapter 13: Talk Like That

**The Sunday List Of Dreams**

Chapter 13: Talk Like That

_/ / a voice is calling to me, now i open my eyes / /_

_/ / at the secret waterside that no one knows of, dance the pas de deux of life / /_

_/ / and I'm dreaming again of today / /_

_/ / I'm dreaming of tomorrow / /_

_

* * *

  
_

Ah, ah, ah. How did everyone's holidays go? (This is only what, two months late? LOL) I hope they went well. Mine were fantastic! I saw my sister again, whom I haven't gotten to see in, like what, one and a half years? (My two older sisters and I are very close) It was very nice to see her again!

I've been thinking about this story a lot… (Thinking, not writing though until now, hah!) …And well, I'm thinking there will be a few more chapters, and then I'm ending it.

I'm aiming for maybe 20 chapters? I don't know; I'm not sure. But that's okay. Let's just ride this out, and see what happens, right?

All right, I now present to you, chapter thirteen of _The Sunday List of Dreams_!!

AH. Before I forget, I'm thinking of writing an M-based (nothing explicit, a very more smutty kinda vague story) based on Contestshipping. It's an older take on the couple (obviously!) and it's written in a way I've never actually written before.

AGH NEVERMIND. I am definitely not confident enough to release something like that.

_EDIT: Thanks to Arysd, who noticed my stupid mistake at calling Misty, May. UGH (I was writing another story w/May in it.) YES I AM AN IDIOT lol :D._

* * *

There was the push of something (what was it, again? Something about roller coasters?) on her stomach, an elating feeling that Misty was almost addicted to. The air went in a _whoosh_ around her, the sound of somebody sighing into her ears. Then there was nothing but water. The hit wasn't bad, as her feet went in first and the rush of water all around her face and body. It was an exhilarating feeling, her mind and body still coming down from the rush of adrenaline. Misty opened her eyes, eyeing the water all around her. It was a completely different world under the water, the faint rays of moonlight traveling downwards, reaching as far as they could, but never quite touching the ground. Although it seemed the light didn't move, the water above her shifted and turned, the moon blurred and ever changing in her eyes.

She loved it.

Everything under water was a different world. It was one of the factors that made her love water and water pokemon so much. Another world so close to one's fingertips…

She saw a shadow suddenly cast above her, and noticed it was Ash. He was floating on his back, and Misty smirked. She quickly rushed upwards, legs kicking underneath her, propelling her forward, hands outstretched in front of her until she felt skin on skin, and as she rose to the surface, she could hear Ash sputtering from being pushed over onto the side.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ash whined, coughing lightly, but grinning at Misty, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Misty laughed in response.

"Well, this was your idea, if you've forgotten." Misty responded easily, letting her body lean forward slightly and gently kicking her legs, her eyes never straying from Ash, who watched her move, the water shifting all around her.

Then, he lunged.

Misty hadn't quite expected it, eyes widening a fraction before she felt him tumble against her into the water, throwing them both under the surface of the water once again, and Misty felt the air rush out of her lungs, her body floating aimlessly for only a moment in the water, before she opened her eyes. And then there he was, Ash floating above her, hair moving in the water, and he grinned cheerfully at her, and Misty felt her eyes slip close as she smiled back widely.

And when she opened her eyes, he was watching her.

Misty wanted to do nothing but turn away, but her eyes stayed on his. The carbon dioxide she had been prepared to release was caught in her throat, his dark coffee eyes watching her intently. She breathed slightly through her nose, bubbles rising and – was he getting closer? Her body was still in the water, moving slightly with the current and the flow of the cool ocean water, and then his hand was on hers, intertwining and edging her closer and closer to himself, her body shifting naturally towards him as she felt her eyes slip close, and the last thing she were his half-lidded russet eyes coming closer to hers and before she knew it – they were kissing.

Misty reached up with her free arm to curl around his neck, reveling in the cool seawater flitting across her back and the heat under her fingertips.

* * *

Dawn's first reaction to what she'd just seen was pure and utter horror. Misty had just jumped off the ship, and now Dawn was _positive_ she was crazy. Or mad. Or all of the above. Pikachu was curled up against their clothes and pokeballs, completely relaxed. Dawn wondered if the pokemon had gone insane as well. She stealthily walked over, watching the two play in the water before they both tumbled under the water and _oh my god_ they were _kissing_!!!

Dawn opened her mouth in an automatic reaction to quickly shriek in shock before somebody's hand had clamped over hers. Dawn turned her head, only to see Paul's face close to hers, staring forward, face tinted a slight pink.

"Quiet. You're going to wake everybody on the boat. If I let go of your mouth, will you stay quiet?" Dawn nodded, and Paul easily released her mouth from hostage.

"They're _kissing_!" Dawn quietly exclaimed, finger pointing accusingly at the side of the boat, towards the water.

"Yes, I realize that." Paul rolled his eyes, shifting in his spot but making no move to remove himself from behind Dawn. Dawn pouted, leaning back against his chest, his legs outstretched on either side of her. She crossed her arms and continued to pout out towards the sea; the only sound accompanying them was the moving water against the ship and the quiet breathing of Pikachu, who chose to simply ignore the two trainers.

"It was about time, though," Dawn muttered, and she felt Paul shift underneath her, and she turned, "What, couldn't you see the clear sexual tension between them? My gosh." Dawn huffed.

Paul couldn't help but let out a small smirk at this, chest rumbling slightly as he gave a quiet chuckle. Dawn sighed, letting her arms and hands flop down into her lap, her shoulder lolling to look at Paul.

"Sexual tension, hmm?" Paul remarked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Dawn's expression, her brow furrowing at his question.

"Yes, sexual tension, it is clearly there!"

"Really. And where else do you think there's tension?"

Dawn had noticed the drop in his voice and could immediately appreciate it if he kept talking like that.

"Well…" She murmured, as he leaned back against his hands, her body following as she watched him with lidded eyes and a pouting mouth, "I could say a few other names, but…"

"But…?" His chest hummed against Dawn's back, and she took a sharp breath in as she felt him coming closer to her.

"Ah—um…" She stuttered out, unable to form a coherent sentence. She watched as Paul smirked, and all she could feel was the heat from his body as he drew closer.

"I-I would say…" She gulped, his face only inches from her.

"I say why don't we just follow their lead…" Paul's voice floated briefly to her ears, breath ghosting against her lips. Then he kissed her before she could bother to respond.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

* * *

May was mad. No, actually, she was pissed.

"What is this?!" She hissed to herself, walking away from the door to get to the deck.

'Everybody's getting action here and I'm not!!!' May fumed as she stomped down the stairs and rounded the corner, too busy ranting to herself to pay attention to where she was going, before she promptly collided into someone.

* * *

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO FREAKING SHORT.**

I had a tough time drawing enough inspiration to even get out barely a thousand words onto four pages, and I have to say I'm not completely satisfied but I don't think I could type another word…

Oh, yes, happy early singles' awareness day! (by four days ha!)

I'll be releasing a Valentine's Day special HOPEFULLY (so no promises, here!).

And hopefully I'll have the new story up after this…

And again, I'm really sorry that this chapter barely hits like, a thousand words. I know, I fail, I fail. Epically.

UGH!


	15. Chapter 14: Pull Me Under

**The Sunday List of Dreams**

Chapter 14: Pull Me Under

* * *

_/ / how do you measure, measure a year? / /_

_/ / in daylights? In sunsets? /_ /

_/ / how about love? / /

* * *

_

_. my heart's a battleground .

* * *

_

_All I Fear Means Nothing._

Well, now. An update, holy shit! YES, AN UPDATE. AWHHH DAMN.

Ha ha! I'm not quite sure where this sprung up from, but… whatever. This story will still be on a hiatus status (as most of my other stories, save for _Gothika_) just because of how helplessly busy I am. So sorry there haven't been updates in forever, though! I'm really still adjusting to college life!

SO HERE WE GO

Oh and I may have a few more one-shots coming up, to keep you all satiated… a-ha ha ha! (That laugh looks creepy, you know, the way I typed it and stuff makes it look creepy)

(and now I'm just babbling in parenthesis.)

(…I like parenthesis.)

* * *

May hissed in pain as her knee hit the ground awkwardly, ankle twisting in an odd direction, but the rest of her body landing on something soft and quite warm. Whimpering at the resounding pain from her knee outward May shut her eyes tightly and fisted her hands in the shirt of the stranger lying underneath her.

"Uh… May." A dry voice stated from beneath her, chest rumbling as he spoke. May's eyes snapped open, and she raised her head curiously.

"Oh… hi, Drew!" She gave a sheepish laugh, the pain slowly fading from her legs, but a dull throb lurked in her ankle, and she unconsciously moved her hand towards it, bending her leg awkwardly, wincing as her fingers came in contact with it. Drew watched her hand, eyes narrowed, before sighing.

"…Idiot. You weren't watching where you were going." Drew sat up, moving May gently with him. May made a small whining noise at this, accidentally shifting her ankle. Drew's eyes shot from her ankle to her face.

"…Sorry." He murmured gently, somewhat surprising May.

He quickly flipped around, motioning for May to get onto his back. May stared at him, blankly for a minute, before grinning and lifting her body up with one leg, pouncing onto Drew's back, giggling. He huffed at the contact, hoisting the girl up.

"God, you're heavy. What the hell have you been eating?" Drew smirked, inclining his head slightly to look at May who just hummed in contentment.

"Or maybe you're just weak." She replied in a singsong voice. Drew scowled.

"Or maybe I could just drop your heavy ass right here." Drew muttered, and May grabbed onto his neck tighter, effectively choking Drew.

"I dare you to." May snickered, enjoying every minute of the pained expression on his face.

They'd arrived to Drew's room quickly, one he shared with Paul, who was currently out at the moment (obviously). Drew moved to drop May on the bed, releasing her legs as she flopped onto the bed. But as soon as he turned around May had grabbed onto his ankle, whining about something that Drew quickly forgot as he tripped over awkward footing, barely managing to stop himself from falling right on May. His arms were extended outwards, his hands on either side of May.

A very alluring, blushing May.

"So, why were you by the deck door anyway?" Drew breathed, May's breathing coming out quickly.

"W-well… ah—" May began to babble incoherently, words and sentences rushing from her mouth as her mind went into overload. She noted thoughtfully to herself that, although she was trying to explain and answer Drew's question, everything coming out of her mouth had nearly nothing to do with what should have been the answer to his question. Her incessant chatting was quickly silenced though, as Drew dropped his head and firmly planted his lips on hers, using her momentary gape to his advantage as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Never mind I asked." Drew muttered against her lips, and May felt herself nodding along.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Max huffed, wandering the corridors of the still ship, arms crossed across his chest and an annoyed and bored look across his face.

"Hmm, I wonder too…" Brock commented absentmindedly, as the two continued to walk, before rounding the corner and causing Brock to stop quickly, and grab Max to hide behind the corner where two walls met.

"What – " Max started, angry.

"Shh!" Brock quickly silenced him easily, and Max peered around the corner, curious.

It was May, on top of Drew.

"What the –" Max started, before Brock quickly slammed his hand over his mouth.

They watched as Drew carried May away from the deck door, May giggling about something and Drew scowling to hide a slowly growing smile.

Max stared at the floor where they had been just a few moments ago, with a strangely blank stare and face. Brock could feel a cold sweat coming on again.

"… What… just happened."

Brock smiled.

"You'll understand someday, and perhaps, even experience it!" He replied, and Max couldn't help but think he sounded a little too pleased with himself.

"Unlike you, basically." Max retorted, giving a small snort before walking in the opposite direction May and Drew had gone. Brock's smile dropped.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm _very_ popular with the ladies." Brock scolded, as Max walked away.

"Not even in your dreams, Brock!" Brock stared at Max's back, who hadn't even bothered to turn around before, during and after his insult.

Brock's only reply was to hang his head in shame.

"Why is everyone on this stupid boat getting action but I'm not?"

* * *

Misty could feel her lungs needing air, desperately. She pulled away from Ash, who looked at her, before giving her a goofy grin and she smiled back, before her legs began to kick and her body moved towards the shifting surface. Misty broke the surface of the water, her mouth opening wide as she took in deep breaths of cool air, panting slightly as Ash pulled up from under the water next to her, breathing heavily. She stared at him for a moment, before turning bright red and averting her eyes, breathing loudly. She heard him laugh, and Misty only turned a brighter crimson, embarrassed.

"Hey, Mist."

Misty felt her head automatically rise, and there Ash was – so close to her.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked, mentally slapping herself for sounding so nervous.

"Well…" He murmured, eyes dropping to her mouth, as he moved closer, the sound of water all around her, shifting and flowing.

"Um…" Misty started, before dodging Ash and throwing herself under the water. Ash, startled at the sudden movement, turned his head down to see Misty flying further south. He grinned, loving the look of a challenge, before diving under as well.

Misty stared at the rugged, smooth rock of the bottom of the ocean, a few air bubbles escaping her mouth. Then she let out a silent shriek under the water as Ash latched onto her waist, nuzzling his nose against her neck. She could feel his lips close to the dip where her shoulder and neck met. The feel of air bubbles being released from his nose tickled her neck, and her body shuddered involuntarily.

Then she felt his lips on her shoulder blade, roaming slowly up her neck, and she turned sharply to look at him, her hair floating slowly and slightly in the way, for only a moment, before she saw him, a soft, pleasant smile stretching across his face. Her body shifted in his arms as she turned around completely, her trembling hands grasping his shoulders.

Leaning towards him, she felt her eyes slip close as the familiar press of lips on hers and warmth filled her every sense.

She could feel the air beginning to thin inside her lungs again, and Ash moved away first, letting her go as they floated to the surface. She coughed, having swallowed some water accidentally.

"I don't think I can stay under the water another minute…" She whimpered, the summer air cool against her wet skin. Ash chuckled, leaning in close again.

"Who says we have to go back under the water…?"

* * *

Dawn was definitely not paying attention to anything else, but the pinpricks of her body reacting to the slightly awkward twist of her neck was _really_ starting to bother her. She moved only ever slightly away from Paul, their lips barely touching, as she began to shift her body. His hands had moved, cautiously, to her hips, holding her firmly against him. She giggled, and Paul looked at her, eyebrow quirked. She grinned mischievously, body propped on her knees. She was just a little taller than him now, her hands on his shoulders as she leant forward and pushed the both of them onto the deck. Alarmed, Paul moved to protect his head, and Dawn grinned, poking his cheek cutely.

Paul gave a slight growl at Dawn, slightly annoyed at the fact that she had pushed him. Dawn smiled prettily at him, her cobalt hair slipping past her shoulder, barely grazing Paul's chest. She tilted her head to the side innocently, not quite aware of the position the had quite literally fallen into – well, actually that she had pushed them into, not quite aware of the implications someone would assume if they had walked onto the deck that very moment.

Dawn leaned down, her lips grazing Paul's but never quite fully touching, and Paul made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat at the lack of contact.

His hand boldly moved up from her waist, and with a sharp push Dawn's lips were on his once again.

* * *

OH. MAN. I almost wrote a line and then I was like "AHHHH THAT REMINDS ME TOO MUCH OF A LEMON AHHHHHH!"

Just. Like. That.

LOL. And yes, I know Ash was a little out of character with the whole "under water don't have to go back" thing.

But you know what?

It was hot.

(_As in you know you liked it._)

Sorry it's so short!

Dawn… lookit her bein' all assertive like! Ha ha!


	16. Chapter 15: The Spaces Inbetween

**. the sunday list of dreams .**

Chapter 15: The Spaces In Between

_/ / all the lights go down as I crawl into the spaces / /_

_/ /they'll get through / /_

_/ / they'll get you / /_

* * *

_in the place that you feel the most_

* * *

Here you are, the next chapter in _The Sunday List of Dreams_! It's been pretty hard writing for this story, only because the mentality I had when I first started this story has changed a lot since then. I've been into writing the darker fics as of lately, but _The Sunday List of Dreams_, being a very bright and slice-of-life story (I guess? Lol) is very different from that haha. But I definitely still love this story so I'll do my best to bring you the rest of the chapters! Although I have to say, this story is slowly coming to a close as well. Another few chapters, maybe, and I'll be wrapping this up.

As for how often I'll be updating this story, it's hard to say really. Updates will continue to be sporadic, (which is why it'll stay on 'hiatus') mostly because I'm… I don't know, busy and a little confused I guess? I know where I want to go with this story and how to end it, it's just uh the process of getting there is holding me up.

This chapter is uh, I don't know? I don't… I just… what the hell happened, I don't even know lol. I was writing the individual scenes and I was like "okay, let's be a little silly." So, yeah…you get… silly scenes? LOL.

Well anyways, here you are! The next chapter!

* * *

Dawn curled up in Paul's lap watching the night sky. They stayed like that for a while, and a comfortable silence had fallen upon them. Out of all the people Dawn would have imagined herself ending up here, Paul had not been one of them. She smiled slightly to herself, considering that when they first met she hadn't liked the guy at all. She thought he was a stubborn, cold-hearted piece of crap but clearly she'd been wrong. His body was warm against hers and she reveled in the cool of the night air and the feeling of his body beside hers. Paul caught sight of her grin and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling about?" Dawn blinked before looking up at Paul and smiling even wider. Paul couldn't help but note that Dawn's smile was a little creepy.

"Oh, nothing!" Dawn responded quietly, in a light singsong voice. Paul rolled his eyes and rests his chin on the top of Dawn's head. Dawn pouted at him using her as a headrest, but nonetheless felt her body relax further into his, if that was even possible really.

Dawn watched the stars and the moon as they slowly shifted across the sky. She could hear the lapping of the sea against the boat, as it teetered there, back and forth, back and forth, lulling her in slowly. A million and one questions flew through her head at once and she knew it was about time she, May and Misty had a talk. She tried to push the thoughts aside and let herself become a blissful blank as the world revolved all around him. Here she was, a center of gravity, completely at peace.

And she wondered if maybe she'd finally be able to cross off the last item on her list.

"It's getting late." Dawn murmured quietly, still staring up at the sky. Paul chuckled and Dawn blinked, looking down before turning her head slightly towards his.

"What are you saying, that we should go to bed now?" Paul questioned, and Dawn quirked an eyebrow at his response.

"Well I –" Dawn started, before Paul cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back Dawn was breathing lightly, her cheeks flushed.

"Hmm, well, maybe the bed wouldn't be a bad idea after all…?" Paul murmured, his lips grazing hers. Dawn felt her breath catch in her throat as he pulled her close once more.

* * *

May was panting slightly as Drew pulled away. He smirked at her reaction and May could practically feel the satisfaction rolling off of him in waves. She also half suspected him to say something about it – some usual cocky statement of his that would ultimately make her blush, or laugh, or hit him, or all three and then they'd more than likely just go back to making out. She wondered for a moment where Dawn and Misty were and if they were about to walk into the room.

If they did barge in on the two of them... well, May would have one hell of a fun time explaining this one.

Noticing her momentary lapse of attention towards him, Drew couldn't help but growl slightly. He easily found it easy to capture her attention once again, however. Drew soon began lightly kissing May's neck, causing her to squeal lightly at the ticklish sensation. Drew moved back and laughed at her reaction, liking the way he was able to get her attention. May glared at him, before poking him in the side. Drew badly masked his laughter behind a cough and May paused, before looking at him devilishly. If he thought he'd found her weaknesses, May would be damned to hell if she didn't find out any of his. And she was pretty sure she'd just found his. The look of the devil quickly wiped off of May's face as she smiled as sweetly as possible, sugar and spice and everything nice rolling off of her in waves.

Drew quickly jumped up and was slowly walking backwards when May sat up and began walking towards him slowly, resisting with every ounce of her body to not completely pounce on Drew. She let her body move sensually, walking closer and closer towards Drew's body. He raised an eyebrow at her antics, but appreciated nonetheless the soft sway of her hips and her long legs as she came closer. He was too busy staring at her legs when she suddenly flung herself at Drew, pouncing like a cat on a mouse. She continuously poked at his sides as Drew burst out laughing, and she completely enjoyed every minute of it. She enjoyed the control of the situation, even if it was brief. Drew, on the other hand, did not like this turn of events and quickly flipped May over before proceeding to tickle the life out of her.

"W-wha – stop it, Drew!" She shrieked with laughter, quite sure that she was going to die or come apart at the seams if this kept going on.

"You started it!" Drew responded, childishly almost, and May laughed even harder at his response.

It was strange to be in this place, with Drew of all people. Although May didn't really mind it, because she enjoyed the way she could bring the child out of the cool, levelheaded flirt.

* * *

Misty was quite sure her lips were very swollen and that she most definitely appeared that she'd been making out for a good amount of time now. Her face was flushed and if this had been a normal situation (aka, not in the water) she was quite sure that her clothes would have been completely fussed up and her hair a total mess. She would have been embarrassed if she weren't so thoroughly enjoying making out with Ash. He pulled her close as the water shifted all around them. She moved away from him, before slipping out of his arms to slip under the water. He quickly followed suit, catching her under the water and pressing his lips to hers again. It was like a moth to fire, and she was the fire luring the moth wherever she went.

Misty burst out from under the water laughing lightly before jumping on Ash, who made a sort of gurgled yelp as she pushed his body under the water. He gripped onto her waist suddenly and pulled her down beneath the rippling surface with him. He pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist easily and with his other hand pulling her head down to meet his. Misty didn't know bliss could exist so easily with one person. They kissed for what seemed to be forever before they finally broke the surface once again, gasping for air. She laughed at the way Ash's hair flopped over his eyes, and he brushed them away with his hand, annoyed. She pulled her arms around his neck and he buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Misty glanced around before she looked up, noticing that the moon had already moved far across the sky. The sun would be coming up soon.

"We should probably get back to the boat." She murmured, causing Ash to pout.

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes, we do!" Misty attempted to pull her tangled limbs away from Ash, and laughed as his arms tightened around her waist, completely intent on keeping her in the water with him.

"Oh, really? Are you sure I can't convince you otherwise?" Ash waggled his brows suggestively, causing Misty to turn as bright as the color of her hair. Ash snickered at the look on Misty's face, causing her to smack him over the head. Ash yelped at the abuse, his arms instinctively going up to rub the sore spot on the back of his head. Misty smirked as she pushed away from him, causing him to go under for only a minute. When he came back up, she was already swimming lightly away from him, as if teasing him to try and catch her. Ash smirked at this, always up for the challenge.

Ash caught up to Misty easily, and for a moment swam along side her before picking up speed, causing Misty to look at him completely aghast before her face set in determination.

So he wanted to race, now, did he?

* * *

May had managed to get Drew out of her room before the other girls came back. He'd made a few suggestions as to how his friends were either not coming back or going to be late and that she shouldn't be worried about being caught in bed with him. He'd glanced back at her, smirking as he said these things, while she pushed him out of her room. May had promptly turned bright red before pushing him out the door and slamming it closed, only to open it a second later to quickly peck him on the lips before shutting the door once again. Drew had left somewhat dumbfounded, but snickering with a smug look on his face regardless.

Misty and Dawn had come back to the room looking completely different and at the same time very similar. Both of them were flushed and hair mussed, although Misty came back soaking wet while Dawn was completely dry. May simply raised an eyebrow at this. Dawn rolled her eyes, grinning. Misty simply turned a slight shade of red, before looking away, unable to face the look that May had on her face.

"Don't even give me that look, May, I know you've been doing the exact same thing as we have all night." Dawn snickered as May turned fire engine red.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that?" May scoffed, face still crimson.

"Oh, come on! You totally look like you've been making out all night." Misty laughed, and May turned to stick her tongue out at her, cheekily. Misty giggled, before grabbing a glass of water to sip on. She was tired after all the making out and swimming.

"I could say the same to you, 'Mist'!" Dawn responded, in her singsong voice and Misty spat her water out at the sound of the nickname.

"Don't tell me…" Misty started, mouth open at Dawn who just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Don't tell you what, Misty dearest?"

Misty growled at this.

"Okay, okay! I followed you, and when you jumped off that boat I thought you'd gone completely mental!" Dawn waved her hands in front of her, laughing uncomfortably.

"And… that's it, right?"

"Oh hell no, I totally saw you make out with him." Dawn spoke easily in response to Misty's sigh. Misty nearly dropped her glass at Dawn's blunt response, her mouth wide open.

"You… You were… w-watch…ing…? You… saw… everything...?" Misty's sentence came out broken and Dawn paused to look at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean by, 'everything'?" Dawn squinted at Misty, causing Misty to stare back with a look that clearly said she'd spoken too much.

"Ohh, Misty did scandalous things with Ash." May whistled and Dawn made a noise that sounded similar to a pig snorting.

"_May_!"

"Don't worry too much Misty, we all know May was doing 'scandalous' things with Drew this entire time in this bedroom. Please tell me you did it on your bed and didn't accidentally stumble into one of ours?" Dawn remarked, and May turned to stare at her, completely mortified.

Misty turned to stare at May.

"For your sake, you'd better have done it in your bed. Or else." Misty responded, and both May and Dawn began to laugh at the look on Misty's face.

Dawn collapsed on her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. The laughter quieted down and they were all silent for a moment. Misty moved from her spot by the small mini fridge, to the bathroom where she pulled off her suit and her pajamas on. She pulled the tower underneath her hair and began to rub at it gently. May jumped into her bed, pulling a pillow into her lap as Dawn stared up at the ceiling.

"You know, I've been thinking… What are we going to do after this trip?"

May and Misty turned to look at Dawn curiously.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, drying her hair.

"I mean, what are we doing after this trip? I mean we're going now to these ports but after Snowpointe what are we going to do?" Dawn repeated, but she knew Misty and May understood what she was asking. May looked down at the bed, sighing. Misty continued to stare in the mirror as she dried her hair.

"To be honest I have no idea what you're asking still." May responded, leaning against her headboard.

"What I'm saying is, are we gonna keep going with the guys? Or…?" Dawn glanced at May, the question hanging. Misty sat on the edge of her bed, biting her lip.

"Or…" May repeated, but it wasn't a question or a request to continue what Dawn was going to say. It was a heavy statement, left hanging.

They all looked at each other for a minute, before Misty shrugged and began to crawl towards the edge of her covers. She ripped them off the bed before cocooning herself and curling up to face towards May and Dawn.

"You know what? I say we just roll with the punches. We'll figure it out when we've gotten closer to Snowpointe; what do you say?" Misty asked, and both May and Dawn grinned at her.

"You always have the answers, you know that Misty?" Dawn giggled, and Misty just smirked.

"Oh, you flatter me, Dawn!" Misty waved her hand with a regal tone that made May burst out laughing.

The lights turned out and the room was dark. A few moments passed and Misty could feel herself growing tired. The room was quiet, save for the soft breathing of the three girls. The water outside pushed and pulled against the boat, and the slow teeter-totter of the boat was comforting to Misty. Only a round circle of moon and starlight filtered into the room, and from the open window the sound of the ocean floated in. Misty felt her eyelids begin to shut and her breathing begin to slow.

"So, are you ever going to tell us what happened between you and Ash, Misty?"

"_Dawn_!"


End file.
